Triada, Primera Entrada: Oscuro Reflejo
by Antares Pervell
Summary: El plan de los hermanos Potter para alejar a sus padres era simple, pero nunca esperaron que semejante aventura les acompañara. Ahora Albus entenerá lo que significa ser hijo del dueño de las Reliquias de la Muerte...  SM/AS H/D
1. El Plan

¡Holas!, bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, en especial de esta temática, pero he leído algunas historias que han hecho que el gusanito de la creatividad se alojara en mi cabeza. Puedo admitir que no soy una gran escritora, pero espero que esta historia les guste y llame su atención. Bueno dejaré las aclaraciones y todo eso. Byez.

**_Aclaración:_** Harry Potter no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes.

_**Advertencia:**_ historia chicoxchico, ya saben, Shounen-ai, yaou, Slash, BL, o como le llamen esta semana.

_**Arco de tiempo**_: ya, la historia es después del epilogo del libro. Ya saben 19 años después, James, Albus Lily, de esa época._  
><em>

**_Parejas:_** Principales a futuro; Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter_ (SM/AP), _Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy _(H/D)_. Aun no pienso en las secundarias, ahí veré.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

- ¡Ésta no era la vida que yo quería!

Aquel grito ensordecedor llenó todos los rincones de la casa. Tres niños se ocultaban tras una puerta, tratando de observar que es lo que sucedía en aquella habitación por uno de los costados que se encontraba semi abierto. La menor de los hermanos tenía su cabeza escondida contra el pecho del mayor, sus hombros se movían levemente, evidenciando el silencioso llanto. El mayor de los niños abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeña hermana, diciendo en sus oídos palabras tranquilizadoras. Conocían la rutina, era pan de cada día. Siempre las mismas peleas, las mismas discusiones, los mismos gritos, que, por lamentable que fuera, solo venían de una dirección. El menor de los varones no despegaba los ojos de sus padres. Su llanto silencioso no se debía a la discusión entre sus progenitores, sino a la constante cara de dolor que expresaba su papá, a lo derrumbado que se veía, la tristeza que demostraba.

Aquellas peleas eran hechos conocidos para ellos, desde que tenían uso de razón. Los alegatos siempre eran variados, algún capricho que no habían sido concedidos. Los tres sabían quién era el culpable de ello. Su madre.

Al principio no entendían las cosas que su madre exigía, ni porque se enfadaba tanto con papá, después de todo, él era muy bueno, quizás el mejor papá del mundo. Siempre estaba ahí con una sonrisa para ti, siempre con alguna caricia amable que depositar en tu cabeza, alguna broma que te hacia reír, algún consejo. Era él el que se quedaba junto a ellos en las noches de tormenta, era él quien no dormía cuando tenían fiebre. Si, él era el mejor papá del mundo, y no podían entender el porqué su madre siempre le gritaba. Su madre también era cariñosa con ellos, especialmente después de las discusiones con su papá. Después que peleaban siempre iba a arroparlos y decirles que los quería y otras cosas que muchas veces no querían oír. Ella cocinaba delicioso, pero sus sonrisas eran escasas y muchas veces quisieron una caricia de ella. Pero su madre la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ausente, asistía a muchas fiestas o reuniones con gente importante. Siempre le faltaba tiempo para ellos.

La mujer se movía por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado, sus ojos se mostraban furiosos. El hombre; por el contrario, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Se veía cansado, sus ojos verdes denotaban lo exhausto que estaba, el brillo de antaño se había perdido, su mirada cada día se iba apagando.

- ¿Qué clase de vida querías Ginny? – preguntó cansado.

- ¡No quiero estar pegada a una casa, no quiero estar aquí encerrada todos los días! – el hombre frunció el seño.

- Estas casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa, Ginny. Nuestros hijos casi ni te ven, siempre estás demasiado ocupada en tus fiestas.

- ¡Son importantes para mí! – casi ladró – no tenias ningún derecho a sacarme de ella.

- ¡Hoy era el cumpleaños de Albus! – exclamó enojado.

- ¡Mi mamá se encargo de ello! ¡Le hicieron una fiesta en la madriguera!

- ¡Tú eres su madre! – alzó la voz.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – gritó furiosa.

Albus retrocedió un par de pasos espantado, James; el mayor, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, el niño se giró a verle asustado. James negó temeroso, para luego indicarle con la mirada que era mejor que ellos se fueran. Albus lo entendió, sabía que las palabras de su madre eran duras y dolorosas, siempre había una especie de desprecio hacia ellos cuando discutía con su padre, todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba cuando los iba a consolar después de sus peleas. James tomó a su hermana en brazos y se dirigió al segundo piso, Albus le siguió poco después.

Había otra cosa que hacía que los niños sintieran cierta aversión por su madre; ella hacía que ellos escucharan sus peleas. Sabía que era totalmente raro e ilógico, por lo menos para un niño de la edad de Lily, pero James y él comenzaron a entenderlo con el paso del tiempo. Ambos sabía que su padre siempre lanzaba un hechizo aislante para que ellos nunca escucharan sus discusiones, pero más de una vez ambos habían visto como su madre los quitaba. James pensó una vez que quizás ella al colocar los suyos neutralizaba el de su padre y por eso oían, mucho después Albus pensó otra cosa. Su madre quería que escucharan la conversación para quedar como la víctima, hacer que padre fuera el malo. Había llegado a esa conclusión cuando notó la forma en que su madre les consolaba, como si supiera que ellos habían odio, siempre recalcando que la culpa era de su padre. Su papá por otro lado simplemente les sonreía con pena y les regalaba un beso, porque él no sabía que ellos escuchaban, no, su padre era ingenuo, su padre no lo sabía todo.

Como todo niño que crece queriendo a sus padres muchas veces intentaron hacer algo para que dejaran de pelear o de que se llevaran bien. James lo había intentado con bromas y su comportamiento desordenado, pero no daba resultado. Lily con su delicadeza y el deseo de hacer cosas con los dos juntos, pero tampoco funcionaba. Él… él no hizo nada, ¿por qué? Porque era el único en pensar en que sus padres estarían mejor lejos del otro, ellos no se querían. Si, era un pensamiento triste para alguien tan pequeño como él, pero no era tonto. A diferencia de sus hermanos, el se había refugiado en libros y en el silencio de la casa, trataba de apartar su mente de los problemas y de los gritos. Su madre se mostraba indiferente por su actitud, su padre en cambio se había preocupado en un principio y trató de ayudarle, pero viendo que su hijo era así porque quería – ignoraba que sabía lo de sus peleas – comenzó a traerle libros, cada uno más fascinante que él otro, comenzaron a conversar de diferentes temas, a jugar ajedrez juntos, su padre se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Albus.

Hoy era o había sido el cumpleaños de Albus, cumplía los 11 años, en menos de un mes partiría a Hogwarts. Hoy debía ser un día feliz, y lo había sido en un comienzo. Se habían levantado con el canto de su padre y hermanos, con un delicioso desayuno hecho por su papá, ¿su madre? Ella había llegado muy tarde por una de sus reuniones y tenía sueño. "Nos alcanzará en la Madriguera" había dicho su padre con una sonrisa. Todos fueron entonces a la casa de sus abuelos, la mayoría de sus tíos y primos estaban en el lugar con una sonrisa. Pero a la hora del almuerzo su madre aún no llegaba, la esperaron, pero seguía sin aparecer. Su padre entonces decidió ir en su búsqueda. Tardó, tardó mucho y los ánimos de la fiesta se habían apagado un poco. Fue en eso que había llegado su padre junto a su madre, ambos con el ceño fruncido. Ginny vestía de manera elegante, demasiado para ir a una simple fiesta de cumpleaños familiar. Pero en realidad ella lo había olvidado, ella había colocado otro compromiso por sobre su hijo, ella no había recordado la fiesta de cumpleaños del Albus. Se había ido a otra reunión de la alta sociedad. Después de eso, el ambiente del lugar fue tensó y desagradable. Sus padres llegaron a discutir cuando hubieran regresado a casa.

Fue en esa noche, después de la "explicación" de su madre, de la cara de pena de su padre que lo había decidido. Su padre era su mejor amigo, la persona que más quería, el que al final de cuentas era su padre y madre. Él quería que su padre fuera feliz y sabía que aun lado de Ginevra Weasley no lo seria. Sabía que Lily no lo entendería, pero James sí. Esa noche se escapó a la habitación de su hermano, él; con cierto dolor en los ojos, había entendido lo que quería decir y estaba de acuerdo. Lo mejor en esos momentos era que sus padres se separaran y ellos participarían en ello. Una carga muy pesadas para niños tan jóvenes.

Faltando menos de una semana ambos jóvenes comenzaron con el plan.

- Hey Harry – Ron había entrado en la oficina de su mejor amigo. El moreno de ojos verde le contempló extrañado, después de todo, a esa hora era raro ver en el departamento de Aurores a su amigo, siempre se iba a comer con su esposa. Ron por otro lado se guardó una mueca de incomodidad, Harry tenía unas feas ojeras y lucia muy cansado. Casi le recordaba a la época en la que buscaban los Horrocruxes.

- Hola Ron… pasa, toma asiento – le indicó con la mano la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio - ¿qué te traer por aquí?

- Bueno, me encantaría decirte que estaba ocioso y quise venir a verte… pero…

- ¿Pero? – insistió al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

- Pero vengo por un motivo más personal… Se… sabemos – se corrigió – Sabemos que las cosas entre tú y mi hermana no van bien hermano – Harry hizo una mueca.

- Creo que todo el mundo lo ha notado… he… he tratado de solucionarlo, supongo que ya pasará.

- No Harry… - le corrigió el pelirrojo – no me refiero a lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Albus. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso… lo que digo es que su relación lleva mucho, _mucho _tiempo mal… nosotros no queríamos meternos, yo especialmente porque quedo en dos bandos, pero me canse de ver como estas.

- ¿Por cómo estoy?

- Harry… no eres ni la sobra de ti. De aquel chico que se convirtió en auror, de aquel que sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando supo la llegada de James. Luces como aquellos días de la guerra – el pelinegro hizo una mueca incomoda.

- Lo solucionaremos Ron… no te preocupes por eso.

- Se que no eres tú el que tiene la culpa Harry. Ginny es mi hermana, pero no soy ciego y ella no lo está haciendo bien… de hecho no está haciendo _nada _bien.

- Es tu hermana Ron, no me pidas hablar de estos temas contigo.

- Lo entiendo… - el chico suspiró – Hace un par de días Hermione y yo escuchamos algo… de tus hijos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Siempre pones un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor cuando discuten, ¿verdad Harry?

- Por supuesto.

- Albus le dijo a Rose que vio a su madre quitarlos varias veces – Harry abrió los ojos asustado.

- ¿Ellos saben?

- Tal parece que siempre lo han sabido amigo. Es más, ellos dijeron que Ginny les consuela después de sus peleas.

- Oh maldita sea – Harry había bajo la vista derrotado, por mucho tiempo había pensado que le había horrado un dolor a sus hijos, que eran inocentes ignorantes de la verdad, pero se había equivocado.

- Harry… ¿por qué sigues con ella? – le dolía hacer esa pregunta, en especial porque se trataba de su hermana, pero no podía hacer odios sordos ante la verdad. Él también era padre, tenía dos pequeños retoños a los cuales amaba, dos retoños que ponían cara de dolor cada vez que él y Hermione discutían por tonteras, pero ellos siempre trataban de evitarles ver eso, ambos. Y el saber que su hermana hacia participes activos de ello a sus hijos no hizo más que horrorizarlo. Quería a Harry como un hermano y el verlo tan destruido tampoco era buen incentivo, Hermione y él habían decidido no involucrarse, esperando que ambos supieran llevar el problema. Pero el tiempo había pasado y nada había cambiado. Su mujer había intentado hacer entrar en razón primero a su hermana, hacerla entender el problema, que lamentablemente era su culpa. No hizo caso y casi sacó a su mujer a patas de su casa. Ginny había dejado de ser la dulce niña de antaño, tal parecía que la fama y privilegios que el nombre de su esposo le habían dado la consumió. Así que tomaron la decisión más drástica, hacer entrar en razón a Harry de que esa relación era más que nada dañina; tanto para ellos como para sus hijos.

- No… No puedes preguntarme eso Ron… - depositó su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba cansado.

- ¿La amas? – solo hubo silencio ante la respuesta, a Ron eso le dolió, no había vuelta atrás – entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

- ¿Y los niños Ron?... quiero que ellos tengan a sus dos padres… tengan eso que no tuve.

- Harry entiende… a pesar de que tu no tuviste a tus padres, sabías que se amaban… tus hijos pueden tenerlos, pero al final la convivencia en ese ambiente los terminará dañando.

- Tengo que pensarlo… yo… yo no puedo tomar una decisión así.

- Lo comprendo, tomate tu tiempo… pero Harry… - dolía lo que iba a decir – Lily se quedará sola… no estarán sus hermanos para distraerla cuando comiencen a discutir y por favor no digas que pondrás mas hechizos o complacerás a mi hermana para no pelear… eso no solucionará nada…

- Lo pensaré Ron… lo pensaré.

Dos días antes de la partida a Hogwarts James y Albus se encontraban conversando en la habitación del primero. Había sido idea de Albus el dejar que su tío Ron escuchara su conversación con Rose, todo de manera inocente. Sabía que sus tíos tenían un pensamiento similar al de ellos, solo que habían preferido abstenerse a interferir. Lily era inocente de todo, no sabía lo que sus hermanos tramaban y era lo mejor.

- ¿Estás seguro? Albus… no puedes jugar con eso.

- No lo hago… - negó cansado.

- Pero… pero… ¡Ir a Slytherin es mucho! – casi chilló el mayor.

- Mamá odia Slytherin, es una forma de hacerla escarmentar… de ir en su contra.

- Pero… ¿y papá?

- A papá no le importa la casa a la que vallamos. Mientras estemos bien él es feliz.

- Pero Albus, _tú_ no estarás BIEN en ese lugar. Somos Potter maldita sea, te lincharan en esa misma noche.

- No seas ridículo James. No lo harán, será demasiado evidente. Simplemente me harán la vida imposible.

- ¿¡Y eso es poco!

- Por papá lo es – el mayor cayó.

- No me hagas hacer de enemigo hermanito. No quiero.

- Pero…

- Se que no te haré cambiar de opinión, Merlín y quiera que el Sombrero no haga caso a lo que quieres y te mande a Gryffindor, pero… si llegará a pasar, no quiero que sientas que estás solo, ni que ellos lo piensen. No daremos a ver que los Potter no son unidos – Albus sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano.

- Madre probablemente me desprecie durante un tiempo… todas sus amigas son de la "buena cepa"…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No… pero quiero hacerlo… sabes que no bastará con la plática de tío Ron para que papá la deje – James hizo una mueca de dolor, pero a Albus no le importó, el amaba a su papá y era incluso más importante que su madre – madre armará un alboroto por esto. Papá me defenderá… y verá que madre es… madre – dijo casi en un suspiro – que no congenian.

- Debemos ser los hijos más raros del mundo Albus… - dijo con una mueca que reflejaba el dolor de todo aquello – somos los únicos que quieren que sus padres se separen.

- ¿Qué mi padrino y tía Ginny se separen? – albos chicos saltaron ante la voz del intruso, asustados posaron su vista frente a Teddy Lupin, quien los veía impresionado.

- Teddy – susurró James contrariado.

- Wow… y yo que quería darles una sorpresa, pero veo que fui yo quien se la ganó – hizo una mueca.

- Teddy escucha… nosotros – Albus había comenzado a hiperventilar, era el problema que tenía, cuando estaba nervioso y en situaciones estresantes su cuerpo se desequilibraba y mostraba esa clase de reacciones.

- Hey, hey, peque… tranquilo – lo calmó Teddy. James se había ganado a su lado y había comenzado a sobar su espalda. Albus por muy seguro que se mostrara era tímido y retraído, la misma situación de sus padres le había arrojado a un círculo de autoaislamiento.

- Teddy nosotros… - comenzó James inseguro. Tedd era como un hermano para ellos, al morir su abuela Andromeda había comenzado a vivir con ellos, él también era consciente de las discusiones entre sus padres, pero al igual que ellos había sido un mudo espectador, principalmente porque no sabía cómo abordar el tema con su padrino. Ahora, que vivía en un departamento después de haber entrado a la academia de Aurores, se había alejado un poco del tema, pero no era como si este no existiera, la evidente cara de cansancio de su Padrino expresaba lo mal que estaba. Había muchos rumores en el cuerpo de Aurores, pero era difícil que alguien llegara a la verdad. Miró a los dos niños que consideraba hermanos con cierto aire de dolor, impresionado y al mismo tiempo escandalizado que ambos jóvenes fueran consientes de lo que sucedía y tomaran cartas sobre ello.

- Okey… cuénteme todo lo que está pasando y que están tramando - Los jóvenes comenzaron a narrarle todo lo que sabía y lo que se sentían, lo que pensaban y porque habían llegado a tomar aquella radical decisión.

- …Juntos no serán felices… Papá no lo es – terminó de narrar Albus. Tedd suspiró, los entendía completamente, pero ellos habían pasado por alto un pequeño detalle que, de decírselos, les resultaría más doloroso el ver a su madre.

- Lo entiendo… pero hay una falla en su plan…

- ¿Una falla?

- Tía Ginny no va a dejar a mi padrino así como así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – James se había sentado aún lado de Teddy.

- Bueno… - meditó un poco el cómo se los diría – todas las cosas que tía Ginny tiene en estos momentos… esas cosas que quiere; las fiestas, las reuniones, las charlas en sociedad. Las tiene porque está casada con mi padrino, si ellos llegaran a separase, perderá todo aquello que le gusta…

- ¿Dices que debemos mantener los caprichos de madre? – preguntó Albus, Tedd se asombró ante el tono de asqueo expresado en dichas palabras.

- No, solo digo que será difícil que tía Ginny esté de acuerdo con la separación – la habitación se quedó en silencio, Albus se mordió el labio inferior con cierta duda, esa parte no había pasado por su mente, solo había querido que su papá se alejará de su mamá.

- Nuestro mundo no es como el de los muggle donde debe haber un acuerdo por ambas partes. Las uniones entre nosotros son por magia. Si uno de ellos no quiere estar con el otro la magia no le obligará… el ministerio dará favor al rompimiento – James se había movido incomodo, había encontrado oportuno informarse bien del tema. Sus dos hermanos le miraron con asombro.

- Siendo así… yo les ayudaré con su plan.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Albus, sorprendido del ofrecimiento de su "hermano".

- Quiero a mi padrino como si fuera mi padre… y al igual que ustedes verle derrumbado es horrible… cada día se va borrando aquella imagen que tenia de él, donde siempre portaba una sonrisa. Ahora no es ni la sombra de aquel tiempo.

- Para nosotros no es fácil… pero es necesario.

- Lo sé James, me duele mucho que sean ustedes lo que hagan esto. Ustedes no deberían ni saber del tema… no deberían ser participes de esto, por eso no puedo dejarles solos. Necesitaran un contacto mientras estén en Hogwarts, yo les ayudaré con eso.

- Gracias Teddy.

- No deberían dar las gracias para esto.

- Lo sabemos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Opiniones, sugerencias, reclamos, envíos de chocolate, ¡Todo es bien recibido! Nos vemos, dejen su reviews.<em>**


	2. La Selección

**_Capítulo 2 "La Selección"_**

El periodo para ir a Hogwarts había llegado. James había molestado el resto de los días a su hermano, diciendo que terminaría en la casa de las Serpientes. Ese era el primer paso de su plan, que tenía como objetivo el saber cuál sería la reacción de su madre frente a este hecho. Ginny había mirado a su hijo mayor de forma reprobatoria; amonestándolo cada vez que lo decía, alegando que sería una deshonra que uno de ellos terminará en la casa de las serpientes. Harry le había quitado importancia diciendo que sólo eran travesuras de James.

Ambos hermanos supieron que el plan de que Albus fuera a Slytherin daría resultado.

Ahora estaba casi toda la familia en la estación de King Cross. El bullicio de todas las personas reunidas en el lugar apenas permitía que se oyeran entre ellos. James bromeaba con su primo Fred, el último se había unido en sus intenciones de molestar a su hermano, muy a pesar de Albus. Ambos hermanos habían decidido contarle la verdad a Fred y Rose, principalmente porque eran los más cercanos a ellos y porque necesitarían su ayuda o eso había pedido James, quien no quería que por alguna razón el resto de la familia molestara a Albus cuando fuera enviado a la casa verde y plata.

- ¡Deja ya de molestar! - alegó Albus enojado, su hermano se había tomado demasiado enserio su papel. James rio divertido y paso una de sus manos por el pelo de Albus - ¡Papá!

- Deja de incomodar a tu hermano, James – lo amonestó su Padre con una sonrisa.

- Okey, Okey… - dijo alegre al tiempo que alzaba las manos, más después de ver algo cerca de ahí se puso lívido - ¡Aleja tus manos de mi hermano Victorie! – pronto vieron un rayo rojo interponerse entre la pareja. Harry negó divertido ante eso.

- Me recuerda a Ron con eso… - le comentó Hermione que estaba a su lado. Rose hablaba con su padre de diferentes cosas, un poco alejados del mundo, después de todo, Ronald Weasley no estaba muy feliz de dejar partir a su querida hija.

- Y que lo digas.

- Oh miren… es el Hurón – la voz de Ron expresaba cierta hostilidad, pero todos sabían que era más que nada los residuos de su enojo infantil. Harry y Hermione se giraron en dirección a donde miraba su amigo.

Draco Malfoy se ubicaba varios metros más allá, a su lado se estaba su esposa; una mujer muy hermosa, pero que tenía una mirada tan altiva como la de su esposo. Frente a ellos, lanzando miradas curiosas, estaba la réplica del primero. "Coincidencias existenciales", había pensado Harry al tiempo que se giraba a ver a Albus, después de todo, debía admitir que el menor de sus hijos varones era el que más se parecía a él. _Un clon,_ habían dicho muchos. Ambos Malfoy hicieron una leve inclinación en forma de saludo cuando se percataron que les miraban. Harry y Hermione fueron los únicos en retribuirlas, Ron solo había bufado y Ginny les había mandado una mirada glacial.

- Mira Rose… no te acerque a ese chiquillo por nada del mundo. Es más ¡Tienes que ser mejor que él!

- ¡Ron! – lo regañó su mujer, Harry solo rió divertido – te prohíbo estrictamente que vuelvas a hacer esa clase de comentarios.

- Pero Hermione…

- Pero nada… el chico no te ha hecho nada… _Nada - _ puntualizó – así que deja los rencores infantiles - Ron bufó inconforme. Los niños ignoraron el altercado.

- Papá… - Harry se giró al origen del llamado. Albus se había acercado a su padre algo preocupado, a última hora había comenzado a dudar de su plan.

- ¿Qué sucede Al? – Harry se colocó a la misma altura de su hijo para luego posar una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, en un gesto que trataba ser de ánimo.

- ¿Qué sucederá si llego a quedar en Slytherin? – Harry sonrió, tal parecía que James había conseguido asustar a su hermano y sabía que un simple consuelo de "a mí no me importará" no serviría del todo.

- Escúchame Al… ¿recuerdas el por qué te coloqué Severus como segundo nombre?

- Por tu profesor de Pociones, dijiste que había hecho muchas cosas por ti… por todos. Que había sido el hombre más valiente que habías conocido.

- Así es… él era de Slytherin y resultó ser un excelente hombre. La guerra obligó a muchos a tomar decisiones tanto malas como buenas. La mayoría de las personas que fueron a Slytherin tenían a sus familias de por medio, ellos no tenía muchas opciones, pero eso no significó que algunos no hicieran las cosas bien… Uno no es lo que los demás dicen que eres… tú eres quien quieres ser. No importa donde estés o que colores lleves – Albus sonrió ante las palabras de su padre, habían conseguido calmarlo – Además, el sombrero siempre toma en cuenta tus decisiones, si te da a elegir podrás pedir que vayas a Gryffindor, conmigo lo hizo.

- Gracias Papá…

- Albus, nunca juzgues a alguien sin conocerle. Lamentablemente tú y tus hermanos se verán arrastrados por imágenes idealizadas y también encontraras que muchas familias han instalado perjuicios en sus hijos. Trata de ser imparcial ¿sí?

- Claro Papá – Harry sonrió, desordenó el cabello de su hijo en un gesto cariñoso, Albus rió ante ello.

- Será mejor que suban, ya es tarde – habló Ginny molesta por el discurso que su esposo había dado. Todos los niños comenzaron a apretujarse para despedirse, tras una serie de palabras de ánimo cada uno fue desapareciendo al interior de la maquina.

- James, Albus ¡Cuídense! - Lily agitaba una de sus manos en forma de despedida, mientras que la otra agarraba con fuerza la de su Papá - ¡Mándeme muchas cartas!

- Tranquila peque, te contaré todas mis emocionantes aventuras y me aseguraré que Albus te cuente las suyas – dijo con una sonrisa James.

Pronto los pitidos del tren indicaron que era hora de partir. Los rezagados ingresaron al tren y comenzaron a despedirse de sus familiares por los ventanales, en su mayoría niños de primer año quienes aún no se hacían a la idea de que estarían lejos de sus padres. Los mayores, en cambio, ya se retiraban en busca de un buen compartimiento en donde pudieran reunirse con sus amigos. Los padres con sonrisas de orgullo despedían a sus pequeños tesoros, algunas más felices, otros más preocupados, pero era lo normal. Tras una última señal el tren comenzó a avanzar, alejándose poco a poco de la estación de King Cross.

Albus, junto a su prima Rose, caminaban por los pasillos del tren en busca de algún compartimiento desocupado. James les había dejado para irse con Fred en busca de sus amigos. Albus lo prefería, ya se encontraba cansado con el asunto de las casas, con cierto temor había consultado a su padre sobre qué sucedería si en determinado caso terminaba en la casa de las serpientes, se alegraba saber que no se enfadaría ni nada por el estilo, aquello le dejaba un poco más tranquilo. Caminaron un poco más hasta que lograron encontrar un compartimiento sin ocupantes visibles.

- Estoy tan emocionada… – comenzó su nervioso parloteo la pelirroja. Albus le lanzó una sonrisa de ánimo, él también estaba nervioso, pero no precisamente por su perspectiva de entrar en Hogwarts, sino porque tendría que vivir siete años de su vida en una casa que probablemente le odiaría – me leí la historia de Hogwarts…

- Oh Rose. Sabes perfectamente que la mitad del libro son puras mentiras – corroboró divertido Albus.

- Pero…

- Vamos, Papá dice que es más emocionante ver las cosas por uno mismo – arrastró su baúl y con algo de esfuerzo logró subirlo. Miró a su prima, evaluando si necesitaba alguna clase de ayuda con el suyo, pero pudo ver que fue perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por ella misma. Albus se sentó junto a la ventana y posó su mirada en el verde paraje que se movía con rapidez.

- Pero… - Rose se sentó con el seño fruncido – creo que es mejor tener alguna clase de conocimiento…

- Supongo… - respondió sin mirarla. Un silencio agradable inundó el compartimiento. Cada vez que evocaba el momento de la selección cientos de mariposas se movían en su estómago, en un principio le hubiera gustado estar en la casa de su padre, aunque Ravenclaw también era una buena opción. Sólo esperaba poder hacer aunque sea un amigo dentro de Slytherin.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer Albus? - su prima se observaba nerviosa.

- Si… ya te lo dije Rose… necesitamos que nuestros padres se separen.

- ¿Pero no hay otra forma? – el tono de angustia era papable en sus palabras.

- Creo que papá es demasiado optimista… confía mucho en madre y ella no dejará todo aquello que le gusta. Necesitamos un detonante.

- Pero no es seguro que quedes en ella, después de todo, nuestras familias siempre han quedado en Gryffindor.

- Papá me dijo que el sombrero toma en cuenta tus opiniones. Intentaré que me escuche.

- Sigo pensando que es una tontería.

- Lo sé…

Albus volvió a posar su visa en el paraje. Rose, por el contrario, centró su mirada en la desgarbada figura de su primo; se veía perdido y pequeño. Albus nunca ha dado la imagen de un chico fuerte o explosivo, como era el caso de su primo James. Albus era más callado, más centrado, pero al mismo tiempo más solitario. Habían veces que ni ella era capaz de entrar en su mundo, a pesar de que tenían gustos similares.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. En la entrada del compartimiento estaban dos gemelos, ambos de cabellos castaños claro y ojos azules, de facciones agradables a la vista. El que había abierto la puerta llevaba una gran sonrisa a diferencia de su hermano; que estaba más atrás, quien portaba una mirada algo seria.

- Hey, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí?

- Claro… sólo estamos nosotros – respondió Rose una vez vio cabecear a Albus en acuerdo.

- ¡Genial! Te lo dije Brian, sólo había que preguntar – dijo feliz, sin esperar más arrastró su baúl al interior del compartimiento para luego subirlo, su hermano hizo lo mismo.

- Gracias – agradeció el otro chico.

- Oha, que emocionante… - comenzó a parlotear el chico de la sonrisa – Por cierto, me llamo Ian, él es mi hermano gemelo, Brian. Un gusto.

- Soy Albus.

- Rose – sonrió la chica.

- Oh, bonitos nombres, aunque el tuyo es raro – habló refiriéndose a Albus.

- Supongo…

- No puedo creer que ya sea nuestro turno… es una pasada – comenzó a hablar emocionado Ian – nunca pensé que tendríamos que llegar por tren a Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? – consultó Rose extrañada.

- Oh bueno… nosotros no somos de Inglaterra, venimos de Estados unidos.

- Oh… pensé que ahí también había un colegio.

- Lo hay… - habló por primera vez Brian – nos mudamos hace poco. Nuestros padres pensaron que era mejor venir a ésta escuela.

- ¡Cierto! Es por eso que aun no nos ponemos al corriente de todo…

- Bueno… Hogwarts es, sin duda, uno de los mejores colegios – habló emocionada Rose. Albus sonrió divertido, el chico hiperactivo; que se había sentado a su lado, le había caído bien, era demasiado expresivo y eso le agradaba. Lo más probable era que quedara en Gryffindor, una lástima que no pudiera ser compañeros de casa.

- Hace un rato escuchamos a unos niños decir algo de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor… - comenzó Brian - ¿Qué es eso?

- Son las casas de Hogwarts – comenzó a responder Albus – Hogwarts fue fundada por cuatro grandes magos y cada uno formó una casa con las cualidades que ellos consideraban importantes. Las casas que conformar Hogwarts son: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin. En el transcurso del año las casas compiten por puntos para ganarse la copa de las casas.

- Oh, ya veo… ¿y qué diferencia hay entre una y otra?

- Los atributos. En Gryffindor están los valientes. En Ravenclaw los listos. En Hufflepuff los leales y en Slytherin los astutos. Algunas casas están mejor catalogadas que otras, pero eso no tiene importancia.

- Wai – dijo feliz Ian – me gustaría estar en todas, debería haber una quinta casa con los cuatro atributos esos… - Albus sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

Nuevamente la puerta del compartimiento fue abierta, los cuatro pares de ojos se giraron en dirección al visitante. James junto a Fred miraron con atención a los chicos que acompañaban a su hermano, había esperado encontrarlo sólo con Rose. Fred y él querían tratar de convencerle de desistir del plan, pero tal parecía que no iba a ser posible.

- ¡Hermanito querido! – Chilló James con una sonrisa – veo que has hecho amigos.

- Es increíble verlos crecer tan rápido… - lloró dramáticamente Fred. A pesar de ser ambos pelirrojos y familiares, era muy fácil diferenciarlos. El cabello de James era un rojo más oscuro que a poca luz podría verse como marrón, además que sus ojos eran castaños y tenía una que otra peca. Fred, en cambio, poseía un rojo más claro e intenso, era de ojos azules y abundantes pecas, en lo que respecta estatura hasta el momento ambos iban parejos.

- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

- Mi querida Rose, nosotros también estamos felices de que estés aquí… No, no te preocupes, estamos bien, y si, tuve un buen día.

- Fred, vinimos juntos desde la estación – habló exasperada.

- ¡Pero tu deber, como prima, es extrañarnos!

- Como no…

- Bueno, bueno… ¿nos presentaran a sus acompañantes? – James decidió que era hora de ponerse serios en términos potterescos.

- ¡Hola! – habló contento Ian, aquellos dos chicos le habían caído muy bien – Me llamó Ian y el del ceño fruncido es mi hermano Brian.

- Waa... dos gemelos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que algunos fueron a Hogwarts… - comenzó Fred.

- Si, no hemos visto a los Coote desde que salimos del compartimiento, hace 5 minutos – terminó James.

- Idiotas – negó divertido Albus.

- Hey, espero que queden en una buena casa, ya saben, Gryffindor siempre es una excelente opción ¡Más aún si quieres hacer travesuras!

- ¡No lo incites James!

- Au, serás un dolor en el trasero Rose, te quiero primita, de verdad, pero… ¿no podrías irte a Ravenclaw mejor? – Albus rió ante el comentario de Fred. Su Papá y tío Ron habían dicho que Rose se parecía mucho a tía Hermione, lo que significaba que no le agradaban los rompe reglas, y James junto a Fred eran los rompe reglas de la época.

- Se lo diré a tío George.

- ¡Mi padre me ha dado un suculento embarque de bromas!

- Es la peor amenaza que pudiste lanzar prima de mi alma – Ian soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Mola!, ¡yo quiero hacer bromas!

- Ian, quédate quieto – lo amonestó su hermano.

- ¡Vamos Brian! ¡Desde que papá me desmuggleso me aburro como ostra!

- ¿Desmugglesar?- consultó James - Nueva palabra… anótala Fred, la agregaremos al diccionario.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó Albus.

- Oh, bueno… en América los magos estamos demasiado influenciados por los Muggles, y papá está cansado de eso, después de todo, somos magos… ¡los adoramos, no se equivoquen! – habló cuando vio la cara de los mayores – pero en cierta forma tiene razón, hemos perdido muchas de nuestras costumbres.

- En América es más común ver a niños magos jugando frente a una pantalla que jugando Quidditch – aclaró Brian

- ¡Qué horror! No os preocupes pequeños sapitos… - comenzó James con voz dramática.

- Es saltamontes, James – susurró Fred divertido.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Saltamontes!... – exclamó alzando las manos, pero su ceño se frunció un poco así que se giró hacia su primo - ¿por qué saltamontes? Fred.

- ¿Mito muggle? No lo sé… así era en la película.

- Oh, no importa… Como decía – se aclaró la garganta – ¡No se preocupen pequeños saltamontes, nosotros; Fred Weasley y James Sirius Potter, los conduciremos en el bello arte del merodeador y el Quidditch!

- ¡Sii! – saltó feliz Ian.

- No gracias – exclamó Brian.

- Wa, para ser gemelos son bastante diferentes – dijo James después de dejar su _impresionante_ acto. Muchos niños, que pasaban por el corredor, los miraban con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh, Brian y yo somos bastantes compenetrados!

- Define compenetrado Ian – habló Brian. El otro chico rió culpable.

- jajajaja… muy bien, Fred; amigo mío, primo del alma, debemos volver a nuestro pequeño cuartel.

- Nos vemos enanos… ¡Que el calamar gigante no se los coma! – cerraron la puerta entre risas.

- ¡¿Hay un calamar gigante! – se escuchó el grito entusiasta de Ian. James y Fred solo rieron divertidos, al parecer tendrían a alguien nuevo en el equipo.

Entre conversaciones y risas el tiempo comenzó a pasar. La señora del carrito había pasado por su compartimiento y cada quien había comprado algo para el viaje. Albus y Rose descubrieron que bajo la influencia del chocolate Ian podía ser aún más escandaloso de lo que ya era. Albus participó poco entre los diálogos, estar rodeado de gente que no era su familia le hacía sentirse un poco incomodo, pero le alegraba haber conocido a los hermanos O'Conner. La noche comenzó a hacerse presente por los ventanales, así que los cuatro integrantes decidieron colocarse sus túnicas. No pasó mucho cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse en la estación.

Albus, una vez fuera del tren, pudo ver a la gran cantidad de alumnos que salían de éste. Divisó entre la gente como unas cuantas cabezas rojas se dirigían por un caminito distinto al de los niños de primero quienes estaban siendo llamados por Hagrid. Los cuatro chicos se acercaron hacía el mencionado, Ian había lanzado una exclamación de asombro bastante escandalosa cuando vio al guardabosque. Albus había reído antes eso, pero luego su atención fue llamada por un cuarteto. Tres chicos y una chica conversaban de manera silenciosa entre ellos, sólo pudo reconocer a uno, era el chico del cual tío Ron había advertido a Rose.

Scorpius Malfoy miraba su alrededor con atención, se alegraba que los amigos de su padre se hubieran convencido de mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, habría sido algo solitario no tener a ninguno de sus amigos de la infancia en aquel lugar. Ahora mismo los cuatro esperaban a que el hombre semi-gigante se dignara a llevarlos a los dichosos barcos. No era como si tuviera algo contra él, para nada, pero tenía hambre y frío y eso jugaba puntos en contra.

Rió ante una broma dicha por Violet, la hija del matrimonio Nott. Después de eso Edward, hijo de los Zabini, comenzaba a discutir sobre un par de libros que había leído en el verano con Isaac Parkinson. Desinteresado del tema comenzó a pasear su vista por el lugar, no había mucho que ver, sólo a un grupo de chicos con una gran cantidad de azúcar en sus venas por lo sobre excitados que se mostraban. Sin embargo su vista se posó en uno de los chicos, lo ubicaba, su padre había saludo al suyo en la estación. Después de ese evento su madre simplemente había criticado la mala educación de la madre del chico y su hermano, su padre no emitió comentario alguno. El chico se veía bastante enclenque, bueno, no era como si él se viera muy imponente, pero daba la sensación de que el chico trataba de mantener la mínima cantidad de miradas sobre su persona. Sabía, por uno de sus amigos de cursos superiores, que su hermano era todo lo contrario al concepto discreción y silencio. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia al hecho y siguió prestándoles la debida atención a sus amigos, no percatándose con eso en la mirada de Albus que se había posado en él.

Después de un par de minutos de espera, Hagrid dio la indicación de subir a los barcos que les esperaban. Albus se encaminó a uno junto con su prima Rose y los gemelos, el primero en subir fue Ian quien movió la pequeña embarcación por su brusquedad al subir, los tres tuvieron que esperar a que el bote se estabilizara. El siguiente en subir fue Brian, quien después le ofreció su mano a Rose, la chica se sonrojó ante la caballerosa acción, su hermano simplemente rodo los ojos. Albus divertido se acercó a subir, pero se ruborizo avergonzado cuando Brian también hizo el ademán de ayudarle a subir, el no era una chica y no quería que le trataran como tal, pero Ian, pensando que era una broma, también ofreció su ayuda de manera exagerada. Los que estaban cerca comenzaron a reírse de la situación, pero otros comenzaron a lanzar comentarios de tener aires de grandeza y _abusar_ de su fama. Derrotado, decidió que era mejor subir lo antes posible, así que aceptó la ayuda de ambos, porque ninguno se movió para darle el espacio para subir.

La escena anterior se vio borrada de la mente de todos cuando comenzaron a adentrarse en el lago y tener la vista del castillo. Muchas exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon desde los diferentes barcos, algunas más exageradas que otras, como el caso de Ian. Un grito proveniente de una de las barcas cercanas hizo a todos girar la vista alarmados, para luego lanzar más exclamaciones de asombro. El Calamar gigante había decidido sacar uno de sus tentáculos, pero después de eso no hubo más movimientos de su parte, decepcionando de cierta forma a los niños.

El paseo en la barca se dio por concluido y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo una vez estuvieran todos en tierra. En la entrada de Hogwarts los esperaba un hombre de cabellos rojos y sonrisa encantadora, muchas chicas comenzaron a reír nerviosas. Por otro lado Rose y Albus sonrieron encantados. Su tío Charley había decidido, hace un par de años, alejarse del emocionante mundo de los Dragones y dedicarse a la docencia. En un principio había sido algo más que nada temporal, un favor hacia la directora, pero tal parecía que le había gustado del tema y cuando la directora McGonagall le ofreció quedar, aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Contrario al pensamiento popular, era el que más castigaba a su hermano y primo cuando realizaban alguna travesura.

- ¿Qué tal el paseo? – preguntó a la multitud de niños, Charley sonrió cuando vio los rostros alegres y extasiados de los jóvenes – muy bien. Hoy es su gran noche – se giró a ver al semigigante – Gracias Hagrid.

- De nada Profesor – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bien, síganme – el grupo de niños comenzó a seguir al chico pelirrojo entre murmullos – Como todos sabrán, Hogwarts está conformado por cuatro casas. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Detrás de esta puerta – se detuvo y se giró a ver al grupo – se encuentra el gran comedor. Una vez diga su nombre pasaran al frente para ser enviados a una casa por el sombrero seleccionador. Los miembros de su casa serán su familia. Obtendrán puntos por su buen comportamiento, notas, entre otras actividades. Pero también pueden ser restados. La casa con mayor número de puntos ganará la copa de las casas. Cada escuadra tiene un grupo de perfectos y su líder de Casa. Se dirigirán a ellos en caso de tener problemas o cualquier otra cosa. El jefe de casa de Slytherin es el profesor Slughorn de pociones. El jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff es el profesor Lans de transformaciones. El jefe de Ravenclaw es el profesor Flitwick de encantamientos y El jefe de Gryffindor es quien les habla, Charley Weasley, hago la asignatura de Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas, ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! – alzó la mano un impaciente Ian, su hermano y Albus lo miraron intrigados.

- Dígame señor O'Conner.

- Yey, ya se sabe mi nombre, usted es genial… - comenzó divertido, Charley rió ante la energía del joven – yo bien… habló del sombrero seleccionador… que lo colocaran para saber donde tenemos que ir… ¿duele? – muchas risas divertida se esparcieron por el lugar, otros en cambió simplemente negaron ante la pregunta estúpida que había sido efectuada.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un sangre muggle? – dijo un niño exasperado – Claro que no duele idiota… es un simple sombrero.

- ¡Hey! – Habló molesto Ian – Soy sangre pura si te interesa, pero me caen bien los muggle y no soy idiota, pero no soy de aquí, _¿capichi?_ Así que no sé cómo son las cosas acá.

- Señor Clemens, le agradecería que se guardara sus comentarios. Y señor O'Conner, no, no duele, siéntase despreocupado por eso.

- ¡Gracias profesor!

- Muy bien, vamos.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y todos los jóvenes comenzaron a seguir al hombre. Los alumnos mayores, que estaban sentados en las mesas correspondientes a su casa, miraron con curiosidad a los nuevos. Albus buscó la figura de su hermano en la mesa de los Leones y cuando dio con él vio que le enviaba una sonrisa de ánimo, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación. Trató de enviarle una sonrisa, pero fracasó miserablemente. De pronto comenzó a escuchar cientos de rumores, exclamaciones de asombro seguidas de su nombre, eso le incomodó, no soportaba tener tantas miradas sobre él. Dio unos cuentos pasos hacia atrás en un intento de ocultarse entre sus compañeros, pero pasó a empujar a uno de los chicos.

- Lo lamento – se giró rápidamente ante el mencionado, pero se impresionó de ver al chico rubio de antes. Scorpius le miró indiferente, había notado el intento del chico por esconderse.

- No hay problema… - no le tomó importancia y siguió mirando al frente, Albus hizo lo mismo, además los chicos aun lado del rubio no le habían dado miradas muy agradables.

Se detuvieron, frente a ellos pudieron ver una simple silla la cual tenía sobre si un ¿sombrero? O algo así, se veía muy desgastado y viejo, como si tuviera cientos de años, cosa que no erraban. Vieron como aquel pedazo de tela comenzaba a moverse y entre sus pliegues se formaba una especie de boca y ojos, y frente a todos ellos el sombrero comenzó a cantar. La canción era bastante rara y hacia versos incoherentes o hasta estúpidos, más de uno se había reído cuando dijo _"No me veo fino, pero huelo a vino". _Después de unos minutos el sombrero terminó su cantico y el gran comedor se lleno de aplausos.

- Supongo que mi padre estaba en lo cierto al decir que canta cosas muy estrafalarias – escuchó un rumor desde sus espaldas.

- Muy bien, pasen al frente cuando diga su nombre – el Gran comedor estaba en completo silencio – Admans, Andreu.

Un chico flacucho y algo desgarbado comenzó a caminar en dirección al sombrero, una vez se hubo sentado y le hubieran colocado el sombrero, basto unos cuantos segundos para que gritara.

- ¡Ravenclaw! – los aplausos no tardaron en llegar de la casa azul. El chico se encaminó sin demora a su nueva casa donde fue recibido con aplausos y uno que otro golpecito en la espalda.

- Arma, Pandora – la misma rutina y silencio.

- ¡Slytherin! – el mismo recibimiento, pero algo más serio y reservado por parte de la casa verde. Dos chicos más con la letra A fueron sorteados, uno a Hufflepuff y el otro a Ravenclaw.

- Bolson, Edgar.

- ¡Gryffindor! – la casa de los leones era la más bulliciosa.

El sorteo continuo entre exclamaciones de alegría y conformidad, los aplausos no dejaban de escucharse por todo el lugar. En un momento se habían ido tres niños de forma consecutiva a Hufflepuff hasta que un chico de apellido Geller fue enviado a Gryffindor rompiendo la racha de los tejones.

- Malfoy, Scorpius – un nuevo silencio se esparció por el lugar, quizás más impresionante y pesado que los anteriores. El chico se encaminó con paso decidido, ignorando a todo el mundo. Charley le envió una mirada divertida, era gracioso ver a un chico de no más de once años tan altivo e indiferente. Una vez se hubo colocado el sombrero, todos esperaron impacientes, varios sabían que Draco Malfoy no había durado más de dos segundos con el sombrero sobre su cabeza y querían ver si sería lo mismo con su hijo, pero el rubio ya llevaba como diez, siendo una de las elecciones más largas.

- ¡Slytherin! – pero el grito del sombrero disipó cualquier duda de que pudiera llegar a caer en otra cosa que no fuera la de verde y plata. Malfoy fue recibido por aplausos y sonrisas de sus miembros. Dos chicos más con la letra M fueron sorteados. La chica Nott y Parkinson, al igual que su amigo, terminaron en Slytherin.

- Potter, Albus.

Silenció, aquello incomodó de sobremanera a Albus. Fijó su vista en Rose quien le mandó una sonrisa de ánimo, por curiosidad giró su vista hacia los gemelos, ambos se veían impresionados, quizás no esperaban haberse ido en el mismo compartimiento que el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico. Suspiró. A paso lento salió de la pequeña multitud que iba quedando, sintió las miradas de todo el comedor sobre él, lo que le hizo sentirse aun más nervioso. Respiró profundamente una vez llegó frente al sombrero, tomó asiento y no tardó en que su vista se viera bloqueada por el sombrero el cual le quedaba muy grande.

- _Siempre he creído que los Potter son interesantes – _una voz rasposa se oyó en su cabeza, dio un pequeño salto ante el repentino dialogo – _pero veamos… James Potter no dudo ni un segundo en querer ir a Gryffindor. Harry Potter eligió entre dos direcciones. Tu hermano solo quería un lugar donde poder divertirse… pero tú, pequeño… ¿estás seguro?_

_ - Yo… eh, si…_

- _Serias un perfecto León… el amor que estas demostrando con aquella acción te hace un digno representante… pero también tienes mucho de Ravenclaw… si, difícil. Y no dudo que también encajarías en Slytherin, eres astuto y lo que ambicionas quieres conseguirlo. Difícil._

_ - Por favor, yo… yo quiero ir a Slytherin._

_ - ¿Quieres en verdad?_

_ - Yo necesito ir, es por Papá…_

_ - Lo veo, lo veo… Puedo ver claramente que eres su hijo… estas seguro, puedo verlo. Pero déjame decirte algo… Encontraras cosas muy valiosas en Slytherin, como tu padre, no has hecho una mala elección – _Todos el mundo esperaba expectante, después de todo, Albus era el que más tiempo se había demorado con el sombrero en su cabeza. James sabía que eso no era un buen presagio, no al menos para las esperanzas que le quedaban - ¡Slytherin!

Decir que casi todos estaban impresionados era decir poco, algunos prácticamente se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Charley miró algo aprensivo al joven, no era como si discriminara a los Slytherin, pero había casos especiales y temía por uno de sus sobrinos. Neville, quien estaba en la mesa de profesores, miró con aprensión al chico, pensando seriamente que había tenido muy mala suerte. Los Gryffindors estaban mudos. James hizo un gesto de dolor, pero sonrió a su hermano. Fred le hizo un gesto de ánimo con los pulgares, sus demás primos casi ni le miraron.

En completo silencio Albus se sentó en el rincón más apartado de la mesa, aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido sentarse en una parte más centrada, algunos Slytherin le habían mandado frías miradas, los mayores más que nada. Soltó todo el aire que había estado guardando, se sentía algo mareado. No había recibido ni un solo aplauso o felicitación de su casa, era algo que se había esperado, pero el gesto igual le dolió. Los Slytherin no habían hecho ninguna exclamación porque estaban impactados e incómodos, en ese tema las opiniones estaban divididas.

Charley obligó a salir de su confusión al resto del Gran Comedor cuando llamó al siguiente en la lista. Tres chicos fueron sorteados, ninguno a Slytherin, en eso llegó el turno de los gemelos.

- O'Conner, Brian – con aire serio se dirigió hacia el sombrero.

- ¡Gryffindor! – la casa roja celebró.

- O'Conner, Ian – Albus miró con atención al chico, quien se dirigió con una gran sonrisa al sombrero. Se sentó y esperó a que se lo colocaran.

- ¡Mola! ¡Esta cosa habla! – fue la sonora exclamación que mandó, muchos soltaron una risa divertidos, otros simplemente negaron – Jo, ¿en serio?

- O'Conner, por favor, piense – habló molesta McGonagall. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, el hiperactivo chico había llamado la atención de varios y esperaban saber donde iría, pero la mayoría pensaban que terminarían en la misma casa de su hermano, después de todo, eran contados los casos en que gemelos se iban a casas diferentes.

- ¡Ah, por eso lo del vino! – se oyó la exclamación del chico, la mayoría rió.

- ¿Está conversando con el sombrero? – se oyó un murmullo.

- Creo que es por lo de la canción – se oyó otro.

- Ese chico está como cabra – nuevamente silencio. Vieron como el sombrero se movía y el chico asentía.

- ¡Slytherin!

Si algunos se quedaron sorprendidos por la elección de Albus, la de Ian había dejado la misma sensación de extrañeza. Su hermano había quedado en la casa contraria, lo cual era extraño y qué decir de su peculiar forma de ser, aquel chico debía ser el Slytherin más extraño de la historia de Hogwarts. Las serpientes se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer, pero al parecer eso no le había importado a Ian quien, con una sonrisa, se fue a sentar junto a Albus.

- ¡Albus! – exclamó cuando se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – se atrevió a preguntar, ignorando momentáneamente la selección.

- Oh, el sombrero es muy simpático, aunque me dijo que dejara de comer tanta azúcar – alzó los hombros restándole importancia – le pregunté por qué puso vino en su rima, me dijo que la poesía era abstracta y que lo del vino era metafórico… ¡no entendí ni una palabra!, pero no le pregunté más… - el chico hablaba como a mil por hora y a Albus le costó seguirle el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Por qué Slytherin?

- Oh, ¿eso? Me preguntó a donde me gustaría ir… y le dije que a donde fuiste tú – el chico le miró impresionado.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, parecías como alicaído cuando terminaste aquí… y bueno, no hubo mucha celebración de ellos – se encogió de hombros – y me caíste francamente bien y por eso me vine.

- Pero…

- El sombrero me dio una breve descripción de la casa antes de elegir, según entendí, tiene su pasado oscuro – habló serio – y eso mola, seremos así como los chicos rudos del colegio – no, aquel chico no parecía tomarse nada en serio, pero Albus agradeció conocer a alguien así, tal parecía que no estaría tan solo en la casa de las serpientes.

Su prima Rose fue enviada a Gryffindor, como se tenía previsto, pero vio en la cara de su hermano y sus primos alivio, tal parecía que la presencia de Ian les había aliviado un poco la inseguridad que tenían al dejarle en aquella casa. La selección se vio concluida cuando el chico Zabini fue enviado a Slytherin junto a sus amigos.

McGonagall dio un breve discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos, las reglas y normas del lugar y la típica advertencia del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¡Wow! La comida apareció sola… - la exclamación de Ian hizo reír a más de uno. Incluidos los de su propia casa.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p>No tengo mucho que decir, salvo esperar que les haya agradado este capítulo.<p>

Una pequeña aclaración, yo no he seguido las entrevista de la autora, por lo que si hay información que no concuerde es porque yo me he quedado solo con lo que pasó después en el libro, salvo el epilogó como pudieron ver.

Lo otro sería sobre Parkinson, no, no he cometido un error, se que era una chica en la generación de Harry, pero el que conserve su apellido tiene un motivo. Pero lo sabrán más adelante.

Bueno, nos vemos y espero que les guste la historia. Cierto, si alguien gusta de ver a Harry Potter en una versión "animesca" le recomiendo buscar un video en youtube, tiene el dibujo de Code Geass, es bonito el video, yo quede encantada con el dibujo de los tres hijos de Harry.

**_Notas 2:_**

Bien, es hora de las culpas, debo reconocer que he pasado por la más grande confusión de mi vida, creo que deberé volver al párvulo y aprenderme el abecedario otra vez, ¿podéis creer que pensé que la P iba antes de la O? Podría arreglar el detalle cambiando el apellido de los gemelos, pero pasadme el detalle por alto, porque llevo varios cap escritos y he terminado encariñada por el apellido. Eso sería, les ruego su comprensión.

gracias a Angel 1987 por advertirme del error.

Bueno, nos vemos.


	3. Un mal Comienzo

**Capítulo 3 **_**"Un mal comienzo"**_

La cena se dio entre murmullos y con miradas poco disimuladas hacia el par sensación. Albus ignoró lo mejor que pudo la situación, Ian simplemente no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo único bueno de la noche había sido que un par de chicos se habían acercado a ellos para conversar.

Una vez todos hubieran terminado de cenar, la directora dio la instrucción de irse a sus salas comunes. En esos momentos Albus e Ian seguían a los perfectos junto a los demás chicos de primero. Después de unos cuentos pasillos llegaron frente a un bonito retrato. Era un bello paisaje que tal parecía cambiaba sus tonos dependiendo de la estación en la estaban, en la pintura, algo escondidos, se podían ver dos elfos, aquellos que se habían perdido tanto para el mundo humano como el mágico.

- _"Magnificencia"_ - los Elfos al interior del cuadro asintieron conformes, luego el retrato se desplazó a un costado – Esa es la contraseña, recuérdenla. Estén atentos porque cada dos semanas se cambia, así que estén pendientes al tablón de anuncios de la sala común – el perfecto ingresó seguido del resto de los chicos.

Caminaron por el oscuro corredor hasta llegar a una elegante estancia, La Sala Común. Los colores ver y plata repartidos por el sector entregaban cierto aire sofisticado al ambiente, la chimenea se encontraba encendida, lo que le otorgaba calidez al lugar, frente a ésta había un conjunto de sillones de cuero negro, no siendo los únicos en la sala, pero si los más llamativos. Algunos chicos se acercaron con verdadera emoción a una sutil ventana que daba justo a las profundidades del lago, pero desilusionados no pudieron ver nada.

- Por éste corredor se encuentran los dormitorios, hay una bifurcación unos metros más allá, el lado derecho es el sector de las chicas, los niños tienen prohibido bajo cualquier excusa ir donde las niñas, el lado izquierdo es el de los varones. Las habitaciones son de cuatro miembros, en la puerta encontraran la placa con los integrantes de cada una. Sus cosas ya fueron dejadas, y ahora; a dormir.

Emocionados, todos fueron en búsqueda de la habitación que les correspondía. Albus miró los nombres algo retirado del grupo, seguía sin sentirse del todo cómodo, era verdad que ninguno de los chicos de primero le había mirado mal o dicho alguna cosa mala, pero seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Ian, por el contario, era uno de los más cercanos, miraba los nombres divertido.

- He Albus, encontré tu nombre – le llamó, estaba dos puertas más allá de donde estaba leyendo. Se acercó con rapidez ignorando la miradas que le lanzaron – mira… - habló cuando llegó junto a él – estamos juntos… con Malfoy y Parkinson… - Albus evitó hacer una mueca.

- Creo que sería mejor que entraran… - la voz de alguien los sobresaltó. Se giraron a ver quien les había hablado, encontrándose con sus compañeros de cuarto.

- ¡Claro! – sin esperar Ian abrió la puerta – wow… linda – fue su comentario, Albus ingresó tras su amigo. El lugar era bastante espacioso, entregaba la comodidad de que cayeran cuatro camas junto a cuatro escritorios de manera perfecta. A los pies de cada cama había ya un baúl colocado. Albus tuvo que admitir que el lugar era bastante agradable. Los tres chicos se acercaron a un baúl diferente, tratando de encontrar el suyo.

- Potter… aquí está el tuyo – se sobresaltó, estaba distraído mirando el cuarto.

- Eh, gracias – se acercó al lugar que el rubio le indicaba, le había tocado la cama apoyada en la pared, la más lejana al baño y la puerta de salida.

- Son muy cómodas – escucharon la exclamación de Ian quien ya se había lanzado contra la cama.

- Con todo el respeto que mereces O'Conner – Parkinson se había ganado a su lado. Albus miró atento todo, temiendo que pudieran atacar al otro niño – No chilles aquí adentro.

- Yo no chillo – habló indignado.

- Gritar, chillar, hacer exclamaciones en voz alta… todo eso puedes hacerlo fuera, aquí dentro debes estar calma, nada de azúcar – razonó el pelinegro, a Albus le dieron ganas de reír ante el tono empleado.

- Te pareces a mi hermano.

- Creo saber entonces porque estas en Slytherin… - comenzó con voz divertida – Tu hermano le rogó al sombrero que te mandara lejos de él.

- ¡Brian no haría algo como eso! – exclamó supuestamente dolido, Albus no aguantando más y rió divertido, los tres chicos le miraron brevemente, pero no dijeron nada.

- Hablando de forma seria… - tomó la palabra Scorpius – no estamos interesados en peleas ni nada por el estilo Potter. Aunque no te guste, somos miembros de una misma casa…

- ¿Por qué dices que a Albus no le gusta estar aquí?

- Por que ha estado a la defensiva todo este tiempo, O'Conner.

- Oh….

- Lo lamento – se expresó algo incomodo Albus, nunca espero que sus movimientos fueran tan analizados.

- Creemos entender el porqué… nadie de primero te hará nada… no podemos decir lo mismo de los demás grados. Pero dudo mucho que sea grave, después de todo, no les conviene perder puntos por agredir a sus propios miembros – Albus asintió ante las palabras del moreno.

- Bien, es hora de dormir.

- ¡Yo quería explorar el lugar! – chilló Ian.

- O'Conner… sin gritar – le regañó Parkinson. Después de eso todos se alistaron y se fueron a dormir sin emitir palabra.

Un molesto ruido venido del exterior le impidió seguir durmiendo, se giró en busca de una nueva posición, pero aquel ruido permanecía en el ambiente, en medio de su inconciencia no evitó pensar que era alguna clase de animal moribundo. Atrajo las mantas aun más para poder cubrirse.

- ¡O'Conner deja de cantar!

Albus se levantó sobresaltado por el grito, parpadeo un par de veces antes de notar que pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por sus doseles. Bostezo y luego procedió a correr las cortinas. La habitación estaba vagamente iluminada. Las habitaciones del Slytherin al encontrarse en las mazmorras carecían de alguna ventana, era por ello que las antorchas en el techo cumplían la función del ciclo solar, iluminando a medida que el sol avanzaba en el cielo, sumado además que en uno de los extremos había una ventana falsa que daba una imagen al exterior, permitiéndoles ver el clima que había afuera.

- ¡Pero si es un hermoso día! – la voz indignada de Ian le regresó a la realidad, le buscó con la vista hasta que vio la puerta del baño abierta. Tal parecía que era el único que aún estaba en su cama. Vio salir del baño a Parkinson, quien venía con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Potter – le saludo de un cabeceo cuando le vio despierto – te recomiendo levantar.

- Gracias – sin decir más palabras el moreno salió de la habitación.

- ¡Albus! ¡Buenos días! – el alegre saludo de Ian le hizo sobresaltar. El chico podía ser muy rápido cuando lo deseaba y casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado, perfectamente vestido.

- Buenos días Ian – con algo de pereza de puso de pie, su cuerpo aún estaba acostumbrado al relajado horario de verano.

- Vamos Albus, tengo hambre y el rubito hace más de una hora que está levantado.

- ¿Rubito? – rió ante el apelativo, removió su baúl en busca de su uniforme, encontrándolo impecablemente doblado y ya con los bordados de Slytherin.

- Sabes, en Salem no hay esto de las casas, o eso creo… nunca vi a mi hermano mayor hablar sobre eso.

- ¿Tienes un hermano mayor?

- ¡Claro! Pero el salió el año pasado de Salem, ahora va a tomar el curso de medimagia aquí en Inglaterra.

- Oh, qué bien – dijo sin saber que otra cosa decir.

- Bueno, me voy a la sala común, te espero allá.

- De acuerdo.

Vio como Ian salía con una sonrisa del lugar. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de envidia que surgió en su pecho al verle tan feliz, de por si no era alguien muy dado al dialogo, pero además tenía que sumarle estar en una casa en la cual sentía que no calzaba. Ian por otro lado no parecía tener problema alguno de el cómo tratar con la gente y parecía importarle poco ser el Slytherin más raro de la historia. Decidió restarle importancia al asunto, había sido su decisión ir a parar a ese lugar, no podía estar quejándose eternamente. Se dirigió al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha y vestirse.

Malfoy, por otro lado, se había levantado temprano, en su casa siempre habían tenido un horario bien definido y por ello no le había costado tanto el levantar como a sus compañeros de cuarto. Su abuelo podía ser muy estricto en esos temas, pero su padre en cambio, siempre le dejaba dormir un poco más cuando se lo pedía. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, lo más probable es que en su hogar estuvieran muy conformes con la casa en la que había quedado, especialmente su abuelo. Su padre le había indicado que al fin y al cabo ninguna era mejor que la otra y que grandes personas habían salido de las diferentes casas. Su abuelo le había mirado mal durante todo el día después de eso.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la sala común en espera de Parkinson quien se había retrasado porque Ian le había ganado el baño al reaccionar de manera más rápida. A su lado estaba Zabini bostezaba de cuando en vez, tal parecía que no acostumbraba a levantarse temprano. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a Isaac aparecer con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Buenos días Isaac – le saludó Edward una vez llegara a su lado.

- Buenos días Ed… ¿nos vamos?

- Vamos – los tres chicos salieron de la sala común.

- ¿Cómo les fue con sus compañeros? – por el momento Zabini era el más alto de los tres jóvenes. Malfoy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Isaac decidió contestar.

- Bien… Potter es más silencioso que un Thestrals… todo lo contrario a O'Conner, creo que es hijo de una Bashe – Edward rió ante eso.

- A mi me resulta simpático.

- Simpático lo que quieras… pero no se calla, ¿entiendes? Es como si tuvieras una maldita campana en el oído.

- Debe ser por la emoción. Uno de los chicos de mi cuarto los vio en la estación, me contó que sus padres son de América, así que deben ser los primeros de su familia en venir a Hogwarts.

- Según vi su gemelo es más silencioso y también es la primera vez que viene.

- Oh, cierto… no puedo creer que lo mandaran a Slytherin, su hermano tiene más cara de estar en nuestra casa que él mismo.

- Eso nunca lo sabremos – habló Scorpius – llegamos.

- Bien, quiero saber cual será nuestra primera clase.

Ian y Albus llegaron un poco después al gran comedor. El gemelo O'Conner, feliz y quitado de la pena, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor cuando vio a su hermano ya tomando el desayuno. Muchos de la casa de los leones le miraron raro y otros le ignoraron. Albus se quedo a medio camino, ninguno de sus familiares estaba en la mesa a esa hora, por lo que ir allí sería un suicidio. Le dio un simple cabeceo en forma de saludo a Brian para luego dirigirse a su mesa y sentarse en el mismo rincón que había usado la noche anterior. Acomodado sustrajo un par de tostadas, que estaban frente a él, para luego colocarles un poco de mermelada.

- ¿Lo puedes creer? Le pregunte a Brian si acaso era verdad que le había pedido al sombrero dejarme lejos de él – Ian se sentó a su lado con poca o nada de sutileza - ¿y sabes lo que me dijo?

- Eh… ¿qué si?

- No… o sea, si… bueno, me dijo que no lo había pedido, pero que no se quejaba del resultado… ¡Mi hermano! ¡Sangre de mi sangre!, se alegra de tenerme lejos – exclamó de forma dramática. Albus rió ante el exagerado teatro que formaba su compañero.

- Te lo dije O'Conner… tu hiperactividad puede causar eso – la voz de alguien frente a ellos les hizo sobresaltar. Albus iba a protestar por lo dicho, pero luego se percató que las palabras no eran dichas con aversión, sino con aquella burla de camarería, el mismo tono de voz que usaba James para embromarlo.

- Au, Parkinson, creo que tenías razón. ¿Me adoptarías como tu hermano?

- ¿Estás loco?

- Supondré que eso es un no… - se encogió de hombros.

- Tengan, aquí están sus horarios, los dejaron antes que llegaran.

- Gracias – Albus tomó el suyo. Su primera hora era de encantamientos con Gryffindor, tal parecía que podría ver a su prima.

- Oja, veré a mi adorado hermanito a la primera hora – Parkinson se encogió de hombros y sin decir más se regresó con su grupo; que estaba un poco más allá. Unos diez minutos después, donde Ian y Albus conversaron de cualquier cosa, vieron llegar al resto de la casa de Gryffindor, incluyendo a sus primos y hermano, el último le lanzó una mirada evaluadora, Albus le sonrió para calmarlo - ¿estás preocupado?

- Eh… - Albus se giró a ver al chico quien, por extraño que pareciera, le miraba con seriedad.

- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no te lo he preguntado pero… ¿eres hijo de Harry Potter? – Albus alzó las cejas con expresión interrogante.

- Si… pensé que lo sabías después de ayer.

- Quería confirmarlo, ya sabes, tu padre es famoso no sólo aquí, sino que para todo el mundo mágico… No es como si eso importara ahora, para nada, pero por lo que veo a algunos sí que les importa - posó su vista en el Gran comedor, varios le lanzaban miradas mal disimuladas al menor de los Potter.

- Papá dijo que muchos tienen imágenes muy idealizadas de nosotros… el que yo terminara en ésta casa rompe muchas de ellas…. Supongo que para muchos soy una clase de traidor.

- ¿Traidor? ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

- Eso quisiera… pero luego lo entenderás.

- ¿Hay algo malo el que terminarás aquí?

- Es difícil hablar de eso ahora… pero muchas familias de chicos de Slytherin se vieron… perjudicados después de la guerra, culpan a mi padre de eso y por ende también a mis hermanos y a mí.

- Oh, creo entender… después me contaras eso a mejor detalle.

- Prefiero no hacerlo – se encogió de hombros – mi Papá dice que no debo hacerme un auto concepto de los demás por las historias de sus familias, si te cuento lo que se, terminarías dejándote llevar por eso… quiero darles el beneficio de la duda a todos y que ellos me lo den a mí.

- Okey, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Albus? – el chico asintió - ¿de verdad tienes 11? – Potter alzó la ceja y le miró con duda.

- eh… si, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Porque te oyes como alguien mucho mayor – se encogió de hombros – no es que me moleste, pero es raro… por lo general uno no se preocupa de esas cosas.

- Supongo que soy diferente – ninguno de los dos emitió palabra después de eso.

Una carcajada venida de la mesa de Gryffindor disipó la atmosfera de tensión en el Gran Comedor. James y Fred reían de manera escandalosa. Albus sonrió ante eso, no había pasado ni un solo día y extrañaba a horrores estar con su hermano y Papá, al menos podía decir que su estancia no había sido horrible, y el tener al gemelo O'Conner a su lado le ayudaba a disipar un poco la soledad que le rodeaba. Una exclamación de alegría le indicó que la correspondencia estaba llegando. Entre el mar de lechuzas pudo divisar la de su Padre. Era un hermoso ejemplar blanco con manchas negras, muy similar a una lechuza que había tenido en el colegio, según le dijo su tío Ron. Glen; que era el nombre de la lechuza, se detuvo frente a su hermano depositando sobre su cabeza una carta, para luego alzar el vuelo e ir donde él. Glen siempre había sido un poco quisquillosos con ellos, pero como Albus le trataba mucho mejor que sus hermanos le tenía más cariño, así que a diferencia de James la suya fue depositada frente a él.

- Gracias Glen – le extendió un trozo de galleta la cual fue aceptada con alegría. Sin esperar más la lechuza alzó el vuelo.

- ¡Jojo! Mis padres ya me escribieron… - habló feliz Ian quien despedía con una caricia a una bonita lechuza marrón. Albus sólo le sonrió, miró su propia carta con cierta duda y ansiedad, cuando estaba por abrirla una nueva lechuza se posó frente a él, una que no conocía de nada. La lechuza le dejó, sobre su plato de tostadas, un sobre rojo para luego irse sin pedir o recibir nada. Al ver la carta Albus hizo un gesto de dolor - ¿Un vociferador? – Ian le observó casi aterrado. La carta ni siquiera esperó a que Albus la abriera para entregar el mensaje.

- ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER – el impresionante grito emergido de la carta hizo a más de uno saltar de su asiento, toda la casa de Slytherin miraba al chico de primero con ojos evaluativos. Las demás casas con curiosidad. James le lanzó una mirada de pánico a su pequeño hermano, esa había sido claramente la voz de su madre, nunca había esperado que hiciera semejante cosa. ¡Iba a avergonzar a Albus frente a todo el Gran comedor y quizás a quitarle el poco de respeto que pudiera tenerle la casa verde con eso! – ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRRE TERMINAR EN SEMEJANTE CASA? ¿ACASO QUIERES ARRUINAR EL NOMBRE DE TU FAMILIA? ERES, SIN DUDA, UNA DESONRA PARA LOS POTTER WEASLEY, TUS ABUELOS Y TÍOS ESTÁN EXTREMADAMENTE DECEPCIONADOS POR ESTO AL IGUAL QUE YO. ESPERO QUE AL MENOS NO TE JUNTES CON AQUELLAS ALIMAÑAS… HABLARÉ CON LA DIRECTORA PARA QUE TE CAMBIE DE CASA, MIENTRAS, NO HAGAS NADA QUE AVERGUENZE MÁS A TU FAMILIA –terminado el mensaje, la carta procedió a autodestruirse. Albus tenía la cara blanca, sabía que su madre no actuaría de la mejor forma cuando se enterara, pero nunca esperó que hiciera algo como aquello. Si quería que algún Slytherin no le juzgara y le aceptara, esa oportunidad acaba de perderse por el reciente acontecimiento.

- Vaya Potter, tal parece que resultaste ser una vergüenza para tu familia – el comentario desdeñoso fue emitido desde su propia casa, bajó la vista avergonzado – después de todo, estás entre alimañas.

- Lamento eso – rojo como un tomate, trató de esconder su cara de entre su cabello, pero el intento era inútil.

- Debe ser vergonzoso que el hijo del Héroe del mundo mágico termine en la casa de donde salió el señor tenebroso – burló otro.

- Tengan cuidado, que quizás Potter sea el próximo mago Oscuro – las risas inundaron la mesa, al menos era un consuelo que fueran pocos los participantes de ellas.

Con absoluto pesar tomó la carta de su padre, ahora no le quedaba dudas que ésta era sólo de él, y a paso rápido salió del gran comedor con cientos de miradas sobre él. James no demoró ni un segundo en seguirle, mandándole una mirada furioso a los chicos que habían molestado a su hermano. Fred y Rose le siguieron poco después.

Ian miró todo evaluadoramente, ahora creía entender un poco más las cosas, suspiró con pesar por su amigo, él no merecía eso, Albus parecía ser alguien muy bueno, demasiado blando para esta clase de ambiente. Recorrió con la vista su mesa, una expresión de disconformidad se formó en su rostro al ver las diferentes expresiones de los mayores, la mayoría molestos por el episodio. Ahora sabía que; de haber quedado solo en ésta casa, Albus hubiera sido completamente aislado. Agradecía haber tomado esa decisión, o mejor dicho, estaba alegre de haber tomado la oferta del sombrero, ahora entendía un poco más sus palabras. Detectó miradas de comprensión de algunos chicos, principalmente de tercero y segundo, al menos ellos no serian un problema. Los de cuarto y quinto no decían mucho, pero los de sexto y séptimo eran otro cantar, la mala leche se notaba a distancia. Por otro lado los de primero tenían una expresión indescifrable, al menos las cosas no estaban completamente pérdidas.

Albus caminó por los solitarios pasillos de manera distraída, las palabras de su madre aun retumbaban en su cabeza, los comentarios desdeñosos hacían eco en su mente. Las cosas serían mucho, mucho más difíciles. Tomó asiento en uno de los marcos de una de las ventanas del pasillo.

James, preocupado, había salido tras su hermano, un sentimiento de rechazo se había formado contra su madre, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle algo así a su hermano, entendía cuando le mandaba algún vociferador porque había hecho alguna travesura, pero su hermano no había hecho nada, aparte de tratar de velar por la felicidad de Papá. Puede que la casa de Slytherin fuera de su hermano, pero aquellos que habían ofendido a Albus recibirían su merecido por parte suya y de su primo. Encontró a su hermano mirando por la ventana de uno de los pasillos.

- Albus – el mencionado se giró a ver a quien le llamaba.

- James yo… yo no…- pero las palabas se atoraron en su garganta. Sin decir nada el mayor de los Potter envolvió en un abraso a su hermano, ante tal acción de afecto y protección el menor se puso a llorar.

- Tranquilo Al, yo estoy aquí… - con cariño acarició sus cabellos, una acción que no realizaba desde que había pensado que aquellas demostraciones de afecto eran vergonzosas para alguien de su edad, pero ahora su hermano las necesitaba y él no dudaría en dárselas. Fred y Rose se quedaron al margen al ver la escena, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero cada uno sintiéndose preocupado y al mismo tiempo admirado por su primo, quien por amor a su padre iba a sufrir esas cosas y más. Querían mucho a su tía Ginny, pero lo que había hecho era horrible y ellos, por triste que pareciera, no podían perdonárselo - ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? – preguntó cuando lo sintió más tranquilo, Albus negó.

- Tengo que ir a clases…

- Pero…

- Sabíamos que algo así pasaría James… - hizo una mueca – no esperé que llegara a este extremo, pero quizás sea lo mejor.

- Yo se lo contaré a mamá para que se lo diga a tío Harry… dudo mucho que él sepa de esto.

- No creo que papá deba saber lo vociferador… - comenzó con duda.

- No Albus… - negó su hermano – Papá debe saberlo, madre se ha excedido.

- Pero…

- Hey Albus… es tu plan, ¿recuerdas? Habrá sido inútil que fueras a Slytherin si no cumplirás con él.

- Pero papá se preocupará mucho.

- Lo sé, pero… eso es necesario.

- Está bien – suspiró cansado.

- Potter – los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaron ante la voz intrusa, con rapidez se giraron a ver quien estaba cerca de ellos. Para sorpresa de todos, Ian venía acompañado por Malfoy y sus amigos, cada uno con una expresión de duda.

- ¡Albus, es hora de nuestra clase! – Ian habló de manera animada como de costumbre.

- Voy… - se giró a ver a sus familiares – nos vemos después.

- Está bien… - James guardó silencio, evaluando a las cuatro serpientes frente a él ¿habrían escuchado algo? Tal parecía que no. Los primeros en comenzar a caminar fueron Malfoy y sus dos amigos, Ian le esperó hasta que estuvo a su lado para seguirlos.

- ¿Estás bien? – oyó la pregunta del gemelo, Albus solo asintió.

Harry era muy bueno en lo que hacía, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, su puesto no fue dado por pleitesía del ministerio. La opción había sido dada, pero no aceptada. El anterior Jefe de Aurores; temeroso de perder su puesto, había sido el doble de exigente con el _niño que vivió. _Pero Harry amaba su trabajo, los acontecimientos de la guerra le habían impedido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tener la emoción de perseguir a los malos. Fue casi diez años de trabajo como auror de campo que le dieron la opción de ser el jefe de Aurores. Su superior se había retirado y él mismo le había recomendado, el chico había abolido sus pensamientos negativos con respecto a su persona, logrando que se ganara su respeto. Pero Harry no quería ataduras, solo tranquilidad, su negativa ante el puesto no fue aceptada, no quedándole más opción que aceptar. Llevaba cerca de 6 años con el cargo y era respetado por todo su departamento.

Los aurores siempre habían estado acostumbrados a sus tratos amables y las sonrisas de confianza que el hombre tenía para todos. Pero hace mucho tiempo que todos sabían que las cosas para su jefe no iban bien, aunque no sabía que tema era exactamente el que acontecía para tenerle así. Las sonrisas casi habían desaparecido y la expresión de cansancio era común de ver en sus facciones. Pensaron que ya nada peor podía pasarle a su jefe, pero al verle con el ceño totalmente fruncido y una cara de enfado por los corredores supieron que no todo había acabado para él.

Harry azotó la puerta de su oficina para luego entrar con rapidez. Hermione le había mandado a llamar a su oficina, ingenuamente había pensado que se trataba de algún caso que necesitaba de su intervención, pero se había equivocado cuando encontró la mirada entre molesta y triste de su amiga. La chica no le había dicho nada, solo le extendió una carta que tal parecía era de Rose, la había mirado con duda antes de aceptarla y leerla. Sus ojos se habían abierto de espanto a medida que se internaba en la lectura.

_Mamá:_

_Supongo que te extrañarás de tener una respuesta mía tan pronto, pero he tenido que escribirte durante la hora del almuerzo para contarte algo que ha pasado. _

_Supongo que ya sabrás que Albus fue enviado a Slytherin, se que a muchos no les ha gustado su selección, pero créeme que ya es bastante duro para él aceptar lo que le ha pasado. No te escribí para contarte eso, sino por algo que sucedió en el desayuno. _

_Hoy en la mañana, junto a las lechuzas que nos dieron sus cartas, le llegó un vociferador a Albus por parte de la tía Ginny. Le ha dicho cosas horribles mamá. Como que toda la familia se avergüenza de la casa en la que ha quedado, que es una deshonra para la familia y que todos ustedes están muy molestos con él. Eso no es verdad ¿cierto?_

_Albus ha quedado muy triste, James lo ha tenido que consolar cuando le hemos encontrado en uno de los pasillos, hace tiempo que no veía a Al llorar. Se ha derrumbado apenas James le ha abrazado._

_Tía Ginny también dijo cosas feas, les dijo "alimañas" a los Slytherin. Antes las cosas para Albus eran difíciles, pero ahora creo que estarán peor. _

_¿Podrías averiguar si es verdad que todos están enojados con él? No quiero ver a Albus triste, tío Harry no dijo nada malo en su carta según dijo Albus en el Almuerzo, pero teme que su Papá solo no haya querido hacerle sentir mal._

_Ya mamá, te dejo, hacedme ese favor ¿sí? Te quiero mucho, mándales saludos a papá y a Hugo. Dile que les quiero._

_Rose Weasley._

_PD: Dile a Hugo que no toque mis libros._

No podía entender como su mujer había hecho semejante locura. Cierto, los dos habían discutido anoche por ese tema. Ginny casi le había culpado el que Albus terminara en Slytherin. No podía negar que todo el asunto le había sorprendido, pero en ningún momento se había sentido traicionado o enojado por el evento.

Aún molesto había escrito una carta a McGonagall solicitando un permiso para ir a Hogwarts y ver como estaba su hijo, quería asegurarle en persona que no estaba enojado o molesto, que supiera que al menos a él no le interesaba en la casa que había quedado y si tenía la posibilidad demostrarlo también a sus compañeros de casa y así aliviar un poco el ambiente para su hijo.

Le dejó las instrucciones pertinentes a Ron, hoy se iría más temprano, tenía que conversar muy seriamente con su mujer. Su mejor amigo le había mirado con extrañeza, Harry nunca se iba a temprano, incluso la mayor parte del tiempo siempre se quedaba tiempo extra y Ron sabía que lo hacía para estar lo más lejos posible de su hermana y así evitar pelear. Hace mucho tiempo que no vía a su mejor amigo tan furioso y sabía que Ginny había hecho algo realmente malo. Harry ni siquiera había fruncido mucho el seño cuando supo que James había intentado ir al Bosque Prohibido el año anterior. Así que la cosa era muy grave. Con pesar le vio desaparecer por las llamas de la Red Flu.

- ¡Papá! – Lily le recibió con una sonrisa, contenta que su papá llegara temprano un día. Harry miró alrededor en busca de su esposa, frunció el ceño al no verla.

- Hola cariño – le dio un beso en la frente. La niña sonrió, le encantaba que su padre le tratara con tanto afecto - ¿Dónde está tu madre?

- Mamá no está – Harry frunció el seño.

- ¿Con quién estás?

- Mamá dice que soy grande para poder quedarme sola.

- ¿Qué? – casi jadeo el moreno, Lily no tenía más de 9 años, era imposible que pudiera quedarse sola.

- ¿Papá? – la pelirroja le miró con duda, su padre se veía enojado y eso le preocupaba. No le veía así desde que Albus y James casi se caían del techo.

- Cariño, iremos donde la Abuela ¿bien? Yo necesito hablar con tu madre a solas, así que iré a dejarte con ella.

- ¿Van a pelear otra vez? – el tono de desconsuelo hizo que a Harry se le rompiera el corazón. Pero le dolió más saber que sus hijos sabían todo, a cada minuto tenía más rabia contra su mujer.

- Lo siento Lily, pero tu madre ha hecho algo muy malo… y yo no puedo dejar que siga haciéndolo.

- ¿Algo malo?

- Si, pero es algo entre ella y yo, ella sigue siendo tu mamá y no puedo decirte nada.

- Está bien… - Harry sonrió.

Molly le había mirado con duda cuando había ido a dejar a su hija. Pero pareció escandalizada cuando le dijo que Lily había estado sola, la mujer le había preguntado con cierto aire de incredulidad a la niña si era cierto y hace cuanto tiempo pasa. Para sorpresa de ambos eso se repetía desde hace mucho, pero que antes no era tan malo porque Albus estaba con ella. La mujer no se atrevió a mirar, al que consideraba su hijo, por vergüenza, no entendía como su hija podía dejar solo a niños tan pequeños, en especial siendo sus hijos.

Harry regresó a la casa, la cual seguía sin rastros de su mujer. Se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar. Había salido dos horas antes del trabajo y lo más probable era que ella llegara solo un poco antes de su hora de salida. No pudo evitar sentir que era un mal padre, sus hijos habían sufrido tantas cosas y él no se había dado cuenta. Era más que claro que las cosas entre él y su esposa no estaban bien, pero nunca esperó que ella los descuidara. Ya casi no podía reconocer a la joven de la que se había enamorado. Pero estaba cansado, cada día las cosas eran más pesadas para él y ya había visto que; para sus hijos, el que estuvieran los dos juntos no traía ninguna clase de beneficio, quizás era hora de velar él mismo por la seguridad y felicidad de sus hijos y de paso de su propio bienestar.

El sonido de las llamas llamó su atención, cinco minutos antes de su hora de salida Ginny hacia su aparición, la pelirroja le miró con asombro y trató de formar una sonrisa en sus facciones. Harry solo le miró mal y se puso de pie.

- Tenemos que hablar Ginny.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Me ha alegra que ha tantos les guste el fic, créanme, eso da ganas de escribir. Lo único malo es que veo que la historia se va alargando y alargando… aún lo estoy meditando, mucho, pero al paso que voy, cada año tendrá su buena cantidad de capítulos. No estoy segura si separar el fic por años, o dejar todo arriba en una sola entrada. Lo pensaré a medida que vaya escribiendo, no lo he decidido aún.<p>

Ahora, espero no haber comentado algún error tan des garrafal como el capitulo anterior. Qué Horror, pero he repasado el alfabeto como castigo.

Dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, reclamos?... cualquier cosa, háganmela saber. Y por sobre todo decidme que os parece el fic y si la cosa va gustando o no.

Pasando a otro tema más delicado, al menos para mí. Soy Chilena, para quienes no lo sabían, y como sabrán un triste acontecimiento ha pasado en mi país. No deseo hondar en el tema ni contarles algo que de seguro han visto o leído por ahí. Solo quiero pedirles que recen por aquellas 21 almas y familias que han sufrido esta tragedia. Las personas eran buenas, tanto que no merecían irse, pero uno no puede anteponerse ante los deseos de Dios. Pido un pedacito de sus corazones para que pidan por ellos y gente como ella. Y por sobre todo para que logren encontrarlos a todos.

Gracias de ante mano por este momento, espero que todos estén bien y sanos.


	4. La Decisión de Harry

**Capítulo 4**_ "La decisión de Harry"_

Ginny miró de forma evaluativa a su esposo, no había esperado encontrárselo temprano. Hace tiempo que se había percatado que éste nunca llegaba antes de su hora de salida, todo lo contrario, no se quejó de ello, después de todo era mejor para ella. Sus reuniones eran constantes y no podía contar con la ayuda de su madre porque sabía que la regañaría. Cuando tenía tres niños a los que cuidar los dejaba a cargo de Kreacher, pero el elfo era demasiado viejo, así que engatusando a James sobre las responsabilidades de hermano mayor logró que se comportaran. Cuando éste se fue a Hogwarts no tuvo ni que hablar, Albus había deducido que su deber era cuidar a Lily. Ahora que el menor de lo varones se había ido había dudado un poco en dejar a su hija sola, pero no podía tampoco dejar sus reuniones. Llevarlas a ella tampoco era una opción. Lily era tranquila así que no supuso que tuviera problemas. Nunca esperó que al segundo día de estar sus hijos en Hogwarts le descubrieran.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? – habló a la defensiva. Movió la varita de forma disimulada para librar el hechizo de silencio, pero extrañada vio que no había ninguno.

- No hay hechizo que puedas quitar Ginny. Lily está con tu madre – la voz furiosa de Harry le asustó, hace mucho tiempo que su esposo había dejado de rebatirle o usar ese tono en sus peleas.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Crees que quito los hechizos? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para acusarme de eso? – habló indignada.

- ¡Ron lo escuchó de uno de los niños! – devolvió el alegato.

- Eso no…

- Guarda silencio Ginny.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!

- ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensado al enviarle un vociferado a Albus! ¿¡Estás loca!

- ¡Es una vergüenza que quedara en Slytherin! Nadie de nuestras familias ha estado antes en esa casa, ¡No tenia por que comenzar ahora! Menos aún con uno de nuestros hijos… ¡Los hijos del salvador del mundo mágico no puedes estar en el Slytherin!

- ¡Estás mal Ginny! Eso no es algo que tú decidas – Harry había comenzado a alzar la voz - Si Albus quedó en Slytherin era porque le correspondía estar en esa casa. Severus estuvo ahí y fue un gran hombre. El hermano de mi padrino estuvo ahí y murió arrepintiéndose del camino que había tomado y nos ayudo con ello ¡Andromeda fue a esa casa y fue una excelente mujer! Esa casa no tiene nada de malo.

- ¡Muchas personas más son de ahí! ¡Una de ellas mató a Fred! – habló indignada.

- Ginny, eso fue el pasado. ¿Acaso estas dudando de Albus? ¡Es tu hijo!

- Yo no confiaría en nadie – Harry le vio impresionado.

- ¿No estás hablando en serio? – habló incrédulo.

- No Harry, no lo hago. Si tu padrino traicionó a su familia, Albus perfectamente lo podría hacer con esta. Nada nos da seguridad de que las cosas sean diferentes. ¡Mis amigas me vieron con horror cuando supieron que uno de mis hijos estaba en Slytherin!

- De eso se trata todo, ¿verdad? Tus amistades… ellas parecen ser más importantes que tu propia familia – habló enojado.

- Llevo años tratando de calzar en su círculo y cuando por fin lo había logrado, uno de tus hijos lo tira toda por la ventana.

- Muy bien Ginny – Harry sonrió de costado – Como son _mis_ hijos yo me haré cargo de ellos. Quiero que te vayas de esta casa – la pelirroja le vio asombrada e indignada.

- ¡No puedes sacarme de ésta casa!

- ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! Acabas de decir que los niños solo son hijos míos, nada te ata a ellos.

- ¡Eres mi esposo!

- ¡Pero yo no quiero seguir casado contigo!

- Harry, cariño, tenemos que calmarnos – había comenzado a hablar asustada, las cosas no estaban saliendo como de costumbre. Tenía todas las de perder.

- No Ginny. Estoy cansado, he soportado todo estos años por los niños, por su bienestar. Pero si tú misma niegas de ellos, nada me ata a ti.

- ¡No te daré el divorcio! – dijo enfurecida.

- No me importa… haz lo que quieras, pero ya no eres bienvenida a esta casa. Verás a tus hijos cuando ellos quieran verte – la miró de forma serena – Si quieres seguir ostentando el titulo de casada, hazlo. Tú serás la única que pasara vergüenza cuando yo lo niegue. Cuando yo ande con otros por ahí.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto Harry! ¡Son mis hijos! ¡Mi reputación!

- No me hables de hijos ahora Ginny. Acabas de acusar a Albus de que nos traicionaría. Los padres nunca hacen eso. Te atreviste a insultar la memoria de mi padrino. El poco afecto que mantenía por ti lo acabas de matar con esas palabras – se dirigió a la chimenea – Soy el que más magia tiene de los dos. El contrato de matrimonio está sustentado en mí, así que si yo digo que este matrimonio está roto mi magia así lo hará. Tienes hasta mañana para sacar todas tus cosas – sin esperar respuesta Harry tomó un puñado de polvos y desapareció entre las llamas. Dejando a una pelirroja perdida en el llanto.

Hermione y Ron no se esperaban la llegada de su amigo a esa hora, menos en el lamentable estado en el que estaba. Solo les basto mirarlos unos segundos para ver que estaba mal. Hermione le abrasó en silencio y trató de calmarlo con palabras de afecto, Ron se quedó a su lado esperando a que se calmara un poco más. Después de algunos minutos Harry procedió a contarles lo que acaba de suceder, todo, desde que había llegado a casa para hablar las cosas con Ginny, conversación que había terminado en una discusión y como consecuencia de ello en el rompimiento del matrimonio de ambos. Ron no pudo evitar sentirse dolido y al mismo tiempo traicionado, por ambos, pero entendía perfectamente a su amigo, su casi hermano.

- ¿Puedo quedarme hoy aquí? – sus palabras habían salido casi en un susurro, a ambos le habían recordado a aquel Harry desesperado por la guerra, totalmente indefenso.

- Claro compañero, eso no debes ni preguntarlo.

- Te prepararé la habitación mientras Ron va por Lily, ¿te parece?

- Muchas gracias… me hubiera gustado no tener que molestarlos.

- No digas eso Harry, los amigos están para eso.

- Pero es tu hermana Ron.

- Y tú mi hermano, no puedo tomar preferencia por alguien que no ha sabido llevar las cosas. Dios sabe que si Hermione hubiera hecho todo eso, yo no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

- Me alegra que pienses así Ron – sonrió su esposa, porque sabía que para Ron, sus hijos lo eran todo.

- ¿y Hugo?

- Debe estar leyendo algún libro en su pieza…. Tiene más de Mione que de mí – rio Ron – voy, nos vemos después.

- Vamos Harry, te prepararé algo para comer.

Cuando fue su tío Ron el que fue a buscarla supo que algo no estaba bien. Pero cuando vio a su papá con tal cara de pena no pudo evitar ir corriendo a sus brazos y tratar de consolarle. Nunca había visto a su papá tan triste, ni siquiera después de sus acostumbradas peleas con mamá. No pudo evitar pensar que su mamá era mala por poner triste a su papá.

Harry abrasó a Lily con cariño, casi con necesidad, porque ahora eran sus hijos su único sustento, pero no sabía cómo darles aquella noticia. Sabía perfectamente que la que peor lo pasaría era Lily, porque ella era la que estaba más sola, era quien no tenía nada para distraerse, la que aún permanecería en casa. Después de mucho tiempo, Harry y Lily durmieron juntos, abrasados entre ellos.

Harry y Lily se despertaron por el llamado de Hermione. Ron se había despertado mucho más temprano y se había ido a trabajar, llevándose la escusa de que Harry no iría ese día por problemas personales. Sabían que nadie diría nada; eran los beneficios de ser un héroe de guerra. Lily sonrió ante la perspectiva de estar todo el día con su papá, en especial porque sería de ella sola.

Se levantaron en pijamas y fueron a comer en esas fachas. Hermione les llamó la atención, pero no dijo nada más. Lily y Hugo jugaron toda la mañana con Harry, distrayéndolo de esta forma de los problemas que tenía que enfrentar. Hugo estaba alucinando, su tío Harry era su tío favorito, siempre le trataba bien y le decía cosas interesantes, además, era su padrino y lo quería más por eso. El padrino de Rose había sido su tío Bill, según supo, su tío Harry había tenido un problema para esas fechas, por eso no pudo ser él.

- Harry, ha llegado carta de Hogwarts – el pelinegro llevó su vista hacia su castaña amiga, estaba tras un sillón ya que estaba jugando con su hija y ahijado a las escondidas.

- Un momento, chicos – los niños protestaron, pero le dejaron ir. Harry fue a la cocina donde una lechuza del colegio le esperaba. Al verlo voló hasta su hombro y estiró su pata para que retirara la correspondencia enviada.

_Señor Potter:_

_En vista de los motivos expuestos, y de haber presenciado el incidente, no le coloco ninguna objeción a su pedido. Le pido que se acerque a los terrenos del colegio alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, horas del té. La chimenea de mi despacho quedara habilitada a partir de esa hora para que pueda llegar. _

_Se despide cordialmente._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directora de Hogwarts._

- Nunca me acostumbraré a que me llame "señor Potter" – Hermione rió ante eso. Ese día también había pedido el día libre.

- Yo tampoco; "Señora Weasley" – arrugó la nariz – es raro siendo que la conocemos desde pequeños… ¿iras a ver a Albus?

- Si, necesito verlo… - dejó la carta sobre la mesa, vio que la lechuza aún estaba en la cocina, procedió a escribir una rápida respuesta de confirmación y después de darle una galleta le ató el mensaje.

- No has ido a casa para ver como están las cosas.

- No quiero hacerlo aún. Kreacher me confirmó que Ginny sacó todo ya… a regañadientes, pero lo hizo… me iré allí en la noche con Lily ¿no te molesta verdad?

- Claro que no, no seas estúpido.

- Lo siento.

- Bien, anda a ducharte, has permanecido mucho tiempo en pijama. Le diré a Lily que ocupe el otro baño, ya mandé a Kreacher por su ropa.

- Gracias Mione, no sé qué haría sin ti

- Seguir en pijama – Harry rió.

- Lily, Hugo… a bañarnos

- ¡No! – fueron las exclamaciones de dolor.

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos después de eso. Una vez aseados y vestidos esperaron la hora de la comida en donde Ron se unió a ellos, se alegró de ver a Harry un poco más animado. El compartir tiempo con su hija le había sentado bien. Había pensado incluso que podría pedirse unas vacaciones, para que tanto Lily como él se acostumbraran a la nueva etapa que pasarían y pudiera pensar con tranquilidad que harían de ahora en adelante. Porque ahora Harry tenía que ver con quien dejaría a su hija cuando fuera a trabajar. Sabía que podría dejarla con su madre, pero su familia estaría aun con la herida demasiado abierta para verle con buenos ojos. Esa era una de las cosas que Harry más iba a lamentar de su rompimiento con Ginny, sentía que ya no le considerarían más parte de la familia.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde recibieron una visita inesperada.

- ¿Teddy? – el chico había aparecido por entre las llamas de la chimenea.

- Padrino… - el chico se acercó a verlo con preocupación – tío Ron ya me contó lo que sucedió.

- No debió hacerlo – dijo algo contrariado. Harry guió al chico hasta la cocina, para que tanto Lily como Hugo no se enteraran de lo que sucedía.

- Soy tu ahijado y también uno de los que más te conoce… - le miró evaluativamente -Lo lamento – dijo con verdadero pesar al tiempo que posaba su mano en uno de los hombros de Harry. Había estado de acuerdo con los planes de sus hermanitos, pero aquello no significaba que no esperara algún cambio de la mujer que por un tiempo vio como una madre. Aunque no lo demostrara sabía que su padrino estaba sufriendo.

- No… supongo que la mentira duro mucho tiempo… Teddy, ¿tu sabias que los niños escuchaban las peleas?

- Me enteré hace poco… - dijo con honestidad – pero ellos dijeron que no debía decirte. No querían que estuvieras más triste.

- ¿Triste?

- Padrino, mira… - busco las palabras adecuadas – James y Albus sabían que no eres feliz con tía Ginny, sabían que sus peleas eran más por una lado y que era ella quien les hacia escuchar sus peleas.

- Ay Merlín…

- Ellos no querían darte más preocupaciones, por eso se apoyaban en silencio – omitió el detalle de que ambos jóvenes habían ideado un plan para separarles, eso haría que su padrino se hundiera más.

- Soy un padre horrible Teddy… no deberían ser mis hijos los que cuidaran de mi.

- En una familia todos se cuidan Padrino, tú mismo me lo dijiste hace tiempo. Ellos te aman y porque te aman quieren lo mejor para ti, como tú qué quieres lo mejor para ellos.

- Siento que las cosas no han ido bien… que he sido un ciego ante cosas tan evidentes… - apoyó su cabeza en sus manos - ¿sabías que Ginny les dejaba solos para ir a sus reuniones? – Teddy le miró con asombro.

- No tenía ni idea.

- Son niños, Teddy. James tuvo que hacer el papel de padre cuando estaban solos y cuando se fue a Hogwarts le tocó a Albus… siento que realmente no conozco a mis hijos. Que deberían odiarme por cómo les he abandonado.

- Hey padrino, no pienses eso. Haz sido un padre estupendo. Juegas con ellos, les ayudas con sus estudios, les dedicas tus días libres por completo… - le dedicó una sonrisa – De vez en cuando ayudas a James con sus bromas. Estas con ellos cuando enferman. No dudas en decirles cuantos les quieres y nunca dejas de dar una muestra de afecto ¿Qué más que eso?... Conocí a otros padres en Hogwarts y puedo decirte que ninguno era como tú.

- Gracias Teddy…

- Hey… eres como mi padre y te quiero, fuiste mi mejor ejemplo y siempre velaste por mí – Harry le sonrió con verdadero cariño y un cálido sentimiento se esparció por su cuerpo ante tales palabras.

- ¿Quieres ir a Hogwarts conmigo?

- Claro, quiero ver si la directora McGonagall sigue enojada porque me transfiguré en el director en mi última semana de clases.

- Oh, aún lo recuerdo. Casi la mataste de un susto.

- Es muy delicada.

Albus caminaba por uno de los pasillos rumbo a los invernaderos. Después del incidente del vociferador había reinado una ley del hielo por parte de su casa. Prácticamente nadie le dirigía la palabra, solo Ian le hablaba como si nada y eso le aliviaba. Sus compañeros de habitación también le hablaban de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando estaban dentro de su habitación, fuera hacia como si no existiera. Ahora Ian había quedado con su hermano por lo que llegaría desde otro lado hasta el invernadero, en todo ese tiempo se había refugiado en la biblioteca. Su prima Rose le había hecho compañía. Con James habían decidido quedar después de la hora del té junto a Fred.

Dobló en el siguiente pasillo, ya podía ver la salida hacia los invernaderos, pero de la nada sintió como le empujaban contra la pared. Todos sus libros cayeron de forma aparatosa y haciendo bastante ruido. Un dolor punzante se había alojado en su nariz, ya que le había hecho chocar de frente y sus dientes se mostraban resentidos. Se llevo una mano a la cara en un intento vano de disminuir el dolor.

- Ten más cuidado Potter… las alimañas no podemos ver bien… - tres chicos rieron divertidos y ni se detuvieron a verle. Por el porte y las caras supo que eran de séptimo año.

Miró su mano cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo bajar por ella. Buscó entre sus bolsillos su pañuelo, pero no lograba dar con él. Parpadeo un par de veces, sentía que sus ojos ardían, pero no iba a llorar por algo así, se mordió el labio y busco con más ahinco; cuando dio con lo que buscaba lo posó en sobre su cara. Se sentó en el piso y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Evaluando que el dolor cada vez era mayor y que su pañuelo se estaba humedeciendo con mucha rapidez, decidió faltar a esa clase e ir a la enfermería. Recogió todas sus cosas y tomó un camino distinto, alejándose a paso rápido del lugar.

Llegó a la enfermería sin muchas dificultades, una que otra mirada le había seguido durante su recorrido, pero no les tomó importancia. Madame Iris – la enfermera desde hace 5 años – le dio una mirada de alarma y le llevó a una de las camillas, mientras le curaba le preguntó cómo se había roto la nariz. Él simplemente dijo que había caído por las escaleras. La mujer no era tonta, el chico solo tenía la nariz herida y sus ropas se veían impecables, pero si el chico no quería hablar, nada podía hacer. Pero si los eventos se repetía ella hablaría con la directora.

- Puedes quedarte aquí lo que queda de hora.

- Muchas gracias.

- Aprovecha de dormir. Te vez cansado – Corrió los doseles y le dio privacidad al joven. Albus le tomó la palabra y decidió dormir esas dos horas y tratar de verse un poco mejor antes de la hora del té. Había girado su cuerpo para una mejor posición, pero el dolor en su nariz le hizo volver a quedar de espaldas. Por alguna razón tenía frio así que subió un poco más la frazada que la enfermera le había dejado. Sin demora se había quedado dormido.

Un estruendoso ruido le despertó de golpe.

- ¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar jovencitos?

- ¡Lo lamento señorita! – chilló una voz, Albus parpadeo, el conocía a la perfección esa voz. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Ian?

- Bien, que no se repita… ¿Qué desean?

- ¡Cierto! ¿Está Albus aquí?

- El señor Potter se encuentra durmiendo en estos momentos.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- Deja de gritar O'Conner – se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Parkinson.

- Se rompió la nariz, pero…

- ¿¡Le rompieron la nariz!

- ¿_Le_ rompieron? Él me ha dicho que se ha caído por las escaleras… – un pesado silencio se sintió en el lugar. Albus alarmado decidió salir y evitar que descubrieran su mentira. Con rapidez corrió los doseles que aislaban su cama, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver; además de Ian y Parkinson, a Malfoy y Zabini, junto a una chica que se le hacía conocida.

- ¡Albus! – chilló Ian llegando a su lado.

- Señor Potter, ¿tiene algo que decirme? – Albus se tensó ante semejante tono de voz.

- Yo, bueno…

- Madame, O'Conner tiende a exagerar las cosas, como ha podido ver… - Scorpius uso un tono de voz bastante calmado y el cual hacía dudar de que estuviera mintiendo – Cuando supimos que Potter se había caído de las escaleras decidimos venir a verle.

- Oh, ya… - dijo no muy segura – bueno, el señor Potter está libre de irse si así lo quiere.

- Si, quiere irse – habló esta vez Ian algo molesto – él y yo tenemos que hablar de esas _escaleras_ – Sin más remedio Albus se arregló para salir del lugar.

Ian caminaba con el entrecejo fruncido y no había emitido ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la enfermería. Los otros cuatro integrantes del grupo se mantenían en silencio, incluso cada uno parecía perdido en su mundo. Albus se sentía lo suficientemente incomodo como para no intentar entablar un dialogo. Estaba intrigado de saber como ellos habían dado con él.

Su nariz había quedado completamente reparada, sentía una que otra punzada de dolor, pero la enfermera había asegurado eso se iría con el paso de las horas. Ahora su nariz se veía perfectamente normal.

Estaban de camino a la sala común, pero para alivio de Albus un profesor comenzó a acercarse a ellos. El pesado ambiente había llegado al punto de ser asfixiante.

- Joven Potter – era su profesor de transformaciones. Un hombre quizás unos cuantos años más joven que su padre, no sabía mucho de él, porque aun no había tenido su primera clase con él – Acompáñeme, la directora le ha mandado a llamar.

- Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos después – no tuvo que mirarlos para ver que estaban desconformes con lo que sucedía. En especial Ian.

El profesor le llevó por una serie de pasadizos, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra. Albus estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, había podido entender la presencia de Ian en la enfermería, pero no la de los demás chicos; además que también había querido saber el cómo se habían enterado del incidente. Quizás había habido alguien más en el pasillo y él no se había dado cuenta, lo cual era raro porque de haber sido así aquellos chicos no hubieran actuado de la forma en la que lo hicieron. Decidió no pensarlo más, ya sabría todo en la noche, cuando se encontrara con sus compañeros otra vez. No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la gárgola que le llevaría al despacho de la directora.

- La contraseña es "Plumas de color". Nos vemos señor Potter.

- Gracias profesor.

- ¡Albus! – se giró al origen del llamado, al igual que su profesor que no había alcanzado a marcharse. Por el corredor se acercaba su hermano junto a la profesora de DCAO. Viendo que no era necesario el quedarse o darle la contraseña al mayor de los Potter se volvió por donde venia y el profesor de encantamientos se retiró por el lado contrario.

- James ¿también te han llamado?

- Si, lo cual me ha extrañado, _aún_ no le hago nada a nadie. Pero como no venía Fred pensé que podría ser otra cosa… ¿para qué crees que nos llamen?

- No lo sé… - se giró a mirar la gárgola – "Plumas de color" – la gárgola comenzó a moverse.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase con el tío Nev? – Albus se removió incomodo.

-Bien… - mintió. Comenzaron a subir una vez la gárgola les dio el pase. James golpeó un par de veces y esperó la autorización.

- Adelante.

Desde el interior McGonagall vio como la puerta era abierta mostrando la figura de los dos hermanos Potter. Harry había llegado a su despacho hace casi 20 minutos, habían conversado de varias cosas, una de ella había sido la extraña solicitud de Ginny de cambiar a Albus de casa. Harry le había mirado avergonzado y le había dicho que no tomara en cuenta dicho pedido. No pudo evitar fruncir el seño, algo le decía que aquel hombre frente suyo, al cual había visto crecer, estaba sufriendo. Los dos niños miraron con evidente alegría la figura de su padre y el primero en acercase había sido el menor.

- ¡Papá! – Harry le abrasó con fuerza y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

- Hola campeón, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿Cómo estás tú? – Harry sólo le sonrió.

- Hey James, ven hijo, ¿o eres muy mayor para abrasar a tu padre?

- Claro que no, pero quería que Albus te abrasara primero… - James abrasó a su padre contentó y al igual que su hermano recibió un beso en su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te has portado?

- Vamos papá…. Llevamos dos días… tienes que darme más tiempo para hacer algo – rió divertido.

- Señor Potter.

- ¿Si? – tres cabezas se giraron a verle. Los tres rieron divertidos, sabían que había querido llamarle la atención a James, pero jugarle una broma nunca estaba de más. McGonagall frunció el ceño.

- Bien, me retiro… díganle al joven Lupin que se cuide.

- Se lo diré.

- ¿Teddy está aquí?

- Se ha escondido de la directora – rió Harry – Teddy le hizo una broma antes de salir de Hogwarts y ella sigue molesta, así que ha salido a dar una vuelta mientras los esperaba.

-Genial, le preguntaré que le hizo – Harry rió, pero luego, con algo más de seriedad, se giró a ver al menor de sus hijos varones.

- ¿Cómo estás Al? Quiero la verdad – Albus desvió la vista incomodo.

- Estoy bien papá… - Harry suspiro triste.

- Al… yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti – Albus le miró impresionado, Harry posó una de sus manos en los cabellos rebeldes de su hijo – Me siento feliz de que quedaras en Slytherin, grandes personas han salido de esa casa. Nunca me sentiría avergonzado de ti, bajo ningún concepto, eres mi hijo, una de las personas que más amo en mi vida y por la cual daría mi vida… te lo dije ese día en la estación ¿no es así? Nosotros somos lo que hacemos, no lo que las demás dicen de nosotros. Eres un excelente chico, el que hallas caído en Slytherin no dice lo contrario.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- Claro que la tengo… también sé lo que tu madre hizo – Albus hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Ya, si, ha sido un poco desagradable.

- Bastante diría yo – torció James.

- Lo sé… hablé con su madre sobre eso - los dos chico le miraron interrogante – también me enteré de otras cosas, y realmente me he sentido como el peor padre de la historia… - Albus y James le miraron alarmados, casi indignados.

- ¡Por favor papá! Eres lo mejor que tenemos… eres el mejor papá del mundo, no puedes decir eso – Harry sonrió.

- ¿Haz peleado con madre? – Harry suspiró

- Su madre y yo dejaremos de vivir juntos… – Albus y James se sorprendieron ante eso. Nunca esperaron que las cosas fueran así de rápidas. Quizás su padre había aguantado mucho – se que puede que les cueste aceptar esta noticia, pero…

- No te preocupes papá… - la voz de James se escuchó algo dolida, pero era una decisión que habían tomado – Nosotros seremos felices si tú lo eres.

- Hay veces en las que pienso que ustedes saben más que yo sobre todo esto… siento que no les merezco – Albus le abrasó.

- Te amamos papá.

- Y yo a ustedes.

Albus miró con pena a su padre y hermano, sabía perfectamente que ambos estaban tristes por lo que sucedía, pero a diferencia de ellos, él solo podía sentir alivio. Sabía que el tener aquel sentimiento le hacía egoísta, pero no era tonto y su padre se veía menos presionado que antes. Tenía una carga menos que arrastrar.

Después de la explicación de James en el verano, había comenzado a averiguar. Supo que los matrimonios mágicos se basaban en la combinación de magias de los conyugues, pero que esta unión se veía sustentada por aquel que poseía más magia dentro de la pareja. Si la relación no iba bien, era el guardián quien recibía el peor castigo. Si dos personas no pueden convivir bien sus magias comienzan a repelerse, incentivando el rompimiento. Pero tal parecía que su padre había aguantado tanta presión, tanto del ambiente como de la magia, que había comenzado a deteriorarse. Ahora, con la relación rota por su padre, la magia de su madre y la de él debieron desenlazarse, dejándoles libre y a su padre con un peso menos y una evidente recuperación en su semblante.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus compañeros Albus? – el menor se mordió el interior de la mejilla dudoso.

- Ni bien ni mal… después de lo de mamá me han estado ignorando – no era mentira, pero tampoco toda la verdad. No iba a preocuparle con aquel pequeño incidente de la tarde.

- ¿Estas solo? – el tono de preocupación no pasó inadvertida y Albus estuvo a punto de darse contra la silla, quería librar a su padre de una preocupación, pero inevitablemente le metía otra.

- Tengo un amigo, se llama Ian O'Conner. Es un Slytherin bastante particular – sonrió.

- ¿Particular?

- Es así como el Slytherin menos Slytherin de la historia. Anda por ahí alegre y hablando demasiado fuerte, es algo hiperactivo – respondió James.

- Me gustaría conocerle.

- Oh, ¿quieres que demos una vuelta? Puede que le encontremos por los terrenos.

- Se oye bien, así podremos buscar a Teddy.

- Bien, así podré preguntarle sobre eso que le hizo a la Directora.

Minutos después por los pasillos de Hogwarts se podía ver a cientos de curiosos mirar por las ventanas hacia los patios del establecimiento. Varios lanzaban murmullos de excitación, otros de profunda admiración y uno que otro despectivo y de envidia. Ese fue el panorama que un grupo de Slytherin de primero había visto cuando se dirigían hacia su sala común cuando la hora de té se había visto terminada. Con el gusanito de la curiosidad paseando por sus mentes se acercaron a uno de los ventanales más despejados para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Muchos se sorprendieron de ver al Jefe de Aurores y héroe del mundo mágico riendo bajo a la sombra de un haya. A su lado estaba una copia de si mismo quien también reía divertido y un poco más allá a un chico pelirrojo tratando de alcanzar a uno de extraños cabellos azules. Justo en ese momento algunas cabezas rojas se acercaban a saludar al hombre y los niños.

- Es el padre de los Potter – confirmó lo obvio uno de los chicos.

- ¿A que habrá venido? – se oyó un murmullo.

- Seguro ha venido a hablar con la directora para que cambie de casa a su hijo – se oyó otro.

- No seas idiota. Si fuera así no saldría por los terrenos con uno de sus hijos portando los colores de nuestra casa – reprendió Ian.

- Supongo que esa es su intención – habló Scorpius, quien miraba la escena con curiosidad.

- ¿Su intención? – cuestionó una chica.

- Lo más probable sea que trata de dar a entender que a él y a su familia no le interesa que un Potter forme parte de nuestra casa… me atrevería a decir que la única desconforme es la madre.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo. Si es como dice Scorpius, el señor Potter es bastante listo – comentó Isaac.

- No se ustedes, pero yo me voy a conocer a Harry Potter en persona – Ian, como siempre, habló con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta más cercana, sus compañeros le miraron asombrados, pero nadie le imitó, ninguno era tan desvergonzado como él.

- Hay veces que podría llegar a admirar a O'Conner.

- Tú lo has dicho, Violet – rió Edward – _podrías, _pero no lo haces, lo cual me alegra.

Harry soltó una nueva carcajada al ver a James tratando de alcanzar a Teddy, el chico no había querido soltarle prenda sobre el susto que había hecho pasar a la directora. James era un chico persistente, así que no se daría por vencido así como así, era por ese motivo que la persecución se había dado. Sonrió ante la llegada de alguno de sus sobrinos, y les invitó a sentarse cerca de ellos. Rio cuando Fred se unió a la persecución.

- ¡He, Albus! – aquel singular llamado hizo girar varias cabezas, incluida la del mencionado.

- ¡Ian! – Albus sonrió alegre al verle acercarse.

- Onda tío, el medio espectáculo que estás montando – posó su mirada en Harry y sus ojos se iluminaron - ¡Mucho gusto señor Potter! – casi grito, Harry alzó una ceja ante tal efusividad viniendo de alguien que tenia los colores de Slytherin.

- El gusto es mío, Ian ¿verdad?

- ¡jojo! ¡Sabe mi nombre! Usted es genial señor. ¿Es verdad que jugó Quidditch en primero año? – Harry alzó una ceja ante esa pregunta. Había esperado al típico niño que pregunta sobre heroicas historias o monstruos con los cuales nunca había al frente.

- Si… la profesora, es decir, la Directora McGonagall me eligió.

- ¡Genial! Oye Albus ¿Crees que si le muestro mis sorprendentes habilidades con el Quidditch me deje jugar?

- eh… lo dudo mucho…

- Jo, dame algo de esperanzas – Harry rió ante tal comportamiento.

- Al, tengo que irme. Dejé a tu hermana con tus tíos, pero es hora que vaya a casa.

- Oh… - el semblante de Albus se ensombreció un poco – Mándale saludos a Lily.

- Se los daré… Cuídate y prométeme que si pasa algo me lo dirás ¿sí? – Ian sonrió ante la preocupación del padre del Albus, pero se extrañó por las palabras. ¿Acaso Albus no había dicho nada de _eso_?

- De acuerdo, pierde cuidado.

- Bien, me iré a despedir de tus primos y James. Procura no comportarte como él, suficiente tengo con un bromista en la familia.

- No te preocupes – rió.

- Un placer Ian, espero que sigas llevándote bien con Albus.

- ¡No hay problema! Albus es tan achuchable como un peluche.

- No sé qué tiene que ver, pero me alegra – rió Harry.

El acontecimiento comentado durante el resto del día y los posteriores había sido la visita de Harry Potter; el vencedor de señor oscuro. Y había funcionado, Harry había pensado bien al creer que al verlo junto a su hijo cambiaría un poco las idealizadas imágenes que tenían sobre su familia y que hacía que marginaran a Albus. Pero como era de esperarse, eso no funcionó para todos los casos y se mostraban chicos obstinados y rencorosos, en especial aquellos que ya habían agredido al menor de los Potter.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.<p>

No saben cuánto me alegra que la historia esté gustando, ya saben, en estas cosas uno nunca puede asegurar nada. Espero que, con el paso de los capítulos, la historia se vuelva más de su gusto y a si mismo popular.

Creo que se habrán dado cuenta. Cambie levemente el titulo de la historia, saben que había tenido en mente si dejarlo todo en una sola entrada o hacer varias, y muchas dijeron que debía hacerlo, así que les he hecho caso.

Por lo tanto desde ahora la saga de los siete libros se llamará "Triada"… obviamente más adelante sabrán el porqué del título, mientras que el primer año de Albus se titulará Oscuro Reflejo. Llevo la mitad del primer año de Albus y los demás escrito, y las pautas hasta la tercera entrada (¿atacaso artístico?). Por lo cual se puede ver que estoy bastante entusiasmada.

Bueno antes que nada debo admitir que si, la forma de escribir el titulo es similar al de Alianza, pero debo admitir que fue ese fic el que me impulsó a escribir éste. Adoro como escribe Helena Dax, ya quisiera yo escribir como ella. Espero que no se sienta ofendida por ello.

Para quienes me preguntaron sobre mis actualizaciones. Si Dios, Merlin, morgana y la Universidad así lo permiten, actualizaré cada seamana, los jueves como pueden ver, aunque no me gustan los jueves, quizás cambie el día, pero mi idea es colocar un cap por semana, pero como digo, no puedo prometerles nada.

Por último y no por ello menos importantes, debo pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía o tipeo que encuentren, debo admitir que el tema no se me da muy bien (¿casi mal?) Adoro escribir, pero odio las reglas. Lamento ello.

Bueno, no me extiendo más, espero que estén bien y que sigan leyendo esta historia. Y no os preocupéis, estoy segura que el siguiente capítulo les gustará mucho. Adiós.

PD: ¡Cierto! En los capítulos anteriores les comenté de un video de Harry Potter versió animestica ¿cierto? Les dejo el link por si no lo han visto aún. Repito, adoro aquella parte donde salen los hijos de Harry, saque la imagen y la coloqué como avatar. (colocar el youtube antes)

Link uno: .com/watch?v=oqZ4GBGyskE&list=FLsxxpJ8XtyfOkOa9yZNUfkg&index=5

Este viene con la traducción de la canción al español.

.com/watch?v=mDHjbc8M_rc&list=FLsxxpJ8XtyfOkOa9yZNUfkg&index=4

PD 2: Nana, el fi es Shounen ai/Yaoi/BL/Slash, creo que lo he dejado claro en el primer cap en la presentación de la historia. Besos!


	5. Primero Aliados, luego Amigos

**Capítulo 5**_ "Primero Aliados, luego Amigos"_

Después de la visita de Harry Potter a Hogwarts los ánimos dentro de Slytherin habían comenzado a calmarse un poco. Había pasado cerca de un mes y Albus no se había visto víctima de algún agravio físico contra su persona. Eso no significaba que el resto del alumnado hubiera comenzado a dirigirle la palabra. La inexistente ley del hielo aún estaba presente y nadie se dirigía a él por algo que no fuera importante. El único amigo que se seguía portando bien dentro de la casa verde era Ian, quien después del incidente de la enfermería, no había vuelto a dejarlo solo a menos que estuviera seguro que estaba con alguien o rodeado de mucha gente. No habían conversado el tema, ni siquiera lo habían tocado en todo ese tiempo y eso relajó a Albus, en especial porque el percance no se había repetido. Sin embargo no podía decir que actos contra su persona se habían visto abolidos, no, pero al menos los agravios no habían sido de manera física, sino más bien contra sus útiles o material escolar, principalmente sus deberes, los cuales muchas veces debía volver a realizar hasta entradas horas de la noche. Había decidido poner un hechizo de protección a sus cosas, pero no había surtido efecto, hasta que finalmente había decidido realizar copias de todos sus trabajos y esconderlos bajo su cama, después de eso había visto destruidos los deberes que guardaba cerca de su baúl y escritorio, pero no los que escondía.

Por otro lado habían recibido varias cartas de Lily y su padre. En ellas la menor les había narrado que su padre había pedido vacaciones en el ministerio por tiempo indefinido y que pasaba todos los días con ella. Ambos hermanos se alegraron por ella y en cierto punto le envidiaron, pero no comentaron nada y la felicitaron, le dieron sugerencia de que hacer en su tiempo libre y donde podía llevar a su padre para que se distrajera.

El tema de Ginny había quedado vetado ente los Potter. Lily ya se había enterado de la separación de sus padres, no lo había tomado muy bien al principio, pero sus hermanos; por medio de cartas, le habían convencido que eso era lo mejor para ambos. No habían sabido de su madre en todo ese tiempo, no había intentado comunicarse con ellos y eso les había dolido de alguna forma, el que hayan querido que se separa de su padre no significaba que había dejado de ser su madre, pero tal parecía que así lo había entendido. Solo serían pacientes, porque querían verla y se lo habían dado a ver en algunas cartas que le habían enviado, pero sólo James y Lily habían recibido respuesta. Albus había sido el único en ser dejado de lado en la masiva, cosa que le lastimó profundamente, pero trató de no exponerlo.

El tema de la separación de sus padres aún no era conocida por el resto de la población mágica, el enlace se había roto y solo eran conocedores de ese tema los miembros de la familia y algunas personas del ministerio quienes habían jurado completo silencio respecto al tema.

En esos momentos Albus se encontraba terminado una redacción de transformaciones que les habían dado ese mismo día, a su lado estaba su prima, quien había comenzado por una redacción de Historia de la Magia. Llevaban cerca de una hora dentro de aquel lugar y eran poco los alumnos que les acompañaban, Ravenclaw era la casa que más se destacaba en el lugar.

- ¿Supiste que James y Fred han vuelto a ser castigados? - habló en un susurro Rose al tiempo que ojeaba un libro.

- Si, lo escuche por los pasillos ¿qué han hecho esta vez? – Albus no alzó la cabeza de su redacción, pero el sonido del rasgueo había cesado.

- Colocaron un pantano a fueras de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Aun no saben cómo supieron del lugar, pero cuando los profesores vieron que nadie de esa casa llegaba a las clases fueron a ver qué sucedía y encontraron cerca de la mitad hundidos en el fango – Albus rió ante su imagen mental.

- ¿Cómo han sabido que fueron ellos?

- Era obvio que eran ellos, pero un chico de Ravenclaw los vio y los acusó.

- Oh, espero que James y Fred no sepan quien fue.

- Lo saben… supongo que mañana sabrás que sucedió.

- ¿No intentarás detenerlos?

- Me cansé a la primera semana, no me hacen caso y casi terminé con el cabello morado.

- Oh… supongo que era de esperarse de James.

- Lo sé – nuevamente el silencio llenó el ambiente, Albus se volvió a centrar en su redacción, pero Rose había dejado el libro sobre la mesa y le lanzaba una que otra mirada fugaz a su primo.

- Suéltalo Rose, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? – Albus no dejó de escribir, pero le envió una rápida mirada a su prima para que viera que le ponía atención.

- ¿Has recibido alguna carta de tía Ginny? – dejó de escribir, para luego soltar un suspiro y dejar la pluma aun lado.

- No, ¿por qué? – la chica se mordió el labio indecisa – habla Rose, ya sacaste el tema.

- Ayer en la noche James recibió una carta suya, quiere verlos… pero por su reacción supuse que ese "verlos" no te incluía a ti.

- Sigo siendo una paria para ella – volvió a coger su pluma.

- Pero es injusto… no has hecho nada malo.

- No es lo que ella cree… pensará que soy el culpable de que terminara con papá o que quizás sus amigas no la tomen en cuenta. Soy la raíz de sus males – se encogió de hombros, pero aunque trataba de demostrar que el tema no le interesaba, Rose podía ver perfectamente como los ojos de su primo habían comenzado a brillar y como su semblante se decaía.

- Lamento haber tocado el tema.

- No importa… James me lo hubiera dicho a la larga

- Lo más probable es que se niegue a verla hasta que no quiera verte a ti – Albus alzó la vista. A pesar de que no podía identificar toda la gama de sentimientos que pasaban por sus ojos, Rose pudo saber que a Albus eso no le gustaba.

- Ellos tienen derecho a verla, si ella quiere, que lo hagan… si James no va, Lily tampoco lo hará. No les negaré que vean a madre, no soy tan egoísta…

- No puedo entender cómo puedes tener un corazón tan grande Al.

- Yo no lo llamaría así Rose – el chico comenzó a jugar con la pluma – El sombrero dijo que no había hecho una mala elección al pedir irme a Slytherin, pero con tantas cosas me pongo a dudar – suspiró – pero cuando veo el mejor semblante de papá no puedo evitar pensar que hice lo correcto. Que todo esto ha valido y valdrá la pena.

- Me hubiera gustado tenerte en Gryffindor.

- Ya no se puede hacer nada… - tomó uno de los tantos libros que estaban sobre la mesa y comenzó a ojearlo.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?

- Como siempre; no me hablan, no me miran, no me oyen. Yo para ellos no existo.

- ¿Ian hace lo mismo?

- No, no… todo lo contrario, es el que más tiempo pasa conmigo. El único que me habla de manera real… - cambió algunas páginas de forma rápida – pero igualmente me siento culpable por ello. No quiero que por mi culpa no pueda relacionarse con los demás.

- Nadie lo está obligando Albus.

- Lo sé. Pero eso no evita que me sienta culpable… - la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas de la biblioteca fueron abiertas con algo de brusquedad. Varios pares de ojos se giraron a ver quien había entrado de manera tan agresiva, la bibliotecaria había lanzado una mirada de advertencia al niño que entraba. Al ver quien era nadie se extrañó de la acción, era uno de los gemelos O'Conner, pero cuando repararon en el color de sus ropas sí que lo hicieron. Brian era algo callado y tranquilo, verlo entrar así hizo que varios alzaran una ceja en duda. El chico recorrió la biblioteca hasta que sus ojos dieron con Albus y Rose, a paso rápido se acercó a la pareja.

- Albus… - el chico se ganó a su lado.

- Hola Brian, ¿sucede algo? – Brian nunca había dejado de hablarle, pero era raro cuando se acercaba a él de manera espontanea sin la necesidad de tener a Ian como mediador.

- Ian está en la enfermería – Potter se puso de pie alarmado.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?

- No lo sé muy bien, pero parece que se ha puesto a discutir con un chico de séptimo o sexto en su sala común. La cosa ha terminado en una lluvia de maldiciones.

- ¡Pero era mayor! Ian no debió tener ninguna oportunidad – dijo asustada Rose.

- ¿Crees que eso le importa? – murmuró cansado – no ha sido solo él, otro chicos se han metido en la pelea. El de séptimo también terminó en la enfermería. Fue algo así de uno contra cuatro.

- ¿Podemos ir a verle?

- Si, venía a ver si podías acompañarme. La profesora ha mandado a llamarte.

- ¿Llamarme? – habló extrañado.

- Creo que el tema tiene relación contigo – habló culpable.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven, vamos a la enfermería, creo que allí lo entenderemos mejor.

- Okey – Albus comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, miró los libros con aprensión, tenía que ir a dejarlo en los estantes de donde los había sacado.

- No te preocupes Albus, yo los dejaré por ti.

- Gracias Rose – sin decir más ambos chicos salieron de biblioteca a paso rápido.

Brian y Albus no demoraron en llegar a la enfermería. Ambos chicos pudieron ver que eran varios los miembros de Slytherin los que estaban fuera del recinto, algunos de curiosos, otros preocupados. Chicos de otras casas trataban de saber que era lo que sucedía, pero ninguno se acercaba en busca de información. Cuando los vieron llegar muchos le lanzaron miradas extrañas a Albus, miradas que no logró entender, pero no les tomó importancia y junto a Brian llegó a la entrada de la enfermería.

- Señor Potter, señor O'Conner, les están esperando – Charley Weasley era quien vigilaba la entrada de la enfermería. Les dejó pasar sin emitir palabra.

Albus se tensó ante el ambiente que había en el lugar, el primer indicio de que el asunto era serio era la mirada que su padrino le había enviado. La directora estaba en medio de las camas con el ceño fruncido. Madame Iris caminaba de aquí para allá, de una cama a otra con pociones o hechizos. Buscó a Ian entre las camas, pero la figura de Parkinson, Nott, Zabini y Malfoy llamó su atención. Ian estaba en su cama con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Por otro lado, en las camas de en frente, estaba un chico alto de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. Albus se tensó al reconocerlo, era uno de los chicos que le había empujado contra la pared.

- Veo que lograron encontrarlo señor Potter – McGonagall le había lanzado una mirada fría y Albus había llegado a la extraña conclusión de que todo ese problema en verdad se había originado por su culpa.

- Profesora McGonagall – saludó con una pequeña cabeceo – Eh, me dijeron que me necesitaba.

- Obviamente… - frunció los labios – Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas señor Potter.

- eerr… ¿claro?

- ¿Desde hace cuento tiempo ha encontrado sus deberes estropeados? - Albus alzó las cejas impresionado, descubierto – respóndame señor Potter – habló más fuerte y enojada. Albus hizo una mueca.

- No sé de qué…

- No trate de hacerse el desentendido señor Potter. A menos claro, que desee que castigue o suspenda a sus compañeros – y apuntó a los Slytherin de primer año. Albus se asustó ante tal panorama.

- Desde hace dos semanas profesora – respondió bajando la vista.

- Ya veo… - su voz se escuchó molesta - El incidente de su nariz ¿fue debido a terceros? – Albus apretó los puños avergonzado.

-Si, profesora.

- ¿Podría reconocer al culpable? – Albus se puso blanco.

- No.

- ¿Seguro señor Potter? – Albus se mordió el labio.

- ¡Yo ya le dije quien fue directora! – Interrumpió Ian - ¡Fue ese desgraciado y sus dos amigotes!

- Guarde silencio señor O'Conner.

- Pero…

- ¡Quiero que el señor Potter me lo diga!

- Potter no abrirá la boca Profesora… - Scorpius tomó la palabra – si no ha hablado antes por lo de sus deberes, menos lo hará de un incidente ocurrido hace un mes.

- Escúcheme señor Potter – McGonagall le miró seria – El señor O'Conner y sus demás compañeros de habitación descubrieron al señor Maureen en su cuarto, lanzado un hechizo a sus cosas. También pudimos descubrir que había lanzado un encantamiento a su cama, un encantamiento para generar pesadillas. ¿Ha tenido pesadilla señor Potter?

- No profesora – dijo con sinceridad y hasta asustado.

- Comprendo… ¿puede o no reconocer al que lesionó su nariz?

- No puedo señora… no les vi la cara, sólo la espalda, sólo sé que eran tres.

- Muy bien… - la mujer le lanzó una fría mirada a chico de séptimo – espero que usted y sus amigos disfruten el mes que estarán en sus casas. Y agradezcan el que sea blanda con su castigo. Si a su regreso me entero que le han hecho algo al señor Potter, por mínimo que sea, los expulsaré sin reparos, ¿queda claro?

- Si señora – respondió a regañadientes.

- En cuento a ustedes cinco – negó cansada – tendrán una semana de castigo por pelear con sus compañeros.

- Pero profesora… - iba a alegar Ian.

- No hay excusas señor O'Conner.

- Profesora… - tomó la palabra Albus – creo que es injusto que les castigue por algo que es culpa mía – hizo una mueca - ¿puedo tomar sus castigos? – los Slytherin le vieron impresionados.

- No señor Potter – McGonagall se abstuvo de sonreír, aquello había evocado una imagen de Harry en su época de Hogwarts – Por qué usted también será castigado.

- ¿¡Por qué! – chilló Ian indignado.

- Por no decir la verdad y ocultar lo que estaba sucediéndole.

- Usted está siendo muy injusta profesora – rumió el castaño.

- No me interesa lo que usted piense… Señor O'Conner y señor Parkinson; ustedes tomaran su castigo junto a la profesora Parker, el joven Malfoy y joven Zabini junto al profesor Weasley. Señorita Nott usted lo tomará con el profesor Flitwick y usted señor Potter, recibirá su sanción por mí. Lo veo mañana a las 5 de la tarde. Los demás deberán reportarse a los profesores designados apenas salgan de la enfermería. Es todo. – la Directora se sin agregar alguna palabra más salió de la enfermería.

- Lamento todo esto chicos – Albus soltó un prolongado suspiro y se giró para salir del lugar.

- Albus… - lo llamó Ian, pero el moreno no se detuvo y salió del lugar.

James caminaba por los corredores con una sonrisa, a su lado Fred tenía una mueca similar a la suya. Habían sido castigados, pero eso no arruinaba su ánimo, las expresiones de enojo venidas de los Hufflepuff cuando los veían eran la gloria. La idea había salido de la misma Directora, no había sido su intención, pero el que narrara las salvajes bromas de su abuelo y amigos no era un buen incentivo, menos para mentes tan hiperactivas como la suya y la de Fred.

- ¿Cómo crees que debamos vengarnos de Paltray? – rompió el agradable silencio Fred.

- Oh… aun no lo he pensado… ¿tienes alguna idea?

- Si tuviera una, no te lo hubiera preguntado, genio – James rió.

- He, creo que tío Ron se sabe un hechizo para convertir a una persona en Hurón, se lo podríamos pedir.

- Ya, juras que tía Hermione lo dejará soltar prenda.

- Era una sugerencia – se encogió de hombros.

- Si, lo vi, eran algunos chicos de primero de Slytherin – un par de chicas de Ravenclaw venían de la dirección opuesta a la que iban ellos, conversando, al parecer, de un rumor. James y Fred le miraron con interés, cualquier cosa relacionada con los primeros de Slytherin lo era.

- ¿Sabes porque se pelearon?

- Me dijeron que tenía que ver con Potter – ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco.

- He – las llamó James, las chicas se giraron a verle, una de ella se sonrojo y comenzó a mover sus manos con timidez - ¿Pueden decirme de que están hablando?

- Oh… hace un rato ha habido una cometida de Slytherin a la enfermería. Creo que unos niños de primero se han liado contra uno de séptimo – Weasley y Potter alzaron las cejas.

- Dicen que el chico de séptimo molestaba a tu hermano – terminó la chica sonrojada.

- Voy a patear a alguien – sin agradecer o despedirse James se dirigió a la enfermería. Fred se despidió de las chicas y corrió a alcanzar a su primo y mejor amigo.

Recorrieron los pasillos con rapidez. James tenía el entrecejo fruncido y llevaba los puños apretados, no, si no estaba solo molesto con aquel bastardo que molestaba a su hermano, sino también con el mismo Albus por no haberle dicho nada. Fred iba un poco más calmado, pero no menos enojado, tenía un sentimiento parecido al de su primo. No demoraron en llegar a la enfermería, había menos Slytherin que hace un rato, pero eso ellos no lo sabían. Justo en esos instantes Ian y los demás chicos de primero salían de la enfermería.

- ¿Quién fue? – James no se molestó en saludar ni preguntar cómo se encontraba, no había tiempo para eso. Ian le vio con sorpresa, pero al ver el semblante del Potter mayor supuso que ya se había enterado de la noticia.

- Está aún en la enfermería – sonrió – tal parece que la directora te conoce muy bien. Le dejará ahí hasta que se vaya a su casa.

- ¿Lo expulsaron? – se sorprendió.

- Que va, lo suspendieron por un mes.

- ¿Cómo están ustedes? – alzó un ceja al percatarse de los chicos que rodeaban a Ian, si se lo contara a su tío Ron le daría un ataque.

- Nada grave… uno que otro golpe, pero nos dejaron como nuevos.

- Gracias por cuidar de Albus – se dirigió a todos, nuevamente los Slytherin se sorprendieron de la reacción de un Potter.

- Albus es mi amigo, es natural… - levantó la mano y apuntó a los otros chicos – de ellos; ni idea, pero también se enojaron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que le hacían a Albus.

- Los Slytherin se cuidan entre ellos, en especial los de la misma edad… - habló Edward con el seño fruncido – en especial cuando estamos en desventaja.

- Ustedes molan – dijo feliz Ian.

- No los entiendo.

- Dudo que puedas hacerlo Potter… - Scorpius frunció el seño – aunque no lo demostramos; somos agredidos con frecuencia por las otras casas, pero sabemos defendernos perfectamente, además, somos un grupo. En cambio Potter es aislado por todo el colegio y molestado por su casa – negó – Está en clara desventaja y mi padre dice que eso es inadmisible entre compañeros de Slytherin. Como han dicho todos los profesores, tu casa es tu familia y debes protegerla – sin agregar nada más los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar. Ian los miró impresionado.

- Anda, y yo que pensaba que eran todos malitos y mini mortifagos… - rió ante eso – nah, eso es lo que escuchado todo este mes. ¡Qué sorpresa nos da la vida! – sin esperar contestación comenzó a caminar con su hermano a su lado. James y Fred le vieron alejarse con la sorpresa estampada en la cara.

- ¿Lo puedes crees? Unos chicos de primero nos han dado una lección de convivencia – Fred rió.

- Tío Harry siempre a dicho cosas así, no sé de qué te extrañas.

- Mamá no decía cosas así – Fred hizo una mueca.

- Tío Ron también piensa así… supongo que siguen sentido por la muerte de tío Fred – James negó

- Mi padre perdió a toda su familia por mortifagos y no piensa como ellos.

- Son las diferencias James… no todos somos iguales – comenzaron a caminar – venga tío, tenemos un mes para planear la venganza. Ahora vamos por Albus.

- Espérame.

Albus se había refugiado en su pieza, varios chicos de su año le miraron curiosos y hasta admirados cuando pasó por la sala común. No cualquiera aguantaba aquello sin decírselo a alguien. Había corrido sus doseles; refugiándose del exterior, y colocó algunos hechizos. Fácilmente se podría decir que estaba huyendo; y lo hacía, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie por sus actos, porque simplemente nadie los entendería. No era ningún afán suyo de hacerse pasar por mártir o miedo a ser considerado un chivato. No, sus motivos eran personales, específicamente sus motivos eran familiares. No quería causar ninguna preocupación a su familia, no más de lo que ya estaban. En medio de sus caóticos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

- ¡Se que estas escondido en tu pequeña cueva, Albus! – Aquel potente grito le hizo sobresaltar, despertándolo – O sales a darnos una explicación, o le tirare un _bombarda_ a tu cama – Ian no se escuchaba para nada feliz. Albus se encogió en su lugar, pero no hizo caso.

- Lánzalo de una vez, O'Conner – esa era la voz de Edward.

- Shhh, no me sé el hechizo, así que callaos – el susurró no había sido para nada disimulado, Albus rio ante eso, pero no se movió.

- Eres demasiado escandaloso – unos segundos de silencio acompañaron la frase de Scorpius y pronto Albus sintió como los doseles de su cama eran corridos y una figura de cabellos rubios se asomaba en su cama – es útil leer los libros de contra hechizos - Albus desde su lugar le miró impresionado.

- ¡Aja! – Ian se ganó aún lado de Albus – tú te vienes – y sin esperar respuesta le cogió de una muñeca hasta sacarlo de la cama y tirarle con algo de fuerza en la de Scorpius.

- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa Ian! – frunció el seño.

- No, ¿qué mierda te pasa a ti? – el chico se escuchaba enojado y en sus ojos había cierto grado de dolor.

- ¿Qué…?

- Creí que éramos amigos Albus – aquello calló cualquier cosa que fuera a decir – No te pregunte nada hasta hoy porque ingenuamente pensé que me dirías lo que te pasaba… pequé de inocente – el chico se cruzó de brazos y le miró mal.

- Eran mis problemas…

- Los amigos se ayudan mutuamente.

- No quería meterte en problemas…

- Esa no es una excusa Albus, ¿por qué no le dijiste, en ese caso, a un profesor?

- No soy un chivato.

- No se trata de eso, Potter – Scorpius se unió a la conversación – Está bien que guardes algunas cosas para ti, pero sólo cuando vas a tomar represalias contra esas personas. Tú no moviste ni un solo dedo.

- Yo no…

- Potter, sabemos que tú _elegiste _Slytherin, no nos interesa el porqué, pero ya que estás aquí deberás comportarte como uno – Albus miró al rubio asombrado y hasta cierta forma alarmado.

- Sabemos sumar Potter – la chica se unió la conversación, era Violet Nott, a la cual ni siquiera había notado que estaba en la habitación – ponemos atención a nuestro alrededor y es fácil ver los acontecimientos…

- ¿Por qué se preocupan por todo esto? No es un tema que les concierna… - se negó a mirarles.

- Desde que entraste a Slytherin pasaste a ser un miembro de casa, cuando fuiste designado a compartir cuarto con nosotros pasaste a ser un aliado, así de simple. Es así como son las cosas en Slytherin – tomó la palabra Zabini.

- Son tus compañeros de cuarto los que más contacto tienen contigo y por ende los que más fácil pueden lastimarte. La regla de oro es ser siempre aliado de aquellos con los que convives – Scorpius le miró indiferente – estamos consientes que no sabes nada de esto porque nunca has tenido a alguien de Slytherin en tu familia. Tampoco lo sabía O'Conner, pero resultó que tenía un poco más de sentido común que tú.

- Así como Maureen intentó perjudicarte, pueden hacerlo otros con nosotros. Tener a alguien que vele por nuestra espalda no está de más. Es así como se mueve el mundo – Parkinson se encogió de hombros – es simple instinto de supervivencia. – Un pesado silenció se instaló en el cuarto. Albus se sentía como un niño siendo regañado por un grupo de adultos, pero tampoco podía culparse, él no sabía nada y al parecer no estaba entendiendo bien las cosas, no sabía cómo ser parte de Slytherin.

- Si quieres que el resto de la casa te acepte y te apoye, primero debes demostrar que tus compañeros de cuarto confían en ti… antes de eso nadie te hablará – Albus miró a Scorpius con curiosidad.

- ¿Entonces no me han dejado de hablar por lo que dijo mi madre en el… vociferador?

- Ha hecho las cosas más difíciles, si, pero la mayoría se ha tenido que acostumbrar a no tomar en cuenta lo que los padres pueden decir. Slytherin no es como era antes. No tiene, y por mucho tiempo no tendrá, el respeto que tenía en el pasado. Así que es perfectamente entendible que a más de alguno su familia lo maldiga por terminar aquí. Lo tuyo incomodó más, porque simplemente eres hijo del destructor Voldemort – Edward se encogió de hombros – el resto es completamente tu culpa.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo…?

- Ahí está… – lo interrumpió Scorpius – no averiguaste. No intestaste sobrevivir, no fuiste astuto. Ese fue tu error… - comenzó a encaminarse a la salida de la habitación – este agravio al menos tendrá una cosa positiva… - se giró a verle antes de salir del cuarto – te enseñará a ser más Slytherin.

- Ya sabes Potter. Primero aliados, luego amigos – Isaac sonrió de lado y siguió a su rubio amigo, Edward le siguió sin decir nada, la chica le miró por unos segundos antes de sonreírle para posteriormente dejar el lugar.

- Wow… que complicados son en éste lugar – a pesar de lo dicho, su voz no sonaba ni remotamente animada. Albus soltó un suspiro.

- Lamento no haberte dicho nada Ian. No quería meter en problemas a nadie… - se mordió el labio – no quería que papá se enterara.

- Bueno – el chico se sentó a su lado – supongo que por esta vez está bien… - sonrió – pero tenme un poco de fe Albus. No tienes mil años como para cargar los problemas de la humanidad. Quiero ser tu amigo, yo te considero el mío y como tal quiero verte con bien… no te seguí a Slytherin porque me apetecía vestirme de verde, aunque me queda genial – agregó – te seguí porque vi en ti a un gran amigo y alguien con quien nunca me aburriría – Albus sonrió.

- Me alegra que seas mi amigo Ian. Prometo que desde ahora te tendré más confianza.

- ¡Así se habla! – su usual alegría regresó.

- Te contaré todo lo bueno o malo que me pase… pero deberás darme un poco de tiempo para decirte el motivo por el cual quise venir a Slytherin ¿sí? No me siento muy orgulloso de ello.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo, pero ahora estaré más aliviado de que me tendrás un poco más de fe.

- No lo dudes.

- ¡Bien! Ahora tendremos mucho, mucho trabajo que hacer…

- ¿Trabajo?

- Claro hombre, ya los escuchaste. ¡Primero aliados, después amigos! Conseguiremos que sean nuestros amigos y nos haremos un hueco como miembros de Slytherin.

- Si, es una buena meta – en los ojos de ambos se vio la determinación por lograr aquel nuevo objetivo.

.

_Si terminas en Slytherin, entonces se un Slytherin._

_Continuará...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones, nos estamos viendo =D<em>**


	6. Voces

_Capítulo 6 "Voces"_

- ¡Oh rayos, ese lugar realmente apestaba!

- Estaba ahí O'Conner, no tienes porque gritármelo – Isaac miró mal a su compañero de castigo, ambos habían llegado ya a su habitación y esperaban poder darse un buen baño.

- He chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido? – Albus estaba en su escritorio, al parecer terminando una redacción.

- Ha sido horrible Al, ¡Horrible! – se lamentó Ian – nos han hecho limpiar la lechuzeria… ¡Sin magia!

- Por algo es un castigo – Isaac estaba tomando algunas ropas y su toalla para ir a tomar un baño.

- Oh, y eso que me bañe en la mañana – se quejó el castaño – Cuando me gradué, crearé un hechizo capaz de hacer que el sudor huela a frutas, ¡Así no tendré que bañarme todos los días!

- ¡Eres un cerdo O'Conner! – se escuchó desde el baño. Albus rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti con tu castigo Al?

- Horrible… - hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo – McGonagall quiere crear un enfrentamiento familiar. Me ha tomado como su asistente, hoy me dejó a cargo de cuidar el castigo de James y Fred.

- Wow… está loca.

- Me dejaron el pelo verde toda la hora… ha sido un hervidero de risas mientras venia hacía acá.

- ¿Tu hermano sigue molesto?

- Si, le había hecho una promesa y no la cumplí – suspiró – faltan dos días para que el enfado se le pase y vuelva a hablarme… o así era cuando éramos más pequeños.

- Lo conoces bien, eh.

- Obviamente… lo conozco desde hace 11 años.

- Eso debe tener sus ventajas – rió. La puerta de la habitación fue nuevamente abierta y por ella ingresó un despeinado Scorpius.

- Hola Malfoy – saludaron a la vez.

- Hola…

- ¿Cómo fue tu castigo? – el rubio hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

- Recordaré toda mi vida el porqué no me gustan los wyverns. Son las criaturas más escurridizas que existen… Edward también los recordará, le han mordido la mano.

- Au – Ian cerró un ojo e hizo una exclamación de dolor.

- Y tú ¿donde rayos estuviste? – dio un paso hacia atrás – apestas.

- ¡Crearé ese maldito hechizo! – el rubio alzó una ceja al no entender de que hablaba.

- Le ha tocado limpiar la lechuzeria sin magia – le explicó Albus – Dice que creará un hechizo que haga que el sudor huela a frutas y así no tendrá que bañarse cada día.

- Eres un cerdo.

- Gracias – giró el rostro indignado – Parkinson, ¡deja que me bañe contigo!

- ¡Vete al demonio! – llegó como respuesta. Scorpius soltó un resoplido de risa, Albus negó divertido. Ian siguió molestando a Parkinson desde la puerta. Isaac le mandó al diablo la mayoría de las veces, pero al final dejó de responderle. Scorpius se fue a sentar a su cama dispuesto a esperar su turno para bañar.

- ¿Para qué clase eran los Wyverns? – el rubio giró su vista hasta Albus, el chico se había sentado en su cama quedando frente a él.

- Para los de segundo. Según nos dijo el Profesor Weasley, son familiares del Dragón, pero ya sabes, mucho más pequeños. Ha sido muy interesante. Son realmente bonitos, al menos cuando no tratan de huir.

- Parece que tu castigo no ha sido tan terrible.

- No, hemos tenido que acomodar algunas cosas, limpiar un resto… pero hemos aprendido un montón. El profesor nos ha dado una explicación completa sobre las criaturas que le ayudábamos a mover.

- Genial – Scorpius sonrió, se alegraba de que Potter estuviera, al fin, interactuando con ellos.

- ¿y ti cómo te fue?

- No me han hecho limpiar nada… pero soy algo así como el asistente de la directora, hoy me tocó vigilar el castigo de mi hermano y primo… llegué con el pelo verde.

- Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

- Oh sí, que gracioso – ambos sonrieron.

- ¡_No__soy__muy__fino,__pero__huelo__a__viiinooo_! – el desafinado canto de Ian se había comenzado a escuchar por la habitación.

- ¡No cantes eso! – lo amonestó Albus.

- _¡Bajo__el__inmenso__mar,__suelo__nadar!_– no hizo caso.

- ¡Cállate O'Conner! – Isaac no tardó en retar a Ian desde el baño.

- _¡Si__me__miras__lo__entenderás,__a__tu__casa__te__puedo__enviar!_ – el chico siguió con su canto sin importarle nada.

Los días comenzaron a avanzar de manera silenciosa. El desacuerdo entre Albus y James se resolvió una vez hubieran pasado los dos días predichos por el menor. James aceptó conversar con él y conocer su punto de vista, una vez las cosas estuvieron claras hicieron las paces y una promesa de que no se volvería a repetir. Además que fue Albus quien dio la idea de cómo vengarse del chico que les había acusado con la directora. A Paltray no le había agrado el nuevo tono que había adquirido su piel y que duro una semana completa.

Cuando Albus les contó a sus primos sobre las "reglas" de Slytherin se notaron igual de sorprendidos que él, pero sin que hubiera que pedirlo, los chicos comenzaron a ayudarle con eso. A las dos semanas James pudo ver como su hermano ahora conversaba con más miembros de su casa y como prácticamente nunca estaba solo, cosa que le alivió y animó.

Ambos se enteraron, por las cartas de Lily, que su padre había vuelto a trabajar en el ministerio. Ella era cuidada por su abuela todas las mañanas y por las tardes su padre la iba a buscara para que estuviera con él en su trabajo. Hoy en día no había casi ningún caso alarmante o que necesitara del jefe de Aurores, cosa que tenía a su padre muy aburrido.

Fue dos días antes de Halloween cuando algo extrañó comenzó a suceder alrededor de Albus. El Slytherin iba de camino a la biblioteca en busca de un libro que iba a necesitar para su redacción de Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas. Ian no le había acompañado porque había prometido ir a jugar una partida de ajedrez con su hermano. Scorpius; como había comenzado a llamarle hace poco, había ido junto a Edward a la lechuzeria a dejar una carta. Isaac y Violet se habían quedado en la sala común terminando una redacción para Historia de la Magia. A pesar de que había comenzado a hablar con la mayoría de la casa, era con ellos cinco con los que más tiempo pasaba y con quienes más conversaba. Los chicos habían demostrado ser simpáticos y bastante interesantes.

Estaba por llegar al corredor que le mostraría la puerta de la biblioteca cuando sintió un frío y fuerte viento golpearle. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo, ya que dicho aire había llevado consigo un extraño sentimiento de temor, de vacío; como si la nada estuviera ahí. Albus se llevó una mano al pecho y su respiración se volvió pesada, sus piernas temblaban y parecían que no aguantarían su peso.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se dijo a sí mismo cuando se sintió un poco más repuesto. El silenció siguió a su interrogación. Paseó su vista por todo el corredor, pero en ese lugar no había nada. Trató de restarle importancia y siguió caminando.

- _Hey__Padfoot,__¡espérame!_

_ -__¡Date__prisa__Prongs!,__he__visto__a__Snivellus__ir__por__éste__corredor__ – _Albus se giró a buscar el origen de los gritos, pero no vio a nadie. Las voces se habían escuchado con demasiada claridad como para decir que habían sido inventos de su mente o sonidos del viento.

- Debo estar muy cansado.

Después de ese día no había vuelto a escuchar nada así que le resto importancia, olvidándose prácticamente del tema en cuestión.

Hoy era Halloween y James estaba disfrutando el día. El típico "dulce o travesura" se había transformado en "travesura o travesura" los días anteriores. Se podía a ver a varios niños con el pelo de diferentes colores, a otros con extremidades más grandes que otras y así sucesivamente. La directora se había cansado de llamarles la atención y ambos chicos, James y Fred, había acumulado tantas detenciones que pensaban que era imposible que las cumplieran todas éste año. Su padre había negado entre risas cuando McGonagall le había mandado a llamar, pero no podía hacer nada, más ahora que había descubierto que James le había sacado el mapa del merodeador sin que se diera cuenta. No había pedido que se lo regresara, había sido su merito sacarlo sin que se diera cuenta y el haría valer ese logro. James estaba feliz, McGonagall quiso cruciarlo.

- Tu hermano me enseñó a hacer el encantamiento del cambio de color de pelo… es un hechizo muy fácil – Ian y Albus junto a Scorpius se dirigían a la clase de DCAO, los otros tres se habían adelantado.

- No pensarás ponerlo en práctica ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo dudas? Quiero saber cómo se vería Scorpius con el pelo verde o rojo… - rio divertido – en una de esas se ve estupendo con el pelo morado - Scorpius sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Quieres cumplir tus más oscuras fantasías conmigo? – Ian le miró mal.

- Tienes un humor taaan retorcido.

- Sólo me defiendo de la forma que sé hacerlo – se encogió de hombros. Potter les miró divertido.

_ -__¡Corre!__¡No__dejes__que__Greyback__te__atrape!_– Albus se giró en busca del origen de ese grito, la voz se escuchaba aterrada. Ian y Scorpius siguieron caminando sin advertir el retraso del pelinegro. Al no notar nada raro se giró algo pensativo, quizás había sido el grito de alguien desde el patio, pero el nombre de Greybackse le hacía conocido, pero no podía recordar de donde.

- ¡Albus, apresúrate! – Ian y Scorpius se había detenido y le miraban con duda.

- Ya voy… - comenzó a acelerar el paso, pero se detuvo nuevamente al escuchar una nueva voz.

_ -__Soy__un__gran__admirador__tuyo__Harry__Potter,__me__llamo__Colin__Creevey__ – _Albus se giró asustado y miró todo a su alrededor, habían nombrado a su padre, pero él no estaba en ese lugar y él sabía quién era Colin Creevey, ese chico había muerto en la guerra.

- ¿Albus? – dio un bote asustado cuando sintió la mano de Ian sobre su hombro, se giró a algo verle temeroso - ¿Sucede algo? Estás pálido.

- Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma – bromeó Scorpius, pero al ver como los ojos de Potter se abrían de la impresión, se puso serio – Joder, ¿viste uno? –

- Yo no… lo sé – paseó su vista por todo el lugar, pero no había nada. Scorpius hizo lo mismo, tratando de advertir la figura de algún fantasma que no fuera parte de Hogwarts, pero la búsqueda fue inútil, no había nadie, aparte de ellos, en el corredor.

- Albus… - lo llamó Ian preocupado. Albus no sabía que decir, quizás le consideraran loco, quizás y solo fuera una de las bromas de James. Pero cuando fijó su vista en Ian recordó la promesa que le había hecho.

- Se los contaré cuando regresemos a la Sala Común.

- ¿Estás bien? – Scorpius se ganó a su lado y posó una de sus manos en su hombro. Albus se sorprendió, Scorpius nunca se acercaba mucho a las personas y con las únicas que mantenía un contacto físico era con sus tres amigos.

- Si, es la impresión… no te preocupes – trató de sonreír, se sintió un poco más aliviado al tenerlos cerca de él.

La señorita Hooper, profesora de DCAO, era una mujer bastante joven en comparación a otros profesores que cursaban Hogwarts. Llevaba tres años impartiendo la misma clase. Su predecesor había muerto por extrañas circunstancias después de ejercer tres años la misma materia. Todos aún mantenían la teoría de que aquel puesto estaba embrujado, solo que ahora los años se habían extendido. Era una mujer muy competente en lo que hacía, además de entregar explicaciones concisas y entendibles. Siempre había alumnos más lentos que otros, pero ella solía tener la paciencia necesaria para ajustarlos en las clases. Sin embargo, aunque se veía como una excelente profesional, tenía sus defectos. Ella aborrecía en cierta forma a la casa de Slytherin, y por lo tanto solía ser algo injusta con ellos. Casi nunca entregaba puntos a dicha casa y le resultaba fácil quitarlos. No lo hacía por cualquier tontería, pero si un Slytherin se equivocaba solía quitarle más puntos que a la mayoría. Era por ello que no dudo ni un segundo en quitarles puntos a los tres chicos de Slytherin que habían llegado tarde, no hizo falta alguna justificación, porque ella nunca las pediría.

- Cómo le decía antes de que sus compañeros nos interrumpieran. Continuaremos por un par de clases más con los hechizos defensivos y de ataque antes de pasar a una realizar una práctica de campo. Realizaremos un torneo dentro de los de primero. Ustedes serán el cuadro A, mientras que los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff serán el cuadro B. Los encuentros se sortearan ese día al azar, el ganador del cuadro A se enfrentara al ganador del cuadro B. Quien se lleve la victoria ganara 50 puntos para su casa y una "S" para sus notas de final de año, ¿alguna pregunta?... Hablé señor O'Conner.

- ¿Sólo se usarán los hechizos vistos en clase?

- Obviamente. Serán descalificados aquellos que usen algún otro que no hayamos visto. ¿Alguien más?... Si, señorita Stretton.

- ¿No habrá distinción entre hombres y mujeres?

- Quiero crees que las mujeres son tan capaces como los hombres, así que no, no habrá distinción de sexos… ¿Señor Potter?

- En caso de haber empate ¿Qué pasará?

- Excelente pregunta. El encuentro será pospuesto para el final de la clase donde se realizará la repetición… ¿Alguna otra duda? ¿No?... Perfecto, continuaremos con la clase. Habrán su libro en la página 32, quien logre realizar el hechizo primero, recibirá 5 puntos. Comiencen.

El bisbiseo de la sala comenzó a disminuir, se podía escuchar uno que otro murmullo de alumnos que leían en susurros. Uno que otro tenía una expresión de aburrimiento ante el hechizo, principalmente los Slytherin, quienes conocían a la perfección las propiedades del encantamiento a estudiar. Los Ravenclaw eran los más concentrados. Por otro lado Ian y Scorpius le lanzaban una que otra mirada ocasional a Albus, quien se había sentado junto a Violet. Ambos creían que se veía un poco pálido y alarmado, muchas veces su vista se elevaba y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, como si quisiera encontrar algo. Ambos aun tenían grabados en su retina la expresión de miedo que Potter había mostrado hace un rato en el corredor.

Albus por otro lado no podía quedarse tranquilo, no había vuelto a escuchar nada más desde el evento del pasillo, pero aun así no podía quitarse de la mente aquel nombre que resonaba en su cabeza. Su padre había sentido muchas muertes en la guerra, entre ella estaba ese chico. De vez en cuando salía entre las conversaciones de tío Ron y las suyas. Quizás le estaba dando muchas vueltas ha asunto y solo haya sido una broma de su hermano. Un intento de querer asustarlo. Se tranquilizó ante ese pensamiento. James era bastante capaz de jugarle una broma como esa, o eso quería creer.

Sin muchas complicaciones la clase se dio por concluida. Violet había sido la primera capaz de realizar el hechizo así que estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma. La siguiente hora correspondía a Transformaciones junto a los Gryffindor.

- Hola Albus.

- Rose – la chica se sentó junto a su primo, la clase estaba próxima a comenzar y los Gryffindor recién comenzaban a llegar. Los Slytherin estaban sentados en el lado izquierdo del salón, en cambio los Gryffindor comenzaron a sentarse en el derecho, la única excepción habían sido Albus; que se sentaba con Rose e Ian; quien se sentaba con su hermano.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – el chico sonrió.

- Bien… ha sido un día normal.

- Me alegra, ¿cómo vas con los Slytherin?

- Muy bien, las cosas han mejorado mucho este tiempo.

- Que bueno… - la chica sacó sus libros y cuadernos, dejando todo listo para la clase que estaba a punto de comenzar. Albus ya tenía su material preparado así que se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en uno de los primeros asientos, ya que Rose no le gustaba ir más atrás, Brian junto a su gemelo estaban en los bancos de al lado, en el sector de Slytherin. Malfoy y los demás estaban en los puestos más centrales.

_ - ¿Estás seguro de esto Remus?_

_ -__Claro__que__si__Thonk,__es__por__Teddy__… _- todo el cuerpo de Albus se tensó. Aquellas voces se habían escuchado como un susurro lejano, como una débil brisa en el viento, pero al mismo tiempo había sido tan fuerte lo que habían querido expresar que lo había escuchado sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¿Albus? – la chica se giró preocupada al contemplar el pálido semblante de su primo. Estaba blanco y pudo distinguir un rastro de terror en sus ojos, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y había comenzado a temblar - ¿te sientes mal? ¿Albus? – le llamó con más insistencia.

_ -__¡He__George!__Lee__dice__que__podríamos__intentar__hacerle__una__broma__a__los__Slytherin__… _- una desagradable sensación había comenzado a llenarle las entrañas y repentinamente todo su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, cientos de olores y colores llegaron de golpe, nublando sus sentidos. Ahora podía escuchar como centenas de voces hablaban a la vez, con fuerza, tratando de imponerse las unas a las otras. Lo único que podía asegurar, es que todas ellas eran de momentos diferentes, de épocas distintas, de personas que ni siquiera habían entrado a aquella habitación, de personas que nunca había conocido.

_ - Mucho gusto, me llamó Cedric Diggori._

_ - ¡Prongs!_

_ - Pero si es la señorita Sangre sucia… -_

_ - Dobby es un buen elfo… - _

_ - Mueve tu trasero, Sirius._

_ - Mi muchacho, te aseguro que hay muchos más caminos que éste…_

_ - ¡He Moony!_

_ - ¡Morirás Harry Potter!_

_ - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Lily._

_ - No lo olvides, nunca olvides tu promesa… **-**_

- _**Ha**__**llegado**__**mi**__**momento**__**de**__**jugar,**__**Ignotus**__**… **__**-**_aquel último susurro provino de una voz oscuras y hueca, como si la nada formara parte de ella, cubriendo todo de frio. Albus no entendió nada, su mundo no paraba de dar vueltas, hasta que al final todo se volvió negro.

- ¡Albus!

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Scorpius y Rose habían sido los únicos autorizados a acompañar a Potter a la enfermería. Ian se había mostrado demasiado ansioso como para esperar tranquilamente en el lugar, por lo cual tuvo que quedarse en la sala junto a sus demás compañeros.

El repentino desmallo de Albus había sorprendido a todos, la chica Weasley no había sabido que hacer y solo se había puesto histérica tratando de hacer reaccionar a su primo. Scorpius se había levantado de su asiento de un salto y, después de aplicar un simple hechizo de disminución de peso, lo cargo y salió disparado a la enfermería en el justo momento que el maestro llegaba al aula. Brian le había explicado brevemente lo sucedido, el señor Lans no objetó nada y envió a Rose tras su primo, para luego enviarle un mensaje a la Directora informando del evento.

- Bien… pero aún no logro entender el porqué perdió el conocimiento. Le he realizado un chequeo completo y no hay nada irregular con él… ¿Han notado alguna conducta extraña estos días?

- No, nada… - respondió enseguida Rose. Scorpius recordó brevemente el episodio del pasillo, pero no encontró recomendable mencionarlo, aún.

- Yo tampoco.

- Por el momento será mejor dejarle descansar… será bueno que regresen a sus clases.

- Oh… de acuerdo.

- A mi me gustaría quedarme hasta que despertara… - Rose miró con extrañeza al rubio.

- No tengo problema con eso, pero debe ser solo uno – la chica frunció el seño, sabía que debía ser ella la que debía irse, porque había sido Scorpius el que lo solicitó, sino lo hubiera dicho ni siquiera lo hubiera preguntado.

- Avísanos cuando despierto. Yo le avisaré a James.

- De acuerdo – la chica se retiró de la enfermería dejando a Scorpius solo.

El silenció se extendió por el lugar, el olor a limpieza y frescura era palpable. Los ventanales dejaban entrar los rayos solares, otorgándole calidez a la habitación. Scorpius posó su vista en la durmiente figura de Albus, algunos mechones de cabellos negros caían desordenados sobre su rostro y sus facciones agraciadas se veían relajadas por el sueño, algunas pecas podían verse sobre sus mejillas lo que le otorgaba un aire de travesura a su pálida piel, su nariz era respingada y sus labios delgados y se notaban algo resecos.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, trató una vez más ordenas sus pensamientos. Aun no comprendía el porqué de su necesidad de ayuda hacia Potter. No era como si fueran íntimos amigos o tuviera alguna clase de sentimientos hacia su persona, aun le seguía considerando alguien indiferente, sin embargo la preocupación seguía ahí. Quizás el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo y conviviendo lo habían forzado a verlo como alguien que estaría por mucho tiempo en su vida y que por ello debía mostrar cierto grado de interés. Podía admitir que el chico a pesar de todo le generaba una extraña necesidad de querer cuidarle y no sabía por qué. Quizás se debía a la imagen del aquel chico escuálido y asustadizo del primer día de clase o de aquel día cuando no le vieron llegar a la clase de Herbología y oyeron a los chicos de séptimo reírse de su hazaña, cuando le vieron con aquella mirada de angustia en la enfermería, cuando supieron por los abusos que pasa y de los cuales guardaba silencio.

Scorpius no lograba entenderlo y por eso mismo le intrigaba, había pensado que los hijos de Harry Potter serían chicos insoportables con aire de grandeza, chicos que se burlarían de ellos sin descanso. Esa era la ida que muchos amigos de sus padres le habían dejado, tanto a él como a sus hijos, pero una vez que llegaron a Hogwarts y les tocó interactuar con ellos descubren que todo aquello que les habían dicho no era ni remotamente cierto, que era todo lo contrario. Que Albus era tan asustadizo y solitario que al final era uno el que terminaba yendo a su encuentro.

El murmullo de un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio como Albus apretaba sus parpados para luego relajarlos, como removía sus manos, un signo inequívoco de que estaba por despertar. Le vio parpadear en un intento de acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Albus se giró a verle, frunció el ceño tratando de enfocar la figura que estaba a su lado, Scorpius se apiadó de él y se acercó un poco a su campo de visión – hey…

- ¿Don… dónde estoy? – su voz se escuchó cansada y rasposa, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

- En la enfermería… ¿estás bien?

- Me siento mareado – cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres vomitar? – el pelinegro asintió.

- Deja y busco algo para… - pero no logró terminar, Albus se giró al lado contrario al que estaba Scorpius y vomitó. Malfoy hizo una mueca de asco, pero no dijo nada. Buscó con la vista algo que usar para entregarle al chico, aunque comenzaba a pensar que no sería necesario.

- Lo lamento… - se disculpó Albus en un susurro.

- No importa – hizo girar su varita y el desastre desapareció. Albus se mantuvo dándole la espalda a Scorpius acostándose en posición fetal - ¿sigues con ganas de querer vomitar?

- un poco…

- Iré por algo – Albus escuchó algunos ruidos a sus espaldas y pronto vio a Scorpius dejar algo a un lado de la cama. Cuando se enderezó posó su vista en el otro, percatándose que Albus le estaba mirando - ¿muy mal? – habló en un susurro. El otro asintió – entonces será mejor que sigas durmiendo… iré a avisarle a la enfermera.

- no te vayas – su ruego fue acompañado por el agarre de su brazo. Albus había cerrado los ojos asustado, no quería quedarse solo, temía que aquellas extrañas voces volvieran y llenaran su cabeza – por favor… - rogó. Scorpius le miró por largos segundos, sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro no estaba bien, que estaba aterrado, sus ojos se lo dijeron y no fue capaz de negarse.

- De acuerdo… pero será mejor que descanses, prometo no moverme de aquí.

- Gracias… Scorpius – lo llamó.

- Dime.

- ¿Escuchar voces es malo? – Scorpius le miró asombrado.

- Escuchar voces nunca es bueno Albus… ¿las escuchaste?

- Eso creo…

- ¿Las escuchas ahora? –negó - ¿decían cosas malas?

- No… eran como retazos de conversaciones – el rubio frunció el seño sin entender.

- No importa, por ahora es mejor que duermas, cuando te sientas mejor lo hablaremos, y si es necesario buscaremos información – Albus asintió en acuerdo, quedándose de esa forma dormido nuevamente no siendo consciente que su mano permaneció sujetando el brazo del chico de cabellos rubios. Scorpius se soltó del agarre con cuidado, dejó la mano de Albus bajo las mantas para luego regresar a la silla donde anteriormente se había sentado, velando por el sueño del chico Potter.

Ninguno de los dos advirtió de la figura de ropajes negros, casi como los de un dementor, solo que su presencia no generaba aquel horrible hedor, ni generaba que el ambiente se enfriara. La figura poso sus rojos ojos en Albus, en la oscuridad que la capucha otorgaba al ocultar sus facciones se pudo apreciar un brillo de diversión en la oscurecida mirada. Sabía que se divertiría con los descendientes de Ignotus. Aquel juego que los hermanos Perevell habían comenzado hace tanto tiempo iba a reiniciarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Scorpius solo sintió un escalofrió y el batir de las cortinas cuando aquella figura abandonó la habitación.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola gente, lamento mucho mucho la demora, pero la universidad ha consumido mi tiempo al 100 por 100, especialmente ahora, intentaré no volver a demorarme, asi que tenedme paciencia. Bueno, espero que el capitulo de ahora les haya gustado. Nos estamos viendo.<p>

Un saludo para todos los que leen esta historia, adiós.


	7. Los Malfoy

_Capítulo 7 "Los Malfoy"_

_._

Había una palabra que podía definir a la perfección a la sociedad mágica; era hipócrita. Había cientos de magos que se creían con el absoluto derecho de juzgar a quienes les rodeaban, jactándose de conocer las buenas o malas costumbres, de poder señalar a los buenos y los malos. Para los magos, el mundo estaba pintando de dos colores; de blanco y de negro, no existían los grises, los grises eran raros, eran diferentes, pasaban a ser negros.

Sirius Black fue gris, pero fue tratado como negro, enjuiciado, después olvidado. Severus Snape era gris, y fue tratado como negro, no hubo honor tras sus logros, no hubo recuerdos del héroe que fue. Harry sentía que era gris, él sabía que su vida estaba cubierto de matices, tanto blancos como negros, pero la sociedad insistía en que era blanco, absoluto blanco y no lograba despojarse del color que le habían impuesto. Draco Malfoy fue gris, pero tratado como negro y aún era tratado como negro, quizás el peor de todos. Draco Malfoy era una paria, él y toda su familia no merecían haber vivido, no merecían ninguna clase de misericordia. Por ello, cuando Harry Potter, aquel chico de colores blancos, abogó por uno de colores negros, se sintieron perdidos, extrañados.

La sociedad Mágica estaba compuesta por hipócritas, Harry también pensaba eso, porque todos aquellos que se encargaban de juzgar y negarle el perdón a los demás o aunque sea escuchar las razones por las cuales habían actuado como lo habían hecho, eran magos que no habían salido de sus casas en la guerra. Magos que se habían escondido en los rincones más apartados, esperando a que alguien más peleara y muriera, que los liberara. Pero resultaba que todas aquellas personas grises que fueron consideradas negras eran las que habían conseguido de alguna forma el mundo ahora que tenían.

Draco nunca se mostró avergonzado o temeroso de salir a la calle una vez la guerra hubiera terminado, porque él sabía eso. Sabía que había cometido errores, pero a su corta edad y con el temor de que su familia fuera asesinada por las consecuencias de sus actos, era razonable que hubiera actuado como lo había hecho. Realizó cosas malas, habían algunas de las cuales siempre se arrepentiría y otras las cuales no, porque gracias a ellas sus padres habían podido seguir viviendo. Los magos eran hipócritas, porque estaba seguro que todos hubieran hecho exactamente las mismas cosas que él si hubieran visto peligrar la vida de sus padres, de su familia.

Los Malfoy no eran héroes de guerra, ni ellos se consideraban así. Pero sabían que si no hubiera sido por Draco y su madre, el mundo no estaría como estaba ahora. Pocos o casi ningún mago lo sabía, no les importaba, porque en sus corazones sabían que; a pesar de haber actuado mal, habían aprendido la lección y habían podido redimirse de alguna forma.

Un mundo monocromático no existe, le quita lo interesante a la vida, lo importante. Era por ello que un chico gris pintado de negro había sacado adelante a su familia, habían conseguido levantar todo aquello que los demás se habían encargado de pisotear. Había devuelto miradas de repudio con otras de altanería. Él nunca se sentiría menos que nadie, él no le debería nada a nadie. Sabía a la perfección que existía una excepción, un chico gris pintado de blanco quien había hablado por su familia y quien, al final de todo, le había entregado una simple sonrisa de cansancio, de entendimiento en el fondo de sus ojos, porque aquel chicos pintado de blanco hubiera hecho todo aquello que aquel chico pintado de negro había hecho con tal de tener a sus padres a su lado.

El chico pintado de blanco envidiaba al de negro, porque a pesar de las posiciones en las que habían terminado, uno había sido más feliz que el otro, uno tenía a su familia a su lado, no había sentido que el mundo se le venía encima.

Draco suspiró con cansancio cuando terminó de leer la carta de su hijo mayor, pero al mismo tiempo dejó salir una sonrisa. Scorpius y Regulus, su hijo menor, eran los regalos más hermosos que la vida le había entregado, eran sus orgullos y por quienes daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ambos eran chicos listos que sabía conseguir lo que se proponían, inteligentes y despiertos. Lamentablemente tendrían que sufrir por los errores de su juventud, sufrir por los pensamientos torcidos de aquella comunidad hipócrita.

Sus hijos sabían la verdad, sabían todo lo que había pasado en la guerra, sus errores y los de sus abuelos, había visto en los ojos de ambos la incomprensión de los actos de su abuelo, pero si entendimiento por los suyos, pero nunca les juzgaron y nunca se mostraron diferentes.

Todos en su casa se alegraron cuando supieron que Scorpius había entrado en Slytherin, de leer sus palabras de orgullo dándoles la noticia, Scorpius nunca se había avergonzado de ser quien era o de su familia y ese era el más grande tesoro que todos ellos tenían.

Decir que no se habían sorprendido de la presencia de un Potter en Slytherin era mentira, cuando lo supieron cada uno presento sentimientos encontrados, irritación, burla de saber que probablemente sería aislado, comprensión y hasta cierto punto empatía. Pero cuando leyeron las palabras de su hijo, contándole como era el chico, como era tratada, como era aislado, Draco no pudo más que sentirse identificado.

Las palabras de Scorpius habían sido en un principio de indiferencia, simple necesidad de contarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero semana a semana las palabras fueron cambiando al igual que las emociones.

Sabía que sus pensamientos hacia Harry Potter habían estado errados y que se había dejado llevar por aquel rencor infantil que no supo encontrar límites. Hizo lo que pudo para que su hijo no hiciera lo mismo. Cuando un mes de entrado a Hogwarts le hubiera narrado el abuso por el cual el chico había pasado no pudo evitar pensar que, en la honorable casa de Slytherin, también había magos hipócritas. Rió cuando su hijo había dicho que le enseñaría ser un Slytherin a Potter, rió cuando las cartas contaron las travesuras y desorden de aquel otro Slytherin que se había hecho amigo de Potter desde el primer momento.

El no podía manejar el tiempo o el destino, pero sabía que su hijo terminaría siendo amigo de Albus Potter y también sabía que en un futuro sería una de las personas más importantes para Scorpius, así como lo eran Violet, Isaac y Edward. Porque por increíble que pareciera los Potter tenían aquella aura que te forzaba a prestarles atención. Dejó de pensar en eso, porque el hecho de saber lo que podría suceder, no significaba que terminara de gustarle.

Dejó sus reflexiones de lado y se centró en la nueva masiva de su hijo.

_Padre:_

_¿Cómo están todos por casa? Yo me encuentro bien, los chicos y yo no hemos tenido nuevos percances con el resto de las casas, supongo que hemos tenido más suerte que el resto de nuestros compañeros, tal parece que el tener a un Potter en el grupo te hace merecedor de cierta pleitesía o eso piensan James Potter y Fred Weasley, quienes no nos han dirigido ninguna clase de broma por ser cercanos a su hermano._

_O'Conner, como siempre, ha sacado de quicio a Isaac, creo que debe tener algún talento especial para ello. Hoy ha logrado pintarle el pelo sin que se diera cuenta, los hemos visto correr por la sala común cerca de una hora. Edward encuentra el hecho sumamente hilarante, Violet no los toma mucho en cuenta. Albus fue el único en intentar detenerlos, pero se ha rendido casi al momento y se ha centrado en su ensayo de transformaciones. _

_Por otro lado las cosas dentro de la casa han comenzado a calmarse mucho más, ha resultado que Albus es un chico divertido e interesante, sabe muchas cosas y es fácil conseguir su ayuda en algunos temas que necesitas. Se ha ganado a muchos Slytherin de esa forma. Por otro lado siguen habiendo chicos que le miran mal, pero él no se da cuenta, somos nosotros quienes terminamos alejándolos. _

_¿Recuerdas aquel comentario que escuchamos en el pasillo? Ese donde Potter había elegido estar en Slytherin, creo que ya tengo más claro el porqué, pero me gustaría confirmarlo. Lo que te puedo decir es que tiene que ver con su padre, no una afrenta contra él, sino para querer ayudarle con algo, no sé exactamente, pero Potter deja a lucir que le quiere mucho y lo único que desea es que sea feliz y para ello tenía que venir aquí. No he conseguido averiguar más, pero es bastante comparado con lo poco o nada que nos cuenta._

_Bueno papá, me despido, espero que todos en casa se encuentren bien. Diles a los abuelos que los quiero. Saluda a mamá de mi parte y dile a Regulus que cuando lo vea en navidad le daré una sorpresa. _

_Te quiero papá._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

_PD: He pensado en tener alguna mascota, pero aun no me decido cual, te lo diré en navidad._

Aún se encontraba intrigado por aquello que su hijo había dicho, el que Albus Potter había pedido ser de Slytherin. Después de aquello había decidió averiguar algunas cosas de Potter padre y supo que no todo estaba bien con él. A sus oídos varios comentarios habían llegado, pero el principal era que se veía acabado, triste y hasta cierto punto sumamente cansado de todo. Su desempeño como jefe de Aurores no había bajado, incluso seguía realizando un trabajo excelente, pero ya no se le veía tan motivado o anímico como antes. Pero su curiosidad aumento aun más cuando le advirtieron que Potter había comenzado a mejorar y que se veía más liviano, como si aquella carga invisible hubiera desaparecido. Draco se había dado cuenta que dicho cambio coincidía con la entrada de su hijo menor a Slytherin.

Dudaba seriamente que Potter se hubiera mostrado deprimido por no tener a uno de sus hijos dentro de la casa verde, esa era una opción inexistente, pero por más que trató de entender el por qué no lo logró.

- ¿En qué piensas papá? – salió de sus pensamientos cuando aquel timbre de voz llegó a él, sonrió hacía el menor de sus hijos. Regulus era un chico guapo, como todos los hombres de la familia Malfoy, su cabello era igual de rubio que el de su padre y hermano, lo que lo diferenciaba de ellos era el color de sus ojos, los cuales eran parecidos a los de su madre, eran de un bonito azul eléctrico.

- Terminaba de leer una carta de tu hermano – Regulus sonrió.

- Habla nuevamente de ese chico… ¿O'Conner era?

- Dijo que había conseguido pintarle el cabello a Isaac.

- Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

- Yo también, reírse de tu tía Pansy hubiera sido entretenido, lástima que no haya otro Creevey en Hogwarts – Regulus sólo escuchó, no sabía a lo que su padre se refería, pero sabía que a él no le gustaba tocar temas del pasado, como suponía era este.

- Tengo ganas de ir ya a Hogwarts.

- Te falta un año… además ¿quieres dejarme solo con tus abuelos? – el menor rió.

- No es como si fuera muy grave.

- Grave no, pero si aburrido… Tu abuelo sigue hablando de temas sin importancia.

- ¿Cómo aquel de los elfos domésticos y su libertad innecesaria?

- Exactamente.

- A veces pienso que el abuelo está algo tocado.

- Regulus – lo reprendió su padre.

- Perdón… pero es verdad – Draco negó divertido.

- En ese caso no debe enterarse.

- ¿Hoy tienes que salir?

- Tengo que ir al ministerio. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Oh, eso sería genial, tengo ganas de ver otra cosa aparte de pavos reales.

- No iremos a un Zoo.

- Lo sé, pero el abuelo dice que puedes encontrar muchas alimañas en ese lugar – Draco alzó una ceja, su hijo no había entendido las intenciones del comentario de su padre, pero no le sacaría de su error.

- Está bien, quizás veamos una que otra comadreja… son una plaga difícil de erradicar.

El ir y venir de las personas llamó la atención de Regulus, cientos de personas caminaban como si alguna clase de monstruo los estuviera persiguiendo. No era tonto y se percató como varias personas le lanzaban malas miradas a su papá, pero él parecía ignorarlos completamente, algunas eran bastante insolentes o hasta molestas, así que Regulus comenzó a devolverles la misma clase de mirada que le lanzaban a su padre.

Draco se adentró al ministerio importándole poco o nada el resto de la gente, no había pasado por alto la actitud de su hijo, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa de orgullo que para otros lucia más que nada desdeñosa. Dio un leve cabeceo en forma de saludo cuando vio a uno de los tantos magos con los cuales tenía alguna clase de negocio.

- Ven Reg, vamos a ir a la Quinta planta… subiremos al segundo piso y de ahí iremos hasta el quinto.

- De acuerdo papá.

Subieron por una de las escalaras, los ascensores del primer piso siempre estaba repletos a diferencia de los del segundo piso, una camino más largo de tomar, pero más cómodo de transitar. El pequeño tramo fue circulado en completo silencio, fueron escasas las personas con quienes se encontraron, llegaron al final del corredor donde estaban los ascensores. Regulus apretó el mecanismo de llamado de estos y espero junto a su padre, faltaron unos segundos para que uno de estos llegara, al abrir las puertas pudieron ver la figura de una niña pelirroja, quien llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con dos platos de galletas y tres vasos de leche. El menor de los Malfoy la observó con curiosidad, había llamado su atención la sonrisa que tenía, una que llegaba hasta sus ojos, la niña era bonita, pensó interesado. Su padre y él se corrieron a un lado para darle el paso, la chica sonrió como agradecimiento y se encamino por el corredor del lado derecho que daba hacia el cuartel de Aurores.

- ¿Quién es ella Papá? – Draco también la había seguido con la mirada, pero ante la pregunta de su hijo posó sus ojos en él.

- Es la hija del Jefe de Aurores.

- Oh… es linda – Draco hizo una mueca.

- Haré como que no escuche eso.

- Vamos papá.

- Eres muy prematuro para tu edad, ni tu hermano dice eso.

- Que diga que es linda no quiere decir que esté enamorado – le miró mal – y Scorp es algo despistado.

- Vamos, quiero borrar lo que has dicho de mi mente.

- Que no te gusten los pelirrojo no quiere decir que a los demás no… - continuó con una sonrisa una vez entraron.

- Lo haces para fastidiarme, ¿verdad? – sonrió divertido al tiempo que apretaba el botón del piso deseado.

- Siempre me descubres.

- Eres mi hijo.

- Pero hablando en serio papá… era linda.

- Regulus – suspiró.

Lily por otro lado caminaba con una sonrisa y algo de dificultad por el pasillo que daba hacia el cuartel de Aurores. Su padre no había presentado problemas de que fuera a ver a tía Hermione al cuarto piso, obviamente cuando le hubiera colocado un par de hechizos de localización, su papá no era tan relajado como muchos quisieran pensar. Había pedido a los elfos del lugar unas cuantas galletas y un vaso de leche porque le había entrado un poco de hambre, pero después pensó en su papá y tío Ron, así que decidió llevarles a ellos también, hubiera sido más fácil pedir el pedido una vez en la oficina de su papá, pero por cosas de seguridad, las oficinas de Aurores estaba prohibidas las apariciones de cualquier clase, aunque sea de elfos domésticos.

Abrió con dificultad la puertas de roble que daban al cuartel, una vez a dentro comenzó a caminar por entre los cubículos en donde estaban diferentes Aurores de diferentes grados en ellos, algunos haciendo informes, otros leyendo alguna revista, otros con los ojos cerrados, probablemente durmiendo. Rio cuando pasó junto al panel donde estaban las imágenes de los magos más buscados, en ella; en la esquina derecha superior, estaban las fotos de James y Fred, ambos con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Su padre le había dicho que sus compañeros las habían colocado ahí cuando James y Fred habían hecho su primera gran broma en Hogwarts y que tuvo que hacer que su padre fuera al colegio a hablar con la directora. Algunos de los Aurores decían con una sonrisa que eran el lugar donde ese par pronto terminaría debido a sus bromas.

- Hey, ¿Dónde te habías metido Lily? – sonrió a su tío Ron quien se acercaba a ella.

- Fui donde tía Mione.

- ¿Cómo está? – caminó junto a la chica por entre los cubículos, se había negado cuando intentó tomar la bandeja.

- Bien, aunque se veía un poco cansada.

- Supongo… aquella ley que quiere que aprueben la tiene de cabeza.

- Yo no logró entenderla.

- Yo tampoco, pero hay que apoyarla… - rió.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó cuando llegaron junto al cubículo de su tío Ron el cual estaba frente a la oficina de Harry.

- En su oficina, terminando de revisar unas cosas… gracias pequeña – sonrió cuando la vio dejar un vaso de leche y uno de los platos sobre su mesa.

- De nada… iré con papá – el pelirrojo asintió. Con una sonrisa la chica abrió la puerta y entró, normalmente aquella puerta no dejaba entrar a nadie que no fuera al jefe o Aurores autorizados por él, era básicamente por seguridad, pero desde que Lily estaba en la oficina Harry había hecho una variante dándole autorización a la pequeña cuando él estaba dentro.

- Como los envidio, ojala y alguno de mis hijos fuera tan atento conmigo – se giró a ver a quien había hablado.

- Ya ves, algunos tenemos este privilegio – cogió una de las galletas – además, tú no tienes hijos, Robert.

- Es una forma de decir – rió - es una chica encantadora, se nota que quiere mucho al jefe.

- Si… todos sus hijos le adoran.

- Creo que cualquier persona podría hacerlo – rió, Ron le miró mal – Que no intentó coquetearle hombre.

- Contigo nunca se sabe – cogió otra galleta – vete a tu lugar y ponte a hacer tu informe.

- Hombre, me matas con eso… ¿Por qué debo escribir como me fue en un control de Boggart? Es estúpido.

- Es el protocolo.

- Ya… una mierda.

- Robert.

- Ya, me largo, en todo caso – comenzó a caminar – últimamente el jefe se ve mejor… ¿tiene que ver con que su hija esté viniendo más seguido?

- No es tu problema – frunció el seño.

- Era una pregunta – rió – pareces su esposa.

- Largo.

El día había sido bastante productivo, aunque Regulus se había aburrido un poco, pero el ver como su padre lograba desenvolverse en aquel lugar le distraía, admiraba como lograba manejar las cosas, como lograba llevar la conversación al tema que a él le interesaba y como lograba con ello conseguir sus objetivos. Ahora mismo estaban cenando. Sus abuelos como siempre mostrando sus refinados modales a la hora de comer. Su padre, en la cabecera, se mantenía en silencio y su madre en el lado derecho a él, también en silencio. Desde que Scorpius se había ido las comidas no eran tan divertidas como antes, al menos tenía a alguien con quien conversar.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy Draco? – Lucius decidió disipar el aire de silencio.

- Bien, tal parece que McCann se ha decidido por nuestras empresas.

- Es bueno saberlo… y ¿sobre esa estúpida ley?

- Deberías dejar eso en paz… - Draco bajo los cubiertos y miró mal a su padre.

- Debes admitir que aquello es denigrante.

- Lo que tú pienses, poco le importa al ministerio padre y yo no abonaré tu capricho.

- Draco – dijo en tono duro el hombre.

- Lucius, cariño, Draco tiene razón, lo que tú pienses poco importa en estos momentos – Narcisa siguió comiendo como si nada, pero su tono de voz evidenciaban que si su abuelo no se callaba estaría en problemas.

- Pero…

- Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los elfos domésticos, centauros, acromatulas o a quien se le aplique esa ley no te interesa – la mujer le miró mal – no te interesa – recalcó.

- está bien querida – Draco sonrió.

- ¿Has recibido alguna noticia de Scorpius? – tomó la palaba la mujer nuevamente.

- Me ha enviado una carta hoy en la mañana, las cosas han mejorado según cuenta. El chico Potter ha comenzado a adaptarse.

- Sigo pensando que aquella "amistad" es innecesaria – nuevamente Lucius fue fulminado con la mirada.

- A mi me llama la atención lo que Scorpius a dicho… - comenzó Narcisa - ¿Has pensado que su matrimonio esté mal? – Draco alzo una ceja de forma interrogante.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver madre?

- Los Weasley tiene la ridícula costumbre de realizar un matrimonio Mágico. Creo que muchas familias aún lo hacen… - tomó un sorbo de vino - obviamente aquellos que no entienden las consecuencias de ellos – Draco les miró alarmado.

- Deben estar locos.

- ¿Qué es un matrimonio mágico? – todos posaron sus ojos en el único menor presente.

- Es un ritual que realizan dos magos con el fin de… enlazarse – comenzó a explicar Astoria, la mujer de Draco – crean un vinculo mágico. Algunas familias piensan que aquellos magos que se aman deben hacerlo, ya que el enlace les otorga ayuda a su pareja en momentos de necesidad y saber si se encuentra bien o no… pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Aquel ritual se ocupaba en la antigüedad, donde las cosas en la sociedad mágica no eran estables – continuo su padre – era una forma de velar por la pareja y familia, pero para ello el mago con mayor poder debía sacrificar parte de su mágica, esto solo es útil cuando ambos magos están "enamorados" porque de ese modo la magia utilizada es equitativa… – cogió la copa de vino que estaba delante suyo y dio un pequeño sorbo – esto era sumamente útil cuando pasó el periodo de quema de brujas y otros problemas en el mundo mágico, ya que el enlace también abarcaba a los hijos. En resumen, se podría decir que era un acuerdo mutuo que tomaban ambas partes de darse protección siempre que hubiera algo que los uniera. Esta clase de unión de mutuo sacrificio otorgaba una protección especial y poderosa a la familia.

- Pero en el caso de que uno de ellos dejara de sentir algo por el otro o no sintiera la necesidad de protección hacia los suyos, aquella parte que mantiene el contrato comienza a desmoronarse, ya que debe suplir el compromiso mágico de ambas partes. Es decir, debe darle protección él solo a la familia – continuó Astoria.

- Ya veo… entonces ¿a largo plazo es perjudicial?

- El amor es una de las pocas cosas de las que no puedes estar seguro en esta vida Regulus. Hay muchas familias que tienen la dicha de enamorarse para toda la vida, pero hay otras que no, que su amor comienza a secarse. No puedes apostar todas tus cartas a ello, por eso el ritual comenzó a dejarse, en especial las familias sangre pura, tener un miembro debilitado es inadmisible y peligroso.

- ¿Ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho?

- Claro que no – habló Lucius – muchos matrimonios era concertados por los padres, amor era lo menos que había en los enlaces, hijo. Cuando yo y Narcisa nos casamos no nos amábamos, todos lo contrario ahora – sonrió hacia su mujer quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Yo y tu madre nos casamos enamorados hijo, pero como tu hermano y tú saben, con el tiempo aquel cariño que llegamos a sentir dejo de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarlo "amor"… si hubiéramos hecho aquel ritual, lo más probable sería que yo apenas y pudiera ponerme de pie.

- Comprendo.

- Ahora que lo pienso – tomó la palabra Astoria – lo más probable es que el problema sea ese ¿verdad?... ya saben que hay un grupo de la alta sociedad que alejan a todos aquellos que son o están relacionados con Slytherin… algunas amigas me han dicho que le han hecho un vacio a Ginny Weasley, quien era parte del grupo, porque uno de sus hijos a quedado en aquella casa.

- Que hipócritas.

- Scorpius dijo que la madre de Potter le mando un vociferador.

- Entonces – habló Lucius – el chico Potter se metió a Slytherin para hacer pelear a sus padres… quizás vio que el contrato estaba desmoronando a Potter padre… - todos guardaron silencio.

- Si en verdad es por ello… es una pena que un niño haya tenido que solucionar un tema como ese – dijo Astoria.

- Estamos hablando de San Potter – comenzó Draco – por más que el contrato lo matase haría cualquier cosa por su familia.

- Si el chico hizo aquello por ese motivo, he de admitir que ha demostrado ser un Slytherin – habló Lucius – ha sido una gran jugada…

- Por otro lado podemos deducir que la culpable del declive es la Weasley… aquella familia nunca terminará de agradarme – negó Narcisa, el sonido de un _plop_ interrumpió la conversación.

- Amo Draco, ha llegado una carta para usted, es del amito Scorpius – el rubio tomó la carta con duda, apenas y esa mañana su hijo le había escrito, no esperaba la siguiente hasta el viernes o el fin de semana.

- Gracias Tipsy, puedes retirarte.

- Como diga Amo – un nuevo _plop_y el elfo desapareció.

- ¿No te había escrito esta mañana?

- Has mimado mucho a ese chico hijo.

- Guarda silencio querido.

- También me parece extraño Astoria, con su permiso la leeré – los adultos asintieron, así que procedió a abrir la carta.

_Padre:_

_Sé que te parece extraño que te escriba en el mismo día, pero ha pasado algo de lo cual necesito pedirte opinión. No iré con rodeos y te contaré todo de una vez._

_Hoy cuando nos dirigíamos a la clase de DCAO junto a O'Conner y Potter, algo raro le pasó al último, se había detenido de la nada y ha quedado blanco, pensamos que no se sentía bien, pero cuando le he lanzado una brama se ha asustado, fue algo como "¿Acaso viste un fantasma?" y me ha dicho que "creo". Lo hubiera tomado como broma si supiera que no estaban ninguno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts por el lugar._

_La clase la pasó ausente, pero en la de transformaciones se ha desmayado de la nada. Le llevé a la enfermería junto a su prima, pero la enfermera dijo que no tenía nada. Me quede hasta que despertó y ahí me ha dicho algo que ha llamado mi atención._

_Escuchar voces nunca es bueno ¿verdad papá? Pues eso es lo que Albus dijo que le pasó, pero dijo que no era como si le hablaran, sino que eran como trozos de conversaciones. _

_¿Hay algo que pueda generar eso? ¿Algún hechizo o maleficio?_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Draco miró con asombro las palabras de su hijo. Era verdad, escuchar voces nunca era bueno, el mismo Potter lo había descubierto en segundo cuando escuchaba al basilisco por los pasillos de Hogwarts. ¿Y si era eso? ¿Y si había heredado el Parsel de su padre y estaba escuchando sabrá Merlín que bicho? Negó en su mente, según tenía entendido aquel don Potter lo había perdido después que el señor tenebroso había muerto. ¿Entonces?

- ¿No dijo que conversaciones? – consultó Narcisa quien terminaba de leer la carta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Depende de qué tipo de voces se escuchen… - comenzó su padre esta vez – puede que el chico sea un empata… lo cual dudo, porque en su familia nunca ha habido uno.

- También hay maldiciones que te hacen escucharlas para volverte loco o incluso hay una clase de criatura que estando cerca te deja escucharlos.

- Tendrá que preguntarle más cosas para saber… pero el chico debería decirle a su padre y a la directora. Sea como sea no es normal escucharlas… sea de la naturaleza que sea.

- Debo admitir – comenzó Lucius – que los Potter son extraños… no hay generación que no le suceda algo.

Continuará...


	8. La Cámara de los Secretos

**_Capítulo 8 "La Cámara de los Secretos"_**

**_._**

**_._**

- Tienes que decírselo – Ian había llegado a la enfermería hace ya una hora y Albus le había contado lo ocurrido, Scorpius guardaba silencio, pero interiormente estaba de acuerdo con el chico americano. El gemelo O'Conner había tenido que esperar hasta la hora del té para poder ir a visitarlo. Scorpius había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo.

- No quiero preocupar a mi papá… puede que solo sea un tontería.

- ¿Una tontería? – le miró mal – pues yo nunca he visto a nadie escuchar voces de gente de la nada, al menos no fuera de un juego de consola, y eso ya es decir mucho.

- ¿Y si simplemente es alguna clase de broma?

- ¿Y si no lo es? Albus, no puedes dejar las cosas así… si no se lo dices tú, lo haremos Scorpius y yo – Malfoy iba a alegar, el no quería meterse en problemas, pero calló al ver la mirada seria de Ian, ese chico cuando se ponía serio era de preocupar, era en esos momentos cuando entendía porque estaba con ellos.

_ -_ Pero…

- Estoy de acuerdo con O'Conner…

- Ian – lo corrigió el mencionado, Scorpius rodo los ojos.

- _Ian _tiene razón… escuchar voces no es bueno Potter… quizás tu padre sepa algo… algún hechizo, maldición, lo que sea… -

- Pero…

- Vamos Al… si te llega a pasar algo ¿Qué haremos nosotros? – Albus les miró largamente, pero al final suspiro derrotado.

- Esta bien… se lo diré a la directora para que se lo diga a mi papá… apenas salga de aquí – Ian sonrió contento, Scorpius cabeceo conforme.

- Bueno… ya que este escalofriante tema queda cerrado de momento… ¡Te contaré la super idea que he tenido cuando te den el Alta! – Scorpius hizo un gesto de dolor por el excesivo volumen empleado.

- Ian, estamos en la enfermería. Si madame Iris te oye, date por muerto.

- Oh vamos, Scorpius. ¿A que no te emociona escuchar mi interesante idea? – Scorpius estaba a punto de decir que no, pero Ian volvió a hablar - ¡Será una nueva forma de volar!

- ¿De volar? – cuestionó Albus intrigado, ya olvidándose del tema tan delicado del cual estaban tratando hace tan solo unos minutos.

- yeah. Se lo comenté a mi hermano ayer, pero me dijo que estaba loco – hizo un puchero – pero sé que ustedes no me dirán lo mismo.

- Para que… eso te lo dice Isaac todo el tiempo.

- Fingiré que no oí eso – volteó el rostro molesto, Albus rió.

- Habla de una vez O'Conner…

- ¡Es Ian! – chillo, Scorpius suspiro cansado.

- Ian… habla de una vez.

- Si bueno… ¿han visto las patinetas de los muggles? – ambos chicos le miraron con duda, pero negaron, no estaba familiarizados con los juguetes muggles, al menos no Scorpius, Albus solo un poco, pero eran casi los más básicos y tradicionales – entonces se los diré en los dormitorios, creo que allá tengo un recorte de cómo son.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Cuándo te dan el alta Al?

- No lo sé… la enfermera no sabe que sucedió, por lo cual está reticente a dejarme ir.

- Comprendo – Scorpius soltó un suspiro cansado.

- Tenemos que irnos Ian… se ha acabado la hora del té, tenemos clase de Herbología.

- Oh… bueno Albus, nos vemos después… ojala y te den el alta hoy.

- Es lo más seguro – respondió el mencionado.

- Me aseguraré que Scorp e Isaac tomen buenos apuntes de las clases de hoy. Al menos ya aseguré transformaciones con Brian.

- ¿No deberías tomar tú los dichosos apuntes? – lo amonestó Scorpius.

- Para qué… si yo igual los necesitaré – Albus rio divertido, Scorpius negó con una sonrisa.

- Lo que sea… vamos, antes que nos quiten puntos.

- ¡Aguafiestas! – con una sonrisa Ian comenzó a alejarse de Albus - ¡Pórtate bien Albus! ¡No hagas nada que yo no haría!

- Ese es un pésimo consejo – Scorpius cabeceo en su dirección con una semi sonrisa en sus facciones – Nos vemos Potter.

- ¡Se llama Albus! – Scorpius rodó los ojos.

- Nos vemos Ian, Malfoy – Ian iba a abrir la boca para hacer la misma corrección sobre el uso de nombres, pero el rubio le tapo la boca y comenzó a tironearlo a la salida.

- cállate O'Conner y mueve tu trasero.

- Eff IAAMMM – trató de hablar, pero su voz se distorsionó por la mano sobre su boca, Albus sonrió.

Poco después que sus dos compañeros se hubiera ido la enfermera realizo una última revisión sobre él. Pero su cara le dijo claramente que no había encontrada nada de utilidad nuevamente. Suspiro derrotado, él también quería saber que era lo que le había sucedido. Su padre odiaba contarle cosas de la guerra o sobre su fama en el mundo mágico, así que ignoraba si alguna vez le había pasado algo parecido, esperaba que si, para que tuviera la solución a todo esto.

Madame Iris le dejó retirarse una vez terminará el chequeo, dudo si decirle lo ocurrido, pero concluyó que entre menos personas se enterarán sería mejor. No quería ser tratado como un bicho raro, ya tenía suficiente con la condición de "paria".

Una vez fuera de la enfermería recorrió los pasillos con cierto aire de cautela, estaba temeroso de escuchar nuevamente esas extrañas voces. No se atrevía a decir que creía que eran de gente muerta. La muerte nunca era un buen indicador, menos aun en el mundo mágico, donde cosas como están podían sentenciarte a muerte. La simple aparición de un perro más grande de lo normal podía ser denominado Grim y dictar tu prematuro fallecimiento.

Giró en la siguiente esquina, el pasillo estaba solitario ya que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases, por lo que transitó con calma y sin temer pillarse con cualquier cosa desagradable. De seguro el rumor de su desmallo se había extendido ya por el colegio, aun se extrañaba de no haber tenido a James después de algún descanso, lo más probable es que pronto supiera la razón de ello. El último pasillo era precedido por una fila de armaduras, siempre terminaba viéndolas con algo de curiosidad, tenían la mala costumbre de seguir "con la vista" a quienes pasaban por el pasillo. Cuando había varios alumnos caminando a la vez la sensación no era del otro mundo, pero cuando estabas solo en medio de silencio, aquello era escalofriante.

Llegó frente a la estatua que daba paso al despacho de la directora. Se alegró de comprobar que la contraseña era la misma. Esperó a que estuviera fuera totalmente de su camino para subir. Una vez frente a la puerta que daba a la oficina la estatua comenzó a bajar, sellando nuevamente la salida o entrada del lugar.

Golpeo un par de veces esperando en silencio la orden de entrada, no recibió contestación así que volvió a tocar, está vez recibió un ahogado pase desde el otro lado. Entró con algo de cautela. La directora le miró con curiosidad una vez traspasó la puerta, estaba tras algunos papeles, los bajo e invitó a Albus a tomar asiento.

- Joven Potter, me enteré de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Es necesario el formalismo? – preguntó con algo de duda, para él y sus hermanos McGonagall era como su abuela, nunca la había tratado dentro de Hogwarts, pero fuera de él era una mujer encantadora y cariñosa. Cuando entró a la escuela su aura decía claramente que lo mejor era guardar las apariencias, en especial cuando estaba su papá o James, siempre había dicho que ellos debían tenerlos siempre al filo del cañón dentro del lugar, en especial James, quien era un bromista sin remedio y que si le demostraban algo de blandes podía descontrolarse.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Albus? – su tonó cambió radicalmente, ahora era más suave, más maternal, cosa que alivió al chico.

- No muy bien…

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No has dormido bien… o es por la casa donde estas?

- No tía… – ocupó el apelativo privado de ellos, muchas veces intentó llamarla nana, pero nunca se atrevió – las cosas ahí van bien… han mejorado un montón… al menos con los cursos menores. Los mayores me ignoran totalmente.

- Supongo que eso es bueno… - la mujer movió su varita y convocó dos tazas de té y sirvió, dejando al lado de cada una un plato de galletas.

- Gracias.

- ¿Entonces? – Albus suspiró.

- No sé porque me desmayé… la enfermera tampoco lo sabe… pero… algo paso antes de eso.

- ¿Algo?... ¿Qué cosa?

- Escuche voces… - McGonagall le miró en silencio, sus ojos expresaban su sorpresa ante lo dicho.

- ¿Voces? – repitió sin creerlo, pero Albus nunca le mentiría sobre algo así y recordó al pequeño Harry Potter, aquel niño de segundo que decía oír voces en los pasillos, diciendo cosas extrañas.

- Si…

- ¿Era una? ¿Qué decía?

- no, eran muchas… diferentes…. – al menos no era Parsel ni ningún basilisco por ahí. ¿Empatía? No lo creía.

- ¿Había gente a tu alrededor? Quizás escuchaste los pensamientos de ellos… aunque no había escuchado de alguna clase de empatía a esta edad…

- No tía… no eran pensamientos – se mordió el labio indeciso – creo que eran del pasado… – McGonagall le miró asombrada. La mayoría de los cuadros miraron ahora con interés al niño, varios se había sumado a la conversación a medida que esta avanzaba.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo… escuche nombres… como si conversaran con alguien… pero no había nadie… no sé cómo explicártelo – se llevó una mano al pelo y lo desordenó.

- ¿Puedes recordar alguna? – Albus hizo una mueca… entre el mar de voces solo recordaba tres eventos en especial. Se removió de la silla incomodo.

- "Date prisa Prongs… he visto a Snivellus ir por éste corredor" – recitó el dialogo, lo recordaba, porque sabía que el apodo "Prongs" era de su abuelo, papá le tenía mucho cariño. Cuando lo escuchó la primera vez no lo había recordado, pero en su estancia en la enfermería y repasando todo en su mente llegó a él esa verdad. McGonagall se llevó una mano a la boca asombrada. Albus inspiró angustiado – hay otras que me impresionaron… una decía algo como "Soy un gran admirador tuyo Harry Potter… me llamo Colin Creevey" – la mujer ahogó un jadeo, ella había estado ahí cuando aquel niño se había presentado a Harry con una sonrisa alegre, pero ese chico estaba muerto.

- Por Merlín, Albus…

- Estoy asustado tía… no entiendo… yo, yo creo que escuche a tío Fred, pero no le conozco y no sé como es, pero me dio la sensación de que era él… y todo es tan raro… yo honestamente no quería decirles nada a ti y a papá… porque él ya tiene muchos problemas, pero Ian y Malfoy insistieron y yo estoy asustado… no se qué hacer.

- Tranquilo Albus – le abrasó, el chico se refugió en sus brazos. Ella tampoco sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero lamentaba que le sucediera eso a ese chico, un niño que casi consideraba un nieto suyo, ¿Por qué la familia de Harry no podía ser feliz? Hace nada su ex-alumno le había narrado de su separación con su esposa y ahora esto, ¿Qué más iba a pasar?

James estaba feliz, así, feliz como una lombriz - que mal chiste - pensó. Ayer; un día antes de Halloween, habían efectuado las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, Fred y él había ido a presentarse, sabía que lo habían hecho bien, pero era hoy cuando entregaban los resultados de la selección. Casi saltaba en un pie cuando le dieron los resultados, había sido seleccionado y dentro de los titulares, su desempeño había sido increíble - rayando en lo perfecto - había comentado con entusiasmo Alexander Wood, cazador y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Sabía que su padre Oliver Wood; guardián de los Avispones de Wimbourne y jugador titular de la selección de Inglaterra en el mundial, había sido compañero de equipo y capitán de su papá, las malas lenguas decían que era igual o más estricto de lo que había sido su padre en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Eso no le importaba, estaba feliz. Fred había postulado por el puesto de golpeador, no dudaron en dárselo al ver su increíble puntería y carisma, de seguro su padre estaría orgulloso, porque sabían que él y tío Fred habían sido golpeadores en sus tiempos de colegio. Él por otro lado había postulado para ser cazador, no, no había querido ser buscador, era una posición que; a pesar de agradarle, no le era del todo cómoda, además de que no podía compararse con su padre o Lily, quien parecía ser la más capacitada de ambos, al menos podía decir que tenía más semejanzas con su abuelo además de su nombre y bromas, él también había sido cazador. Albus desde aquel evento en su niñez no había querido volver a subirse a una escoba o a cualquier cosa que elevara mucho sus pies de tierra, lo cual era una pena.

Estuvo cada descanso con Alexander y Fred, el primero quería introducirlos al equipo, les narró sus estrategias, horarios, jerarquía y forma de pensar que había dentro del equipo. Les había entregado los horarios y los cambios en las formaciones que había estado pensando. Les llevó a conocer a cada miembro del equipo, más de uno se había molestado por interrumpirlo en sus deberes, pero a él poco y nada le importó. Incluso les llevó hasta el salón de trofeos donde pudo ver los nombres de su abuelo y padre entre las placas conmemorativas, también estaban la de algunos tíos. Pero sus ojos solo se habían centrado en esas dos, cada día se sentía más conectado con ambos. Aquellos dos hombres a los cuales admiraba con todo su corazón, uno que lastimosamente no alcanzó a conocer y el otro que era una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Cuando llegó la hora del té y quiso darle la grandiosa noticia a su hermano se percató del pequeño detalle de que no estaba por el lugar. Cuando encontró a Rose, quien retóricamente también le estaba buscando, se enteró de lo ocurrido. No tardo ni dos segundos en salir disparado en dirección a la enfermería, pero resulto que su hermano se había ido hace nada. Molesto consigo mismo, lo busco por los corredores, pero nada, preguntó a sus compañeros, quienes le miraron mal, pero tampoco sabían nada. Fue al final, cuando estaba dispuesto a ir hasta la mesa de las serpientes, que recibió un mensaje de la directora, citándolo a su despacho, ahí fue que se dio la idea donde estaría su hermano. Después de todo, ese día no había tenido tiempo de hacer ninguna maldad, por lo cual la Directora no podía amonestarlo, en especial porque ya le había retado por todos los eventos pasados.

- James… - Albus estaba en una de los asientos del lugar, se le veía cansado y ojeroso. Antes de acercarse a su hermano saludo con debido respeto a la mujer que estaba tras el escritorio.

- Hey… me acabo de enterar de lo que te pasó… ¿estás bien? – McGonagall sonrió ante las palabras preocupadas, lo que más le había gustado de la crianza que tenían esos chicos era ver la constante preocupación que tenían entre ellos. Sabía que Harry era una parte importante de ello, él nunca había tenido hermanos, por lo cual le enseñó a sus hijos a apreciar aquel contacto familiar, Ginny también había sido imprescindible en esta clase de pensamientos, porque ella había sentido en carne propia lo valioso que era tener a sus hermanos y familiares a tu lado, cuidando de de ti.

- Si… un poco mejor.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Albus se encogió de hombros.

- no lo sé… tía Minerva dice que puede que sea estrés.

- ¿estrés? – alzó una ceja confundido – pensé que las cosas en Slytherin habían mejorado.

- es por otra cosa… te lo diré cuando papá llegue.

- Oh… - dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer presente quien asintió. Frunció el seño, pero se sentó en silencio junto a su hermano. No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando la figura de un preocupado Harry emergió entre las llamas de la chimenea.

Lucia mucho mejor de lo que lo habían visto la ultima vez, se veía más animado, ya no estaban las ojeras que desde hace mucho eran común en él. Su piel había retomado su color natural y sus ojos habían adquirido aquel brillo característico que alguna vez había poseído y que ellos solo habían admirado en antiguas fotografías. Se alegraron por la evidente mejora de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo no pudieron evitar sentir cierta sensación de desazón en sus corazones, después de todo, igual era triste saber que era su madre la causante del estado tan acabado que su padre había tenido.

- Vine apenas me llegó el recado… ¿Cómo estas Al? – el chico sonrió sin ganas.

- Bien papá.

- Harry, cariño, será mejor que tomes asiento – el tono no gusto a Harry, le recordaba a aquellos días cuando sin querer se metía a la boca del lobo.

- Minerva, disculpa mis modales. Buenas tardes – le estrechó la mano cuando la mujer se acercó, luego fue hasta sus hijos y dejó sobre sus cabezas un beso a cada uno en forma de saludo.

- Descuida – sonrió, para luego señalarle la silla junto a la de sus hijos.

- ¿sabes por qué Albus se ha desmayado?

- … creo que Albus debería ser el encargado de contarte lo ocurrido… lo que puedo decirte, es que el desmayo se deba, probablemente, al exceso de estrés… - Harry iba a hablar, pero Minerva se adelantó - lo entenderás cuando lo escuches.

- De acuerdo – se giró a ver a su hijo menor. Albus inspiró profundamente para luego soltar suavemente el aire de sus pulmones, tratando de encontrar algo de calma en su cuerpo, luego comenzó a narrarle lo mismo que le había dicho a la directora momentos antes, su padre y hermano le miraron con asombro a medida que el relato avanzaba. Una vez la historia concluyó el silenció se hizo presente en el lugar.

- Eso no es Parsel… - dijo casi en un susurró el mayor de los Potter - … tampoco es empatía Minerva – la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé… realmente ignoro que puede estar ocurriéndole – Harry se mordió el labio preocupado.

- Revisaré la Cámara de los Secretos por precaución… aunque es imposible que haya heredado el Parsel, yo dejé de hablarlo cuando derroté a Voldemort… además, eran como conversaciones pasadas las que oíste, ¿verdad hijo?

- Si.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser empatía papá? – preguntó James.

- La empatía es un don extremadamente raro hijo. Además que debe darse en familias que tenga antecedentes previos. Los Potter han tenidos videntes y metamorfagos, pero no empatas. Sé que por la sangre Black podríamos tener, pero la posibilidad es ínfima, casi nula, especialmente porque la empatía es un don característico de las mujeres. Además, esta clase de dones aparece en la mayoría de edad.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Crees que sea alguna clase de hechizo o maldición?

- Lo ignoro Minerva. Nunca había escuchado de algo como esto y si tú no lo sabes; que eres más culta, menos lo sabré yo que me encargo principalmente de maldiciones o hechizos de magia negra – la mujer se sacó sus pequeños lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz

- Comenzaré a buscar información, puede que encuentre algo entre los libros de la biblioteca…

- Yo también investigaré por mi lado… - se giró a ver a sus hijo – lanzaré algunos hechizos de seguridad sobre ti Al… ¿no te molesta? – el niño negó, sabía que con eso dejaría más tranquilo a su papá – tendrás que estar todo el tiempo con alguien, por cualquier cosa. James, deberás estar pendiente de tu hermano ¿Si?

- Claro papá, no lo dudes – el hombre sonrió.

- Bien, será mejor que ustedes vayan al banquete.

- ¡Yo quiero ir a la Cámara con mi papá!

- Eso es imposible James – sonrió ante el seño fruncido de la mujer.

- ¿Por qué?

- La cámara está sellada y no puedo abrir el pasaje para que puedas venir. Tengo que ir por aparición hasta el lugar y para ello tengo que pedirle ayuda a la directora. Tendrá que bajar por un momento las defensas del castillo, cosa que es muy difícil. No podría llevarte en una aparición conjunta por peligro a incidirnos*. Y hacer un traslador es imposible… en realidad ni sé si podre llegar por aparición.

- Buuu… - frunció el seño, pero aceptó la realidad – entonces tráeme un recuerdo - Harry sonrió divertido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Huesos de alguna rata que el basilisco se zarpó? – Albus rió ante la cara de asco que su hermano había puesto.

- siendo así, mejor que no.

- Lo supuse.

- Oh, Cierto papá… - James sonrió contento – Me han elegido titular del equipo de Quidditch, soy cazador – Minerva alzó las cejas asombrada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que la noticia le había alegrado. Harry sonrió encantado al igual que Albus.

- Felicidades James – le regaló un fuerte abraso a su hijo – Cada día tienes más semejanzas con tu abuelo – sus ojos brillaron, James sonrió – me haces muy orgulloso.

- Oh, por favor, no le digas eso Harry – McGonagall frunció el ceño – No quiero tener un Potter -Black combinado con los gemelos por estos lugares. Ya son bastante desastrosos como están – los tres hombres rieron divertidos.

Harry se despidió de sus hijos con una sonrisa. James había esperado a Albus hasta que su padre le hubiera colocado los hechizos que creía precisos, ninguno que faltara a su intimidad, solo aquellos que eran capaces de decirle cuando su hijo estuviera en verdadero peligro y algunos que repelían cierta clase de maldiciones o conjuros, además de un hechizo localizador para ambos, éste no duraría mucho, pero si lo necesario para tomar medidas más serias, era lo mejor que podía hacer con el poco tiempo y lo repentino de la situación.

- ¿Estás seguro de poder llegar a la cámara?

- Lo ignoro, pero tengo que intentarlo.

- ¿No has pensado que podría tener alguna clase de protección contra apariciones?, por algo no había podido ser encontrada – Harry negó.

- Es verdad que Salazar la creo de tal manera que su heredero fuera el único que llegara, pero era secreta, nunca pensó que alguien ajeno a su rama pudiera ingresar a ella y que pudiera recordar su sitio exacto, ya que el basilisco podría encargarse del intruso de ser necesario – se encogió de hombros – nunca espero que un niño se cargara a su mascotita y menos aun que saliera vivo de dicho enfrentamiento.

- Entiendo lo que dices… pero bajar las defensas es muy complicado, solo podré hacerlo por un momento, el necesario para que vayas, pero no para que regreses por el mismo método.

- No te preocupes, me llevaré una escoba, recuerdo que Fawkes nos sacó a de ese lugar volando… ocuparé esa ruta.

- De acuerdo… regresa para que me cuentes si encontraste algo.

- Esta bien…

El lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaba, asqueroso. Aquella desagradable humedad permanecía entre las paredes de aquel sitio, los enormes recovecos lucían tan lúgubres como antes, aunque ahora temía menos de ellos. Habían pasado más de 20 desde la última vez que se enfrentó al basilisco en aquel lugar, era desagradable volver. Al menos el cadáver seguía ahí, igual de muerto, aunque ya con dos colmillos menos, quizás más, el solo recordaba aquellos que había arrancado junto a Ron y Hermione. Aun se sorprendía de lo lenta que era la descomposición de esa cosa, aun lucia como si recién le hubiera enterrado la espada.

Ignoró el imponente cadáver y comenzó a caminar por el sector, sacó su varita y conjuro algunos hechizos. No había nada, ninguna forma de vida imponente, al menos no una que midiera más de 15 centímetros de alto. Era algo que se esperaba completamente, pero nunca estaba de más cerciorarse, ¿quién sabía si a la dichosa serpiente se le hubiera ocurrido tener descendencia?

- Tú sigues tan muerto como hace 25 años… - le dio unos golpecitos al cuerpo de la serpiente - … entonces ¿qué rayos está pasando?

El silencio siguió aquella interrogante. Volvió a posar su vista en las estatuas del sector, debía admitir que Salazar había sido el Slytherin con menos clase de su casa, o al menos eso creía, el lugar dejaba mucho que desear.

- Bien… aquí no hay nada… y tú… - hizo una mueca – supongo que Hermione tiene razón y tenerte pudriendo a la velocidad de una tortuga es un desperdicio… - agitó su varita y el cuerpo desapareció – solo espero que Luna no se sorprenda mucho cuando vea un basilisco muerto en el patio de su casa.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando algo llamó su atención, el cuerpo de la serpiente había dejado oculto un extraño mural, era como aquel extraño tapiz que había en la casa de Sirius. Se acercó curioso, varias líneas y nombres formaban parte de ese mural, los primeros nombres se veían gastados, pero a medida que descendían estos se hacían cada vez más claros. Era una pintura familiar, se sorprendía de ver que estaba "actualizada", pensaba que esa clase de cosas eran escritas a punta de varita por los magos, pero nunca se imagino que hubiera hechizos de auto actualización. Recorrió con su vista hasta el último nombre, pero su boca se abrió de asombró ante lo que vio. Se esperaba encontrar como ultimo nombre de la generación de Salazar a "Tom Ryddle", pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al visualizar un nombre bajo de él y otro unido a su lado.

- Jodido cabrón… - salió en un susurro. Junto al nombre de Tom estaba el nombre de Bellatrix y de la línea que les única emergía un nuevo nombre - Orión… Orión Ryddle Black.

Había tenido un hijo, un jodido hijo, junto a la desgraciada de Bella. Se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso, su mente se había quedado en blanco frente a lo leído. Nunca se había esperado algo como eso, no era como si despertaras un día en medio de la guerra preguntándote con quien rayos folla tu enemigo y menos si de eso ha salido algo. Y si ese niño existía, ¿dónde estaba?... ¿Dónde?

* * *

><p>ja-ja-ja No, no hay explicación ni escusa... la vida es triste por ahora, eso lo único que puedo decir<p>

byez


End file.
